RUBIO FUEGO
by DI-MALFOY
Summary: ¡¡ TERMINADA ! Draco y Harry se reencuentran despues de 8 años, tras un accidente automovilistico... UN NIÑO DE POR MEDIO... Ambos tienen tras de si un pasado misterioso...SLASH
1. CAPITULO UNO

_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo escribo por el gusto de hacerlo. Habrá algunos personajes originales en esta historia, y por lo tanto esos sí me pertenecen._

**RUBIO FUEGO **

**OoOoOoOoO**

**CAPITULO UNO**

Doce de la noche en la fría ciudad de Londres, Inglaterra...La lluvia caía a raudales, como un diluvio... El invierno estaba muy cerca y todos los cambios climatológicos que se presentaban, eran síntomas inequívocos de que se esperaba una cruda temporada... Las calles solitarias... El único sonido que perturbó la inmensa soledad, fue un rechinido de llantas...

Un lujoso automóvil Mercedes Benz acababa de frenar, ya que el semáforo, le mostró la luz Roja... El piloto aceleraba, con el neutral puesto, como si quisiera comprobar la potencia de su motor... En cuanto la luz cambio a verde, acelero de 0 a 80 Km./h en cuestión de segundos... El individuo en cuestión llevaba un cigarrillo a medio terminar en la boca... Un vaso de coñac en una mano y la música de su estéreo a todo volumen... "The beautiful People" De Marylin Manson...

El automóvil dobló precipitadamente hacia la izquierda en la siguiente esquina… Otro rechinido más fuerte… Las luces de las casas aledañas se prendieron… Algunos viejos malhumorados asomaron sus cabezas por las ventanas, diciendo maldiciones... El joven, que manejaba la poderosa máquina, estaba muy alcoholizado, tenia fría su mirada gris, perdida... Otro trago más... Más volumen a la música...

Anduvo algunos kilómetros a una fuerte velocidad... Risa histérica... Ahora llanto en sus ojos...

La ciudad quedo atrás... Ahora transitaba por un camino angosto, de ida y venida... El cansancio comenzó a hacerlo presa; dió un pequeño pestañeo y... Cuando volvió a abrir sus bellos y tristes ojos, se encontró de frente con unas luces muy potentes que lo deslumbraron... Trato de evitar la colisión y giró el volante hacia su izquierda pero fue inútil, recibió un fuerte impacto en el costado derecho de su carro... Dió varios giros sobre el pavimento y terminó estrellándose contra un árbol, que estaba a un lado de la pequeña carretera... Sólo escuchó el sonido del claxon... Pues su cabeza pegó justo en el volante y la bolsa de aire se accionó...

Luego el silencio...

**OoOoOoOoO**

-¿Mr Potter?

Un joven apuesto, descansaba en un cómodo sillón de piel, que se encontraba en la sala de espera de un Hospital... Al escuchar la voz del doctor que le llamaba, se despertó, le dio un poco de masaje a sus ojos, y se colocó sus anteojos...

-Mr Potter... Buenas noches… Soy el doctor Queen.

Extendió su mano, y Harry la aceptó.

-¿Cómo van esos golpes?

-Supongo que sanarán en unos días... La enfermera me ha atendido bastante bien...

Harry tenía una herida en una ceja y en la nariz.

-Me alegro por usted... No así por la persona que ocasionó el accidente... Hemos buscado en nuestra base de datos y no encontramos ninguna información acerca de el... Podría tratarse de un inmigrante indocumentado o... Un delincuente. He tenido que mandar traer a dos custodios, en cuanto el joven recupere el sentido, se le trasladará a una clínica para indigentes... Mientras tanto, debo hacerle algunas preguntas de rutina... Ya sabe, el papeleo... ¿Edad?

-25 años...

-¿Nombre completo?

-Harry James Potter... Er, doctor… Disculpe…. Si ningún familiar, Bueno… ¿Sabe?… Yo conozco a la persona que se colisionó conmigo…

-¿Cómo dice?

-Fuimos juntos a la escuela, hace algunos años... Es un viejo conocido...

-¡Vaya amigos! Entonces eso cambia todo... Usted puede proporcionarnos la información que requerimos...

-Mire... Comenzaré por darle su nombre... y es... Draco Malfoy... No, no... No es con K es con C, Draco... Eso, así esta bien... Tiene mi misma edad.

_Sonido de un teléfono celular._

-Permítame Doctor... ¿Bueno? Si... Si Maggy... Voy a llegar un poco tarde... ¡Ya te dije que solo tuve golpes leves! No, no... Estoy bien... ¿Cómo esta Dimitri? Dile que... Salí a un viaje de negocios... No quiero que se preocupe y que le llevaré un juguete... ¡¿Llamo Mr Leonard?! ¿Qué dijo?

Harry se alejó un poco del doctor y deambuló nervioso por toda la sala de espera.

-¡Rayos! ¿No te dejo algún número donde pueda comunicarme con el? ¿De vacaciones? ¡Imbécil! No... No te dije imbécil a ti... Mira, te llamo después... Estoy hablando con el doctor de algo muy importante... Traigo poca pila en mi teléfono, lo apagaré ¿de acuerdo? Adiós... ¡Mal rayo me parta!

-¿Problemas con la esposa Mr Potter?

-¡Qué va! es mi ama de llaves... ¿En que nos quedamos?

-Los datos de su amigo... ¿Tipo de sangre?

-No, ese dato no lo sé con certeza...

-¿Numero de seguridad social?

-Tampoco lo sé... Lo siento... Mire doctor, no se preocupe por los gastos, yo los cubriré... ¿Aceptan tarjetas de crédito? ¿Cheques?

-Seré franco con usted Mr Potter, el hospital es pequeño y no contamos con camas suficientes... Es una época difícil, la gente enferma mucho... Quiero decirle con esto, que en cuanto su amigo recupere el conocimiento, tendrá que abandonar el hospital... Sus lesiones son de cuidado, por lo que le sugiero, que lo lleve a un sitio donde le puedan brindar los cuidados necesarios...

-¿Quiere decir que me tengo que hacer cargo de el?

-Efectivamente... Si decide lo contrario, aun tenemos la posibilidad de mandarlo a una clínica de indigentes, como ya le hice saber...

-No, no... Esta bien... Me haré cargo de todo... _Esta me la pagas Malfoy_

-Entonces, acompáñeme a la recepción, la señorita enfermera le tomará algunos datos...

-¿Cuándo podré ver a mi amigo?

-Ya lo hemos pasado a piso... En cuanto terminemos el papeleo lo llevaré hasta su cuarto...

-De acuerdo...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Harry llenó y firmó papeles y mas papeles... Cuando su poderosa firma se hubo estampado en un documento que mostraba varios "ceros", el doctor lo encaminó hasta el segundo piso, habitación numero 234, la última de la derecha...

-Aquí es... No se tarde mucho...

El doctor se retiró.

Entró suavemente, en medio del cuarto, una cama, y sobre ella Draco... Aun dormido y con oxígeno... Lo miró muy de cerca... Era la primera ves que se acercaba a el sin recibir un insulto de su parte... ¡Cuánto había cambiado! Su rostro mostraba facciones finas, pero duras... Su piel seguía siendo tan blanca como la leche... Y sus labios... ahora con un ligero toque de color negro y morado por los golpes... Paso un dedo sobre ellos... Suaves como el terciopelo... Tentadores. Labios prohibidos para los suyos...

Todavía recordaba aquella aventura adolescente... Aquella ocasión en Hogsmeade, cuando vio desnudo a Draco en aquella alberca, exclusiva para Slytherin... Su cuerpo aún no terminaba de desarrollarse, pero aun así era hermoso y atractivo... Se pavoneaba delante de sus inseparables amigos Crabbe y Goyle... Incluso de Zabini que se lo comía con los ojos... Para nadie era desconocido que Draco era deseado tanto por mujeres como por hombres... Su fama de conquistador pasaba de boca en boca... Paso de cama en cama... Menos en una... En la suya... en la de Harry Potter...

Durante muchos años fue su amor platónico... Su amor imposible... Con esa pena y angustia vivió durante largo tiempo... Trato de olvidarlo con infinidad de amantes, pero ninguno consiguió apagar el fuego que llevaba por dentro... al contrario, la llama creció y creció, y estuvo a punto de salirse de control... Por tal motivo...Se alejó del mundo, de alejó de todos... Enterró al mundo mágico "casi por completo" y ahora... todos aquellos recuerdos que creía haber dejado encerrados en un cajón, volvían a aparecer... Draco Malfoy volvía a hacerse presente en su vida...

_Después deocho largos años te vine a encontrar... Y yo que pensé que nunca más volvería a verte... Pero... de cierta forma siempre estuve ligado a ti, aunque tú no lo supieras... ¡Dios! Si tú supieras Draco... Si tan solo supieras que en casa hay... Aunque prometí no decir que..._

Una enfermera regordeta entró de improviso al cuarto y le hizo saltar del susto.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-El doctor Queen me ha dejado pasar...

-El paciente esta delicado... No debe tener visitas...

Preparó una inyección y se la suministro vía intravenosa a Draco.

–Haga favor de salir... ¿Que espera?

-Ya voy, ya voy... No tiene porqué sobresaltarse.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Abrió con pereza los ojos... Todo estaba a media oscuridad... Giró un poco su cabeza... Logró distinguir una puerta, un pequeño sillón y una ventana... ¿Dónde se encontraba? Trato de levantarse de la cama pero un dolor agudo lo evitó... Se llevó las manos a la zona del abdomen. Tenía vendas por todo su cuerpo... Comenzó a reflexionar... El coche... las luces... ¡Había tenido un accidente y estaba en un hospital! Alzó sus brazos y los vio amoratados, sobre todo el derecho, le dolía mucho... Quitó por completo la sábana y se descubrió vestido con una bata muy corta de color blanco, con un extraño logotipo... Todo ahí tenia el mismo dibujo... Logró sentarse con mucha dificultad en la cama... Y otra sorpresa mas... Una extraña masa de color blanco rodeaba su tobillo derecho...

-¡¿Que demonios es esto?!

-¡Por fin despiertas! Llevabas cuatros días inconsciente.

Una voz de hombre, y justo del lado opuesto.

Draco no pudo voltear a ver a la persona que se estaba refiriendo a el con tanta familiaridad, el cuello también le estaba matando...

-¿En donde estoy?

Dijo con dificultad.

-En un hospital... "Muggle"

No había duda, aquel tipo lo conocía... Y muy bien... Su voz... Estaba seguro de haberla escuchado anteriormente.

-¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?

-Yo te traje... Ya que tuve la mala fortuna de cruzarme en tu camino, mi carro quedo inservible al igual que el tuyo...A propósito... No era tu carro... ¡Era un automóvil reportado como robado!

-¡No me gusta que me den clases de moralidad y mucho menos a mis espaldas! Vamos a hablar frente a frente...

-Esta bien... Si así lo quieres...

Harry camino lentamente hasta darle la cara a Draco.

-¡POTTER!

No podía ser cierto... ¡Era el! Lo repaso rápidamente de arriba abajo... Pantalón de piel negro... Una gabardina del mismo color, zapatos de vestir que a leguas se veía que eran de marca y bastante caros... Una bufanda, guantes y sus mismos lentes redondos... Su cabello con un corte moderno, que le afilaba más su rostro...

-¡Malfoy!

-Maldición... ¡Demonios, debo salir de aquí!

_Dijo entre dientes._

Se quitó de golpe, una manguera que tenia conectada a un aparato muy molesto (El suero)

-Te aconsejo que no lo hagas... O la vas a pasar muy mal... La enfermera que te atiende tiene un carácter de los mil diablos...

-¡Púdrete Cara rajada!

-¡Ya extrañaba tus insultos! Nunca cambiarás.... Al menos de manera de ser, porque de aspecto... Mmm, ¿Me pregunto que pensarían Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy si te vieran vestido con esa diminuta bata de hospital? Dime... ¿Tus padres aprueban tu manera actual de vestir?

-¡Cállate... Potter!

No podía gritarle a placer, ya que las costillas le dolían. Pero Harry parecía no haber escuchado.

-Créeme que me costo trabajo reconocerte... ¡Dios! ¿Quién iba a pensar que el gran rubio platinado Draco Malfoy, se tiñera el cabello de Negro? Que se perforara una ceja y la nariz para ponerse un arete... ¡Ah! y otra cosa... ¿Te dejaste crecer el cabello y te hiciste una base para aparentar un ondulado natural? Y luego tu ropa.... Pareces un Dark.... Cambiaste mucho... Como te dije, solo pude saber que se trataba de ti por tus....

_Iba a decir, tus ojos e inolvidables ojos grises,_ pero se lo guardó.

-Aún llevas en tu muñeca la marca tenebrosa...

Draco la tapó inmediatamente con la mano.... Luego rió a carcajadas, aunque mas tarde se arrepintió, pues un intenso dolor lo invadió.

-¿De que te ríes Malfoy? ¿Qué te produce tanta gracia?

-De todas las personas, con la que pude haber chocado en este miserable y moribundo planeta, tuviste que ser precisamente tú... _PATRONUS POTTER_... No cabe duda de que la mala suerte me acompaña...

-Yo no lo consideraría de esa manera... Si no hubiera sido así... Ahora estuvieras reposando en una fría y dura cama de Prisión.... Rodeado de saqueadores, ladrones y... Violadores...

-¡Qué miedo!

Dijo Draco con cinismo.

-Por cierto Malfoy ¿Qué hacías manejando un auto Muggle, totalmente alcoholizado y drogado?

-No es tu asunto... ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa!

-Causaste daños a la nación... Y a mí también, por tu estupidez perdí una importante junta de negocios... Y eso se resume en varios miles de libras.... Estas en deuda conmigo..

-Yo no te pedí que fueras a mi rescate.... Ni que te convirtieras en súper héroe, debiste de haberme dejado tirado en el arrollo _Sigues siendo un maldito Griffyndor_-Así que no tengo ninguna deuda contigo...

-Eso es lo que tú crees... Mira, tenemos dos opciones... El hospital no se hará cargo de ti en cuento yo ponga un pie afuera de esta habitación... Puedes venir conmigo... O... que dos gorilas, que están esperando justo detrás de la puerta... Te lleven a la prisión muggle más cercana... Elige...

-¡Mira como estoy temblando Potter!

-Muy bien... Tú así lo has querido...

Harry se encaminó directo a la puerta de salida.

-E- espera... Potter...

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

Draco no acostumbraba a pedir favores, ni hacerlos, pero reconocía que esta ves, la situación no estaba bajo su control y que necesitaba ayuda...

-Suponiendo que acepte tu oferta... ¿A dónde... iremos?

-Ya lo verás Malfoy... Iré avisarle al doctor que ya estas lúcido... Así podremos abandonar este lugar cuanto antes...

-¡Necesito mi ropa!

-En ese armario están tus cosas... ¡Ah pero se me olvidaba que tienes fractura en un tobillo! Lástima... Si tuvieras la varita podríamos solucionar eso rápidamente... Y podrías irte caminando...

-¡LA TENIA... EN MI... GABARDINA! ¡DEBE... SEGUIR AHÍ!

-No, tras el accidente... Misteriosamente desapareció...

-No sé... porqué.... presiento que me estas ocultando algo... Potter... Tú debes... de tenerla...

-No la tengo... y si la tuviera, tan poco te la daría... Aunque la época de los mortífagos haya terminado hace mucho tiempo... Sigues siendo muy peligroso... No eres de fiar...

-¡Maldito... infeliz! Te... aprovechas... de mi condición....

-Ah, Ah... Cuidadito con la forma de referirte hacia mí... Malfoy... Si quieres salir vestido de aquí... Ingéniatelas y ve tu solo por tus cosas... Aunque te diré, que la batita no te queda del todo mal... Ahora vuelvo.

-¡Idiota!

Gritó con todas sus escasas fuerzas.

-¿A quien le grita muchachito?

La enfermera hacia su entrada triunfal.

-¡Qué le importa, vieja... gorda!

-¡Ah! Con que se quiere poner rudo... Ahora verá...

Como toda una experta, la hábil y rolliza enfermera lo tumbó en la cama, sin importar el dolor de su paciente; lo puso boca abajo y le colocó certeramente tres inyecciones de aceite... Draco casi aulló del dolor...

-Listo... Con eso va a tener... Esperemos que le haya servido de lección... ¡A mi nadie me grita, NI SE MOFA DE MI ASPECTO FISICO!

Draco no podía ni hablar, el glúteo se le había engarrotado por todo el líquido recibido, la enfermera se habría sorprendido de la cantidad de insultos que Draco le estaba diciendo mentalmente... Cuando se quedó a solas en la habitación, tuvo que dar varios saltos para llegar hasta el closet...

Mas dolor... Las costillas.

Con esfuerzo sobre humano, logró ponerse una camisa de manga larga, que en sus buenos tiempos tuvo un negro subido y que ahora estaba desgastada, al igual que los olanes del pecho y los puños... Su gabardina negra, una de sus botas y tuvo que abrir su pantalón, para poder meter la otra pierna... la del tobillo lastimado..

-¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! ¡DEMONIOS!

Se dejó caer en su cama.

Ahora fue el turno de Harry y el doctor Queen de entrar.

-Todo listo Mr Malfoy... Le he dado de alta, puede irse cuando guste... Mr Potter se ha hecho cargo de todo... Y para la próxima vez, maneje con más precaución... Con permiso, los dejo.

_Idiota-_Pensó Draco, refiriéndose al doctor. 

-Bien, ya esta todo listo... ¿Listo para un viaje largo Draco?

**OoOoOoOoO**

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. CAPITULO DOS

*****************  
  
......CAPITULO DOS  
  
******************  
  
DISCLAIMER: Ya saben, los personajes de Harry y Draco no me pertenecen, son de Rowling... Los otros son míos...  
  
ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO A...AMALY MALFOY, gracias amiga por tu ciber amistad...  
  
Ahora respuesta a sus comentarios...  
  
Gala: Que amable de tu parte decir que cuando saco una historia ahí estas... Te lo agradezco muchiooo, y bueno, ya actualice Encuentros, espero te agrade...  
  
GaboO: ¿te gusto mi nuevo Draco? Jaja a mi tambien... Y claro que habra escenitas candentes, pero todo a su tiempo.  
  
Seora toda poderosa.. ¿TE PARECE CHINGON! Jejeje que weno, eso me agrada.... Muajajaja. Y si, creo que tiene algo de original.  
  
NieA_29: Se que es difícil imaginarse a Draco medio Dark jejeje, pero se imagina sexy no??? ¿Y de que trabajara Harry? eso se vera en capitulos posteriores... Sigue leyendo.  
  
Kotorimoon: Sigo sin tener computadora fija en casa... Buaaaaaaaaa, pero la lucha se hace, yo yo tambien quiero un Draco igual ¡YOO LO QUIEROOOO!!  
  
DRAKULL: Muchacho, no se te da gusto en nada jajaja, pero me gusta que leas mis hitorias... chaitoo.  
  
Maika_yugi: ¿Draco esclavo sexual de Harry? jajajaja no se, pero es buena idea jejeje... (DI CON LA MENTE ECHANDO A ANDAR)  
  
La heredera: FANTASTICO VERDAD???? JAJAJA si no me echo porras yo sola no toy a gusto... En fin, me hago las ilusiones de que mi fic es bueno.  
  
MaRam: Ohh, un comentario tuyo!!! Me siento halagada *** n_n ¿Crees que Draco se parece en algo a Sevy? MM si tal ves... Y te recomiendo moderar esa baba jajaja podrías afectar tu teclado jejeje, no es cierto es bromita tu puedes babear todo lo que quieras jiji  
  
Murtilla: Draco no tiene el cabello ondulado tipo mujer maravilla jajaja, mas bien tipo Mmm, ¿Quién te dire? Mmm, algo asi como el cuervo (la película) pero mas chinito sin llegar a tanto jejeje, ¿me entendiste verdad? Y si, no necesitaba cambiarlo tanto, pero me gusto la idea jejeje.  
  
Chiquinquirá: Weno... Ya te revivi a Harry jejeje ¿eso querias no? te di gustooooo...  
  
Bishoujo Hentai: AHORA SI ES LA ACTUALIZACION!!!! Jejeje espero te agrade, prometo no demorar tanto esta ves...  
  
Karate kid_ ¿tu tambien por aca? Yuju, que weno, mis lectores me siguen ...  
  
Nica: (No le pude poner tu simbolito jeje) ya actualice... ¿Qué opinas?  
  
OlgaxTomFelton1: ¿Un besote manolote? Que significa??? Jijiji. Gracias por el rev...  
  
USAGI: Muuuy cierto lo de que fuera de el colegio se pueden tener muchas ideas... te apoyo... tienes razon... y si me gusto poner a Harry Darkito, se ve chenchualon,,, y mas con esa batitas DIOS!!!! JIJIJI Y HABLANDO DE LIGAMENTOS que lastima que te haya pasado eso... Pobe chita ¿ya estas mejor? Espero que si...  
  
Naburo Tama: Gracias por la felicitaciones... espero que este capi te guste mucho... saluditos.  
  
AMALYYYY: ¿te dejare con mas dudas o te resolvere unas que otras? Jejejeje ya sabes como estoy de loca Muajajaja, espero que te guste el capitulo...  
  
*********************  
  
Salir del hospital fue tedioso, sobre todo para Draco... Tener que utilizar una silla de ruedas como cualquier maldito y vulgar paciente, esas palabras le cruzaban por la mente... Aparte estaba el hecho de aguantar la mirada de los curiosos, de todos los hijos de puta que lo miraban, incluso con miedo... ¿Y como no iban a hacerlo? si su ropa no era el tipo, de lo que la sociedad estaba acostumbrada a ver y mas por aquellas regiones... Su mirada fría y calculadora, su semblante duro, casi, casi diabólico... Y a su lado, todo lo contrario a el, un tipo de buena manera de vestir, refinado, y por lo que se podía juzgar, muy rico... Todo el personal del "manicomio" trataba de halagarlo, ya sea con una sonrisa, ya sea con un gesto amable... Incluso le pasaban papeles de todos tamaños y formas, hasta ropa... Y Harry los firmaba con mucho gusto... ¿Qué rayos pasaba?  
  
-Los lame botas...  
  
Así los llamo Draco...  
  
-Una buena tanda de tarjetas de crédito, una cartera repleta de varios billetes, mucha labia... Un rostro envidiable y tienes a todos detrás de ti... ¡QUE FALSEDAD! ¡Hipócritas! (Seguía pensando)  
  
Un enfermero fue el encargado de llevar a Draco hasta el estacionamiento donde Harry tenía su auto... Un precioso coche rojo quemado de dos plazas... Descapotable... ¿Acaso quería presumirle? ¿Potter un vanidoso?  
  
El hombre vestido de blanco, cargo a Draco... Quien le insulto de todas las maneras posibles, ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarlo? lo coloco dentro del auto y cerro la puerta para ya no seguir escuchando los insultos del pariente de Drácula...Harry despidió al chico dándole una propina, al juzgar por la cara del enfermero, nada despreciable... Luego fue su turno de entrar, y le lanzo a Draco una petaca negra de regular tamaño...  
  
-¡Cuidado Potter! ¡Fíjate lo que haces!  
  
-Tienes suerte de no haber perdido tu ropa... Si es que a eso le llamas así... y tus discos también salvaron el pellejo. Debo admitir que la música que escuchas es buena... Melancólica, pero agradable...  
  
-¿¡Estuviste metiendo tu narizota en mis pertenencias?  
  
-Tuve que hacerlo... Necesitaba encontrar alguna identificación, pero recordé que no existes en el mundo Muggle... Y estoy pensando que en el mundo mágico tampoco.  
  
-Tuviste que hacerlo... ¡Ja! Como si no tuvieras ganas Potter... ¿Querías ver que clase de cosas guardaba mi maleta no? Ya te habrás dado cuenta la clase de sorpresitas que cargo...  
  
Harry encendió el motor y vio fijamente a Draco...  
  
-Antes de que lleguemos, déjame advertirte una cosa Malfoy... En mi casa...  
  
-¡¿VAMOS A TU CASA'! ¡Estas completamente loco! No pienso poner un pie ahí...  
  
-En mi casa...  
  
(Continuo Harry sin darle importancia al comentario y hablando mas fuerte)  
  
–No saben nada acerca de la magia... Son personas Muggles... Para ellos, soy el señor Potter... nada más...Así que ni una sola palabra ni un comportamiento fuera de lugar... LA MAGIA SE ACABO PARA MI... y otra cosa mas... Esas grapas y esos cigarrillos... Abstente de fumarlos en mi presencia... No quiero que contamines a... No quiero olores nauseabundos ¿Entendiste?  
  
-¿Pero que te has creído imbecil? No tienes derecho sobre mi vida... ¡No tienes derecho a nada! Si yo quiero fumar, si quiero inyectarme, si quiero perderme... ¡ES ASUNTO MIO POTTER! ¡Faltaba mas! Tu, tratándome como si... ¡No lo puedo creer! Hijo de... Puta de mierda... (Draco levanto la mano con el puño cerrado, con intención de golpear a Harry)  
  
-¡No querrás vértelas conmigo Malfoy!... Si eres inteligente, sabes a que me refiero... Más te vale irte por la línea correcta, si quieres por conveniencia... Por lo que tú quieras, pero antes de querer hacerme alguna cosa, o de insultarme... Piensalo dos veces... Ahora ya no me tentaría el corazón para lastimarte...  
  
Draco bajo lentamente su brazo, Había furia en aquellos ojos verdes... Una nunca antes vista por el...  
  
-Veo que has entendido... Va a ser un largo camino... Así que si no deseas hablar de algo coherente, te recomendaría una siesta... O simplemente guarda silencio, y no fastidies... ¿Quedo claro o te lo explico desde el principio?  
  
Draco volteo la mirada hacia el cristal de su puerta... A Harry no le gusto la manera en que trato a Draco, pero era la unica forma de mantenerlo a raya, si el veía cualquier debilidad en el (y era un experto en eso) No iba a poder controlar la situación. Durante las primeras dos horas de viaje, ninguno se dirigió la palabra... Draco tuvo que aguantar la "música sacra" de Harry... El estereo de su rival de colegio parecía no tener un límite para los discos, se terminaba uno y comenzaba otro igual de aburrido... Hasta que la música del violonchelo termino por acabar con su paciencia... Apago el aparato con un movimiento rápido...  
  
-¡Basta! No aguanto más... Prefiero "platicar contigo" a seguir escuchando...  
  
(Harry se rió triunfante)  
  
-Como quieras...  
  
-Potter... Realmente no tengo ganas de ir a tu casa... ¿Por qué no te evitas problemas y me dejas aquí?  
  
-¿Y a donde irías? Como puedes ver, ha comenzado a llover, la neblina esta muy baja, y no hay un pueblo cerca en varios kilómetros a la redonda...  
  
-Que más da... Cualquier parte es buena... Mientras mas oscuro, lúgubre y solo este el panorama... Mejor....  
  
-¿Así que te gustan los lugares llenos de... Misterio? Lo suponía... ¿Eres un Dark no?  
  
-Lo fui un tiempo... Si te miran así, nadie se te acerca... Y eso es justamente lo que busco...  
  
-Parece que huyes de algo... O de Alguien...  
  
-Eso es algo que jamás pienso contestarte Harry Mr. Importante Potter...  
  
-¿Mr. Importante?  
  
-No soy tonto... Ya vi como todo mundo te hace caravana... Y como no, si a leguas se ve que tienes poder...Siempre te ha gustado llamar la atención... En la escuela todo mundo hablaba de ti... Y ese fastidioso chico... Como se llamaba... ¡Colin Creevy! Poco le falto para formar tu club de fans... Y poco te falto para repartir fotografías firmadas por todo el colegio como el lunático de Lockhart  
  
-¡Yo nunca busque ser el centro de atención Malfoy! (Harry freno el carro de pronto, las llantas patinaron en el asfalto mojado)  
  
-¿Crees que fue divertido llevar una cicatriz que te recordara todo el tiempo tu cruel destino? ¿Eh Malfoy? No sabes cuanto odie ser yo... Odie ser el chico que vivió... el que salvo al mundo mágico de las garras de Voldemort... El que nunca pudo hacer una vida "normal" el que siempre se quedaba los veranos encerrado en una fría alacena bajo las escaleras, en casa de sus miserables tíos... A el que le daban solo miserias, sobras... Al que mantenían por lastima... ¿Crees que mi vida fue fácil? Pues no... Fue difícil... Por eso, ahora me estoy dando la vida que yo quiero... La que siempre quise tener... Y no le debo nada a nadie, todo lo he ganado con mi esfuerzo...  
  
Harry estuvo a punto de llorar de coraje... Pero no se iba a dejar llevar por la ira, por el enojo... Así que volvió a reanudar su marcha...  
  
-¿Dónde quedo tu cicatriz Potter?  
  
-Cuando murió Voldemort desapareció... No sabes cuanto me alegro...  
  
(Draco hubiera dado todo, por que la suya hubiera desaparecido también, pero ahí seguía, en su muñeca, expectante, como si estuviera lista para entrar en acción)  
  
-Entonces... Esto quiere decir que ya no tienes la más mínima conexión con el mundo mágico...  
  
-Exacto...  
  
-¿Y tus amigos, los pobretones Weasley y la sangre sucia? ¿También desaparecieron de tu vida? (Harry tenso sus rostro)  
  
-Ni son pobretones, ni Hermione es sangre sucia... Ellos han hecho su vida y me han dejado hacer la mía... De ves en ves nos vemos...  
  
-Esto si que es una noticia... ¡Si todos ustedes eran inseparables! ¡El trío dorado de todo Hogwarts! Los consentidos de Dumbledore...  
  
-Bien, ya has es escuchado algo de mi... Ahora quiero saber sobre ti Malfoy...  
  
-No tengo nada relevante que decir... Mi vida es un asco. Y con eso resumo todo. No querrás saber los detalles, por que te aseguro de que te arrepentirías de llevarme como copiloto... Si por mí fuera, ya te habría aventado afuera y me hubiera llevado tu auto... Y no se... venderlo en el mercado negro... Pagarían bien por el.  
  
-¿Por qué robaste ese auto Muggle? ¿Para venderlo por partes?  
  
-Me sentia cansado de caminar... Se me hizo fácil robarlo... Para mi fortuna llevaba buena carga...  
  
-¿Te refieres al vino?  
  
-En parte... ¿Puedo fumar un cigarrillo? es de los"buenos"  
  
(Un ruido extraño en el estomago de Draco)  
  
-Veo que tienes hambre... Cuando lleguemos, haré que preparen algo para ambos...  
  
-Por mi no te preocupes Griffyndor San Potter...Con esto me quito el hambre... No quiero tener que deberte mas... Aunque has de saber, que no pienso pagarte... No tengo ni en que caerme muerto... Lo siento. No fui una buena inversión. Como te dije, anteriormente, me hubieras abandonado en el arrollo... Y así todos contentos...  
  
Harry sintió lastima por Draco... ¿Qué habría pasado para que el terminara de aquella forma tan denigrante? ¿Dónde quedo aquella fortuna de la que tanto alardeaba? Los viajes y la ropa cara... ¿Y Crabbe y Goyle? Los cerdos que no se le despegaban ni a sol ni a sombra ... Todas estas preguntas aun sin responder, le dieron la vuelta en la cabeza... Draco no le iba a decir nada, así que las olvido por un momento...  
  
Otras dos horas mas... Harry ya se sentia cansado de manejar... Faltaba ya poco para llegar... Su reloj marcaba pasada de las 6 de la tarde... con suerte y a la media estarían cómodamente sentados en el comedor, degustando los exquisitos platillos hechos por Maggy, su fiel ama de llaves... El tiempo pasó y por fin llegaron... Harry aviso a Draco, este se había dormido, y como pudo abrió sus hermosos ojos grises... Y lo que vio lo dejo muy impresionado...  
  
La "Casa de Harry" era una espectacular mansión... muy parecida a la de los Malfoy, aunque menos tétrica... Varios sirvientes lo esperaban en la puerta...  
  
-Bienvenido Mr Potter...  
  
Maggy era una señora ya entrada en años, Draco se imagino a la profesora McGonagall, el mismo tipo de peinado, la misma estatura, aunque algo regordeta... Y esa mujer no llevaba lentes...  
  
-Hola Maggy... Er... traigo a un... Invitado... Necesito que prepares la mesa con un cubierto más...  
  
-Como usted lo disponga...  
  
-¿Y Dimitri?  
  
-Debe estar jugando en su cuarto... Ha preguntado por usted todos los días... ¿Quiere que le mande llamar?  
  
-Si, si, dile que ya he regresado... Y... también necesito un poco de ayuda... Mi amigo, no puede caminar, así que... Un par de muletas le serian de gran ayuda... Creo haber visto unas en el ático... Dile a alguna muchacha que vaya por ellas, tu encargate de la comida... Me muero de hambre...  
  
-Enseguida...  
  
Harry entonces abrió la puerta del lado de Draco... Este estaba con cara de poco amigos... En verdad que sentia envidia...  
  
-Vamos, te ayudare a subir las escaleras...  
  
(Para llegar a la entrada de la masion, había varios escalones de por medio)  
  
-Yo puedo hacerlo solo Potter...  
  
-Claro que no puedes... No seas orgulloso y apoyate en mi...  
  
Se tuvo que tragar el orgullo, Harry paso su brazo por la cintura de Draco, y le ayudo a salir del automóvil, tratando de no lastimarlo...los demás sirvientes se llevaron las manos a la boca... ¿Ese hombre era amigo de su patrón? Ellos estaban acostumbrados a tratar con gente refinada, gente de la farándula muy importante, no con esa clase de... ¿vagos? Pero no dijeron nada...  
  
Harry condujo a Draco hasta una sala muy grande, y decorada con un gusto sobrio, la madera predominaba en todas partes, lo dejo sentado en un sillón individual muy cómodo...  
  
-Aquí estarás bien... Ya ordene que nos sirvan de comer inmediatamente...  
  
(Silencio y miradas despreciativas)  
  
-Maggy cocina como los mismos Ángeles...  
  
-¡PAPA! ¡PAPA!  
  
Un niño de aproximadamente ocho años, corrió a los brazos de Harry, este los abrazo y le dio varias vueltas por el aire...  
  
-Que bueno que ya llegaste... Te extrañe mucho...  
  
Otra sorpresa mas para el joven Malfoy... ¡Harry Potter tenia un hijo! Un hijo con el cabello pelirrojo, con algunas pecas en su rostro y... Una mirada... Gris azulosa...  
  
-Ven Dimitri, quiero presentarte a un amigo... Dimitri el es Draco Malfoy... Un antiguo amigo... de colegio...  
  
El chiquillo dudo en acercarse... Miro al personaje que tenia enfrente de el de arriba a bajo... Hizo una mueca con la boca; Lateralmente, cruzo los brazos y alzo una ceja...  
  
-¿Y tu de donde saliste?  
  
¡DIMITRI!. ¡ESA NO ES LA MANERA DE RECIBIR A UN INVITADO! ¡Discúlpate!  
  
Pero Draco estaba estupefacto... El hijo de Potter era tan parecido a el de pequeño... La misma altanería, los mismos gestos, la misma altivez...  
  
-Esta bien papa... Gusto en conocerlo... Señor Malfoy... Bienvenido... Esta en su casa...  
  
(Dijo muy propio y Luego se volvió a Harry)  
  
-¿Me trajiste el juguete?  
  
-Claro que si... Esta en la cajuela del auto... Ve por el...  
  
El chiquillo salio veloz, dando brincos por todas partes... Draco no le quito el ojo de encima, hasta que lo perdió de vista...  
  
-Discúlpalo, ya sabes como son los niños... (Harry pudo notar cierto interés de Draco por su hijo)  
  
-N- no pensé que tuvieras un hijo Potter... ¿Quien querría ser hijo tuyo? (Tratando de disimular) -¿Dónde esta tu esposa?  
  
-Murió... Y no quiero hablar más sobre el asunto... Es un tema que no se toca en esta casa...  
  
-¿Otra prohibición mas Potter?  
  
-Y las que sean necesarias... Malfoy... Yo aquí dicto mis reglas y deben llevarse al pie de la letra... Y si no fuere el caso, la puerta esta abierta para el que quiera irse... Nada lo detiene...  
  
-Mr Potter.... ¿Y Mr...?  
  
-Malfoy... (Se apresuro a decir Draco)  
  
-Ya pueden pasar al comedor... (Maggy había llegado, y detrás de ella una chica menuda con un juego de muletas)  
  
-Te ayudaran a moverte Draco... Solo debes usarlas de esta manera  
  
Harry le mostró y Draco estuvo a punto de reír, Harry en verdad se veía gracioso, aunque... el iba a usarlas... y ya no le iba a parecer tan divertido ¬¬ Como pudo, y dando traspiés, llegaron hasta el comedor... Se le dispuso un lugar al otro extremo de Harry, de polo a polo... y Dimitri en medio de los dos...  
  
-¡Esta fabuloso papa! Siempre había querido una autopista de carreras...  
  
-Me alegra que te haya gustado... ¿No vas a comer Malfoy? La sopa es la especialidad de la casa...  
  
Draco seguía con la vista fija en Dimitri... Solo reacciono cuando Harry le llamo... Tomo la cuchara y una ves ahí, no pudo parar.. ¡Estaba realmente exquisita! Pidió que se le sirviera dos veces más... Dimitri lo miro con asco... Draco devoraba el líquido con vehemencia... Harry supuso que "su invitado" no había comido decentemente en mucho tiempo...  
  
-Papa, quiero pedirte permiso... (Dijo tímidamente)  
  
-¿Con respecto a que?  
  
-Un compañero de colegio cumplirá años... Y yo, en verdad quiero ir... ¡Será una fiesta sensacional! Me ha contado que habrá toda clase de juegos... Magos...  
  
Harry dio un golpe seco en la mesa...  
  
No me gusta que te juntes con ese tipo de gente... Te lo he dicho muchas veces...  
  
-Pero papa... No tiene nada de malo...  
  
-No vas y se acabo...  
  
-¡No es justo! Nunca me dejas ir a ninguna parte... Siempre estoy encerrado...  
  
-¡No me levantes la voz! Te vas castigado a tu cuarto sin cenar... ¡Ahora!  
  
Dimitri aventó la cuchara en lo que restaba de la sopa, y se fue corriendo envuelto en un mar de lágrimas... Llego hasta su cuarto y se tumbo a llorar amargamente...  
  
-¿Y tu que miras Malfoy?  
  
-Vamos Potter, por una simple fiesta... Que ridículo eres... Eres un papa ogro...  
  
-Malfoy, si no sabes... No hables...  
  
Luego, observando que estaban a solas..  
  
-Dimitri no es un niño normal Malfoy... ¡ES UN MAGO! Y sabes lo que eso significa... No quiero que lo señalen, como lo hicieron conmigo... No le dejare sufrir.  
  
-Lo haces tú con tu actitud... ¿Qué harás cuando cumpla 11 años y le llegue la carta de Hogwarts, o de cualquier otra escuela? ¿Eh Potter?  
  
-Esa carta nunca llegara a sus manos... De eso me encargo yo...  
  
-Sabes que eso es imposible, nadie puede escapar de su destino, y el destino de tu hijo es ir a una escuela de magos...  
  
-¡HE DICHO QUE NO! ...Creo que se me ha ido el apetito... Le diré a Maggy que te prepare una habitación... Con tu permiso...  
  
Harry salio furioso del comedor... Draco se quedo a solas... ¿Por qué Potter trataría de negar lo inevitable? Negarle a su hijo la posibilidad de conocer el mundo mágico... ¿odio al pasado? Quizás si...  
  
**************************************************************** **************************************************************** **************************************************************** ****************************************************  
  
Holaaaaaaa, ¿Qué hay? Jejeje espero que este capitulo haya despejado unas cuantas cosillas, y tal vez hayan surgido otras... Muajajaja... Quiero decirles, que los capítulos de esta historia, no los haré largos... Así es mejor para mi, y para ustedes, ya que podré actualizar mas seguido (eso y si puedo en casita o si no fisgonean en el ciber... jijiji) Weno, espero que les haya gustado esta nueva historia... Y a saben como siempre, sus comentarios son bien recibidos...  
  
Nos vemos....  
  
Saludines.... 


	3. CAPITULO TRES

  
  
CAPITULO TRES   
  
Harry dispuso todo para que Draco quedara perfectamente bien instalado, en el cuarto de huéspedes. El ama de llaves Maggy, fue quien lo encamino hasta ahí, con ciertas reservas, y mirando hacia atrás muy disimuladamente... El "invitado del patrón" si daba que pensar y de hablar, fue la comidilla de las cocineras jóvenes... -¡Esta buenísimo! ¡Que me succione la sangre! -Obviamente las mujeres con mayor experiencia, no concordaban con los comentarios de las mas jóvenes, a ellas, se les hacia malévolo, incluso se persignaban cuando se tocaba el punto... ¡Y como no iban a pensar semejante cosa! Si el muchacho se llamaba Draco... Igual o parecido a Drácula... Algunas solteronas se llevaron ajos a sus habitaciones, "por si acaso" ¿Qué tal si el maligno, se escabullía en su cuarto tratando de encajarle sus colmillos? ¡A ellas! ¡Vírgenes todavía! ... Al menos un par, dejo entre abierta su puerta esa noche...  
  
Draco se instalo rápidamente, después de todo, no tenia mucho equipaje consigo... La habitación resultaba agradable, una cama amplia, una pequeña salita, un baño estilo modernista, con tina... En fin, todas las comodidades posibles... No tuvo queja; Potter si que sabia vivir bien y tratar por igual a sus "invitados" El único detalle, que desvirtuaba con todo el glamour; era su estado de animo, su vestimenta y sus heridas, aun frescas y dolorosas...  
  
Arrojo las muletas a la cama y se sentó... Un colchón blando lo recibió... ¡Dio gracias a los Dioses del olimpo! Después de mucho vagar, dormiría decentemente, en una cama con sabanas limpias, finas... Como lo merecía un Malfoy... ¡Y también podría tomar un baño! Con abundante agua caliente, y jabón de olor...Con mucho cuidado se fue desprendiendo de sus ropas, el dolor en las costillas todavía era fuerte, con toda la calma del mundo se quito el pantalón y la bota, las arrojo lejos, cerca de la entrada...  
  
-¡Maldito Potter! Estas jugando conmigo, me tienes a tu merced... Si tú quisieras, podrías curarme en cuestión de segundos... Pero te estas vengando de todas las que te hice en el colegio... El colegio... Hogwarts... ¡Ja! ¡Que tiempos aquellos, que se fueron para nunca mas volver!  
  
Draco soñaba todos los días con volver a l colegio, ser aquel adolescente frívolo y calculador... El centro de todas las miradas féminas y masculinas... Al que todo mundo le rendía tributo de alguna u otra manera... Cuando todavía era "libre" cuando no era un... Asesino... Un asesino de Muggles... Su mirada volvió a tornarse en su muñeca... La marca tenebrosa... Debió haber estado loco aquel día en que decidió unirse a las filas de Voldemort... Aunque en realidad, fue su padre quien lo llevo por el camino de la perdición... Pero en aquel entonces, Lucius Malfoy, era un hombre temible, al que no se le podía decir que no... Lo hizo por miedo...Por no contrariarle... Por... ¡Estupido! ¿Por qué no había tomado aquella mochila que siempre guardaba celosamente en su closet, con ropa y comida mágica para varios días? ... ¿Cobardía?... Si ¡Por cobarde! Por no querer dejar a tras la vida de lujos, por ser un completo inútil niño mimado, que nunca se gano el pan con el sudor de su frente... Todo le llegaba en bandeja de plata, bastaba con tronar los dedos y enseguida una docena de Elfos domésticos se le aparecía, haciéndole circo, maroma y teatro... -¡Amo Draco, señor! ¡Estamos para servirle! ¡Lo que usted guste y mande, señor!  
  
Era difícil reconocer, que fue por su frivolidad que acepto esa horrible marca... ¡Solo por eso! Por que ni siquiera estaba convencido de sus actos, ni de que el lado oscuro fuera su mejor opción... ¡Que decepción! Y ahora... Su vida un desastre... Corrección... ¿Eso era vida? ¿Huir de "ellos" era realmente vivir? ¡Por supuesto que no! Unirse a aquel grupo de Darks, tampoco había sido buena idea, había aprendido muchas cosas, de eso ni hablar, pero solo se estaba engañando a si mismo, por eso adopto su manera de vivir la vida, sus costumbres y algunas otras cosas mas... Pero había comprendido mas tarde, que esa no era la manera en que quería regir su vida para siempre... También huyo sin decir ni una sola palabra...Y cuando mas solo se sentia... Cuando estaba apunto de cometer una tontería... Aparece... ¡SAN POTTER! La persona a la que jamás pensó volverse encontrar... ¿Acaso este nuevo encuentro, tenia un significado? ¿Por qué el destino volvía a ponerlo en su camino?  
  
Rió para si mismo... Dolía reconocer, que le dio gusto volverle a ver... Le inyecto animo, el decirle "Cara rajada" "El héroe que vino a salvarnos" Todas esas chiquilladas... Alguna ves se detuvo a pensar en el por que de los insultos y llego a la conclusión de que le parecían divertidas... Le encantaba ver la cara de Harry, si, "Harry"ponerse color roja por el coraje... Como Snape le quitaba puntos Griffyndor, solo por el hecho de "existir" O la rivalidad en el campo de Quidditch; el en sus Nimbus 2001 y Harry en su flamante Saeta de fuego... ¡Cuánto le envidio aquel día! En realidad siempre se la tuvo, aunque nunca llego a reconocerlo abiertamente... Y ahora, parecía que las cosas se habían invertido... Harry Potter, todo un "Don Importante" Rico, con todas las comodidades y el... "Don nadie" pobre y muriéndose de hambre casi todos los días...  
  
-Recogí lo que sembré, y si ahora estoy sumido en el hoyo, es por que me lo merezco... Pero claro, nadie me oirá decirlo... Preferiría morir, antes de que alguien vea mi orgullo derrotado...Potter menos que nadie... El mucho menos...  
  
Después de hacer un breve análisis de conciencia, por fin pudo ducharse, aunque claro, con el pie de fuera... Resultaba cómico verle así... Y en su poderosa y musculosa espalda, Un dragón que abarcaba toda esa zona... Bendito el mortal que tuvo el placer de haberle tocado... Y maldito aquel que dejo aquellas marcas de tortura en ella...  
  
El sonido de un cristal roto, por el contacto con una copa de vino a medio terminar... Harry Potter había bebido de mas esa noche, los recuerdos volvieron después de tantos años... Años de infinita soledad, de infinita tristeza... Y ahora, el causante principal de todas sus frustraciones, estaba bajo su mismo techo, durmiendo a unos cuantos pasos de el... ¡Ni en sus mas locos sueños se lo habría imaginado! Draco Malfoy, el Slytherin orgulloso, el altivo, el arrogante el... El... Hermoso, el dueño de sus mas oscuras y bajas pasiones... Si, su dueño, al único al que le había reservado su corazón... Un corazón aun virgen y con habidos deseos de amar y ser amado... Amado por aquel Dios de ojos grises y cabellera platinada... Aunque ahora la ocultara bajo un manto negro, oscuro... ¡Que maldita cosa tenia Draco Malfoy! ¡¿Por qué lo afectaba de aquella manera?! ¿¡Por qué nadie pudo borrarlo de su mente!? ¡PORQUE! ¿Por que se había prestado para representar aquella farsa, ocho años atrás...? ¿Por tener "algo" de aquel a quien amaba? La respuesta... ¡Si! En aquel entonces no dudo ni un instante... Su "alma bondadosa" por no decir ¡estupida! Tomo una decisión apresurada... Y lo había hecho también por los Weasley, aquellos que lo habían tratado como a uno igual, era lo menos que podía hacer; El honor de su "unica hija" estaba en juego... Ya se imaginaba a la señora Weasley, llorando la desgracia de Ginny, al señor Arthur, siendo señalado por una sociedad mágica tradicionalista y Ron... De haberse enterado de la verdad ¡Hubiera matado con sus propias manos a... el! Eso no podía permitirlo, de ninguna manera...  
  
Aun estaban frescas en su memoria, aquellas imágenes de la chica pelirroja, llorando por los rincones de la escuela, ¿Por qué no había tomado el pasillo de la izquierda, en lugar de, el de la derecha ese día lluvioso de Mayo? El destino... ¡Siempre el maldito destino! De no haber tomado ese camino, no hubiese encontrado aquel hilillo de sangre, corriendo por el piso... Y a una chica ingenua, llorando su desgracia, con un cuchillo en la mano... Afortunadamente para ellos, la señorita Pomfrey la atendió sin preguntar nada y re recupero días después... Nadie supo del incidente.  
  
Después la gran mentira... ¡Estamos enamorados! ¡Queremos casarnos en cuanto terminemos el colegio! ¡Por supuesto que hubo júbilo dentro de la familia! Los pronósticos por fin se habían hecho realidad... –No podíamos haber encontrado un mejor partido para Ginny... -¡No sabes lo feliz que nos hace, que ahora formes parte de la familia Harry... Y bla, bla, bla... Para rematar, la noche de bodas... ¡Fue un suplicio haber tenido que dormir con una persona non grata! Al menos desde el punto de vista sentimental, por que la chica era simpática... Pero solo podía sentir amistad por ella, nunca amor...  
  
Pronto llego la noticia (De hecho demasiado pronto) de que la cigüeña arribaría a casa de los Potter... No faltaron los comentarios incómodos de los gemelos, haciendo alusión de que los recién casados se habían "adelantado" a la noche de bodas... Esto causo revuelo, pero como ya estaban casados, no hubo mayor problema... Ahora la noticia de todos los días, la llegada del niño, o niña a la Madriguera, por que "ellos así lo habían decidido" Ellos, siempre ellos, su maldita nariz, metiéndose en todo... –Es mi familia Harry, ellos creen que es lo mejor para todos... –Debes acoplarte Harry... Harry, ¡Harry! parecía un títere manejado con hilos de esclavitud... Lo único que le llenaba en esos momentos, era que se entrenaba para ser un buen Auror, de los mejores, pasaba el mayor tiempo posible, en los cubiles de entrenamiento, dentro de el ministerio de magia, Harry era su arma mas poderosa y guardaban el secreto con mucho sigilo... ahí le llegaba la noche; mientras más horas estuviera lejos de "casa" mejor, así se evitaba pleitos con Ginny. Todo marcho sin pena ni gloria... En ratos de soledad, comenzó a escribir sus memorias, y le tomo el gusto por la escritura... Lleno varios libros con poemas, novelas y muchas cosas más...  
  
Hasta el fatídico día, en que el bebe debía de llegar... Todo se complico, un ataque de mortífagos, (quienes seguían haciendo de las suyas a pesar de no existir Voldemort) Insistían en su absurda idea de aferrarse a un recuerdo y de seguir sembrando terror en el mundo mágico... San Mungo, donde Ginny era atendida, fue uno de los principales objetivos... Muchos enfermos murieron, otros tantos quedaron mas mal, de lo que ya estaban y Ginny, apenas pudo dar a luz en el frío suelo, a solas... Tuvo una hemorragia, perdió mucha sangre... Harry apenas pudo llegar a su encuentro, tomo a la criatura en sus brazos, y después... Su esposa dejo de existir...  
  
A partir de ese momento, juro, por sobre todas las cosas, no volver a saber nada del mundo mágico... Se asqueo de tanta matanza, de tanta venganza... Su hijo no crecería en ese mundo. Los Weasley se opusieron, incluso trataron de obtener la patria potestad del bebe, pero fracasaron... Los únicos que apoyaron a Harry, fueron Hermione y Ron (quienes también decidieron unir sus vidas) Solo con ellos se carteaba de ves en cuando y por el método tradicional... Cambio toda su cámara en Gringotts por dinero Muggle, y así comenzó una nueva vida... Una vida que hasta el momento era fructífera... Harry se había convertido en un escritor famoso, algunos de sus "cuentos de ficción" habían llamado la atención de una editorial y le habían impreso su libro... Fue todo un éxito... Ahora trabajaba en casa, y estaba siempre al cuidado del pequeño Dimitri... Todo en paz, todo en calma... Salvo los reproches del pequeño quejándose de su encierro... Muchas veces fue llamado por los profesores de Dimitri... Alegaban que el niño era "diferente" y que necesitaba ir a una escuela especial... Siempre estaba solo, no tenía ningún amigo, por que lo consideraban "raro" y los que llegaban a ir a su casa, salían corriendo... Gritando que Dimitri ERA UN DIABLO...Por eso tuvo que buscarle maestros particulares... Ya le explicaría, cuando fuese un poquito mayor todo, ahora no era tiempo... Pero ahora con la llegada de Draco... Todo cambiaba... Corría peligro su "gran secreto"  
  
Con todo eso revolviéndole la cabeza, se fue a acostar, a las tres de la madrugada... No sin antes haberse terminado toda la botella de licor...  
  
El día siguiente, le amaneció a Draco hasta las 12 del día, hubiese seguido dormido, si no fuera por unas risas que escucho a través de la ventana, como pudo se asomo, y vio a Dimitri, jugando en el amplio jardín, justamente debajo; eso le molesto un poco, no le gustaba ser molestado mientras dormía... Volvió a cerrar la ventana... ¡El sueño se le había esfumado! Lo único que quedaba por hacer, era cambiarse y salir de ahí, se levanto con la ayuda de las muletas... Pero... ¿Y su ropa? ¡¿Donde estaba?!  
  
-¿¡Dónde jodidos esta!? Aquí la deje anoche... ¡Pero si de que me extraño! Potter tuvo que haber entrado a mi cuarto, mientras dormía... Tal parece que las malas costumbres no se le han quitado...  
  
(Toc-Toc)  
  
-Permiso...  
  
Una joven mucama abrió la puerta, llevaba entre sus manos, lavada y planchada su ropa, al alzar la vista se encontró con un sujeto medio desnudo, o a medio vestir (Cuestión de enfoque) el color rojo se le subió a las mejillas, y no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo, Draco quiso hacerse el interesante y le guiño un ojo...  
  
-Gracias por traerme mi ropa preciosa... Puedes dejarla sobre la cama...  
  
Por inercia (Porque se sentia completamente hechizada por el hombre) la dejo en el lugar indicado, y salio a toda velocidad... Draco rió para si mismo... Se sentia atractivo, y le daba placer ver a las chicas sonrojarse por sus piropos... Esta ves, recogió su cabello con una coleta, y dejo un rizo suelto... Bajo hasta el vestíbulo, Maggy le recibió de inmediato y le ofreció de desayunar junto al Sr., quien apenas había bajado a tomar los alimentos. Acepto, tenia mucha hambre.  
  
Cuando llego al comedor, vio a Harry leyendo el periódico Muggle y fumando un cigarrillo... Al escuchar ruido, Harry dejo de leer...  
  
-Pensé que dormirías todo el día...  
  
-Pensaste mal...  
  
-¿Dormiste bien? ¿Fue de tu agrado la habitación?  
  
-He estado en mejores lugares Potter, pero no me puedo quejar...  
  
-¿Qué deseas almorzar? Por que a estas horas, ya no es desayuno...  
  
Draco echo una mirada a los restos de comida que su anfitrión tenia depositados en su plato, se le veía buena pinta, aunque no demasiada agua para el (Harry tenia una jarra de buen tamaño, a medio terminar)  
  
-Creo que pediré lo mismo que tu...  
  
-Buena elección...  
  
(Harry hizo llamar a Maggy y le dio instrucciones de que le prepararan lo mismo a su invitado)  
  
-¿Algo interesante en el periódico Potter?  
  
-Nada que te incumba Malfoy...  
  
-¿Por qué se llaman por sus apellidos? ¿No se supone que son amigos?  
  
La voz era de Dimitri, quien había terminado de jugar a "Los extraterrestres invaden la tierra" y llegaba cubierto de lodo, de pies a cabeza, con una potente pistola de agua en las manos...  
  
-Hijo, Lo tenemos tan arraigado que ya se nos hace de lo más normal...  
  
-¿Qué significa arraigado?  
  
-¿Por qué haces preguntas tan tontas Dimitri?  
  
-Significa que se ha hecho ya una costumbre ¿Te queda claro? (Contesto Draco oportunamente)  
  
¡Oh! Gracias señor... Ya lo entendí...  
  
-No me digas señor, me haces sentir viejo...Puedes llamarme, Tío Draco...  
  
-Muy bien, Tío Draco...  
  
-Ejem... Dimitri...Anda ve a cambiarte de ropa... Er ¿Quieres salir a montar?  
  
-¡Guau! ¡Claro que si papa! Hace mucho que no lo hacemos, No me tardo... Esperame, no te vayas a ir sin mí...  
  
Salio corriendo del comedor, dejando sus huellas de lodo por todas partes...  
  
-¡TIO DRACO! ¡Eres un atrevido! (Harry azoto el periódico en al mesa)  
  
-No hagas una tempestad en un vaso de agua... Potter, no quiero que tu hijo me vea como... Como un...  
  
-¡Mortífago!  
  
Se adelanto a decir Harry y Draco desapareció la sonrisa que apenas unos segundos atrás, había tenido en su rostro... Le había dolido el comentario.  
  
-¿No fuiste tu, quien dijo que "esas rarezas" no eran tema de discusión en esta casa?  
  
-No te entrometas en mi vida Malfoy, yo se como educar a mi hijo...  
  
-Pues no lo parece... Potter.  
  
Harry iba a seguir discutiendo, pero Maggy apareció con la comida para Draco, ambos guardaron silencio, regreso a su lectura, aunque en realidad no estaba leyendo nada, solo había ocultado su rostro tras el papel, y maldijo con todas sus fuerzas a Draco... Por que tenia razón, no fue paciente con el niño, el solo quería saber el significado de aquella palabra...  
  
-Como habrás podido escuchar, saldré a dar un paseo; puedes ir libremente por la casa... Pero no se te ocurra querer hacer algo "anormal" por que me voy a enterar y puedo enfadarme en serio...  
  
-Descuida, tu te has encargado especialmente en que nada de eso suceda... ¿Crees que en mi condición pudiera hacer algo al respecto? ¿Eh Potter? Se que gozas viéndome humillado, invalido...  
  
-Gozar, Gozar... Yo gozo viéndote humillado e invalido... Mmm, no, no lo creo, te equivocas... Yo no gozo con tu sufrimiento Malfoy, al contrario, te compadezco... Y hasta cierto punto me das lastima... Tú ya no eres aquel muchacho que conocí hace algunos años... Ahora te escondes bajo esa "personalidad oscura" Si lo haces para que nadie te hiera... Déjame decirte que aquí, en "mi casa" nadie lo hará... Por mi puedes regresar a la normalidad... Es tu decisión... Nos vemos después...  
  
Harry se levanto de su lugar... Draco no supo que contestarle... ¿Por qué Harry era tan cambiante? Hacia apenas pocos minutos, le había clavado el dedo en la yaga, y después... Se mostraba comprensivo con el... ¿A que demonios estaba jugando? ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino? De una cosa estaba seguro... Tampoco Harry era el mismo de antes, el también había cambiado, tanto físicamente como moral y espiritualmente, podía percibirlo, como un perfume... Una esencia que flotaba en el ambiente...  
  
A simple vista podía apreciar que Harry no era feliz... Al igual que el... Ambos almas solitarias, aunque... Harry le llevaba la delantera, al menos el tenia un hijo en quien apoyarse, en quien pensar... A quien poder abrazar... Dimitri... ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en el? ¡Acababa de conocerle! Pero le había dejado impactado... Era como su vivo retrato, a su edad... Jugando en soledad, haciendo preguntas que jamás eran contestadas...  
  
-¡Deja de pensar en tonterías Draco Malfoy! Mejor concéntrate en el delicioso manjar que han puesto delante de ti...  
  
Harry y Dimitri, tardaron bastante tiempo en su paseo; mientras tanto, Draco aprovecho para recorrer algunas de las habitaciones de la mansión, las que le resultaran más fáciles, sin tener que subir escaleras... Dio con el que parecía ser el despacho de trabajo de Harry... Adentro descubrió varios retratos, de el con gente que parecía ser gente importante... Varios reconocimientos, algunos trofeos... Una computadora sobre el escritorio y varios borradores a un lado...   
  
CUADRO A CUADRO ME DESANGRO  
  
Cuadro a cuadro me desangro  
  
el desaliento no me deja seguir  
  
por mas que quiero no te alcanzo  
  
todo el amor no es suficiente para ti.  
  
¿Que diferencia encuentras ahora?  
  
todos deshechos, censurados (cortados)  
  
todos en miembros  
  
todos igual.  
  
Tu imagen mi imagen  
  
Mi imaginación no puede más  
  
Mi imagen tu imagen  
  
Me esta acabando, sin mas ni mas  
  
Me miro en el espejo  
  
¿Que es lo que realmente veo?  
  
¿Soy yo, o eres tú?  
  
No lo se, no lo se...  
  
Draco no entendía mucho sobre versos, pero este se le hacia "algo triste" ¿estaría Harry llorando por un amor? ¿Por su esposa muerta?  
  
-¡¿Que haces aquí?!  
  
Harry había llegado ya... El rubio lo repaso de arriba abajo... Se veía realmente bien con su traje de equitación... Ese pantalón ceñido a sus piernas, que resaltaba más sus músculos, la chaqueta... Su fuete, las botas... Una visión sensual... excitante... Nueva... Diferente.  
  
-Creí escuchar, que podía ir a cualquier parte...  
  
-Aquí no, es mi lugar de trabajo... Asuntos personales... Además no te di permiso para leer mis cosas... ¡Entrometido! (Le arrebato la hoja)  
  
-¿Eres escritor?  
  
-A-Así es...  
  
-¿De Auror a escritor? Es mucha la diferencia...  
  
-¡Como sabes que....! ¡Responde! ¿¡Cómo sabes que fui Auror?! (Lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa)  
  
-¡Suéltame Potter!  
  
-¡No¡ no te soltare hasta que me digas todo... ¡RESPONDEME!   
  
¡¡¡Taran!!!! Fin de este capitulo nn ¿QUE LES PARECIO? ¿LES RESPONDI ALGUNAS PREGUNTAS? Yo creo que muchas jejeje... Pues bien, ya vieron lo que les ha pasado a estos dos hermosos chicos en ocho años... ¡Como cambian las personas! ¿Pero del todo? Naaa, no lo creo...Si no, pregúntenle a Harry... Muajajaja...  
  
Bueno, todavía quedan muchas cosas por descubrir, así que sigan leyendo y dejando mensajitos jiji Me alegran el día...  
  
Chao...  
  
PD:  
  
No se olviden darse una vuelta por la dirección nueva del grupo "Orden Draco Dormiens" (EN MI BIOGRAFIA) si aun no te has mudado, ¡Hazlo ya! Por que borrare el grupo viejo... OK?  
  
Ahora si ya me despido... 


	4. CAPITULO 4

  
  
**CAPITULO 4**

-¡Suéltame Potter!  
  
-¡No¡ no te soltare hasta que me digas todo... ¡RESPONDEME! (Lo estrello contra la pared)  
  
El rostro de Draco estaba muy cerca del suyo, podía sentir su respiración agitada, ver sus ojos, hasta cierto punto, temerosos y esos labios rosados y jugosos. Con un simple movimiento hacia el frente y podrían ser suyos, todos suyos... Como siempre había soñado.  
  
-¡Me estas...lastimando! ¡Por favor, déjame en paz! No aguanto el dolor... ¡Mis costillas!  
  
¿Había escuchado bien? ¿¡Draco, diciendo... por favor!? Estas palabras desarmaron completamente a Harry. Lo soltó muy despacio... Pero no dejo de mirarlo... Ahora lo observaba tan indefenso... Tan temeroso ¿Qué maldita cosa le había sucedido?  
  
Draco se recargo con mucha dificultad en la pared, llevándose una mano a su costado, quejándose amargamente. Ahora Harry se sentia el hombre ¡mas vil sobre la tierra! No había sido la manera correcta de actuar ante su impulso. ¡Pero Draco también tenia culpa! ¿Cómo rayos se había enterado, si se suponía que era un secreto?  
  
-L-lo siento... Olvide tu situación...  
  
-¡Oh, no! No la olvidaste Potter... Lo hiciste... con toda la intención... ¿Qué esperas ahora? Me tienes a tu merced... ¡Véngate... de todas las cosas que te hice! ¡MATAME! Pero hazlo rápido...Por que si no lo haces, juro que a la primera oportunidad que tenga ¡YO TE MATARE A TI!  
  
-No, te equivocas Draco... Ya no serias capaz de cometer otro asesinato mas, a sangre fría. Me has abierto los ojos... Huyes de ti mismo, huyes de tu pasado... De tus recuerdos tormentosos. Quieres olvidarlo todo ¿no es cierto? Olvidar esa inmunda vida que has llevado.  
  
(Draco comenzó a reírse descaradamente de nervios)  
  
-¡Vaya! Yo creía que los idiotas estaban en huelga, pero parece que salieron a trabajar... ¿¡Quién te ha dicho que quiero olvidar imbecil!? ¿Qué sabes tú de mi vida? ¡NADA! No tienes ni la más mínima jodida idea...  
  
-No te hagas el valiente conmigo Malfoy... No te escudes bajo tus frases sarcásticas, ya no te quedan. He dado en el punto, y nadie me lo va a quitar de la cabeza...  
  
-Piensa lo que quieras Potter, me tiene sin cuidado...  
  
-Todavía queda un punto por discutir... ¿Cómo sabes que fui Auror? Vas a contestarme Draco Malfoy ¡Y no saldremos de este cuarto hasta que me hayas dicho todo!  
  
-Entonces vas a tener que esperar sentado... ¡Por que no te voy a decir una puta palabra! Además ¿Qué carajos te importa? Tú ya no quieres saber nada del mundo M-A-G-I-C-O... Patronus Potter... ¿Qué más da como me haya enterado?  
  
Harry no le contesto, solo comenzó a respirar mas rápido y apretó los puños con mas fuerza.  
  
-Jajaja, los papeles se revierten... El que esta huyendo de todo eres tú...Potter. ¿Qué cosa le habrá sucedido al niñito mimado de Dumbledore?  
  
(Draco fingió voz melosa y burlona)  
  
-¿Por qué habrá venido a enclaustrarse en este lúgubre mansión? ¿Acaso su esposa era tan fea que no quiso que nadie la viera? Jajaja...  
  
-¡CALLATE MALFOY!  
  
-Ahhhh, He logrado hacerte enfadar de nuevo... Otro punto para mi... 2-0 favor Malfoy...  
  
-¡Si no fuera por Dimitri! ¡JURO QUE YA TE HABRIA HECHO PEDAZOS EN ESTE INSTANTE!  
  
(Draco se incorporo desafiante y se abrió la camisa, arrancándose los botones que rodaron por el suelo)  
  
-¡Vamos Potter! Aquí me tienes... ¡Saca tu varita, y lánzame ese Avada Kedavra, que has deseado por tanto tiempo! ¡VAMOS! ¿Por qué dudas maldito Griffyndor?  
  
Harry estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con Draco. Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, con solo estirar la mano, de ahí salio su varita y de inmediato apunto a Draco justo en el corazón...  
  
-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Magia sin varita... Sorprendente...  
  
(Respiración agitada de Harry, la mano le temblaba)  
  
-¿¡Ahora quien es el que no se atreve!? ¿¡QUIEN ES EL COBARDE AQUÍ!?  
  
¡Reficio, Inmendo!  
  
Grito Harry con todas sus fuerzas, un rayo azuloso salio de su varita y cubrió a Draco por completo... Todo fue rápido, la luz desapareció, y Draco estaba curado... En lugar de haberle atacado, le había sanado el pie y las costillas...  
  
-V-vete... Largate Malfoy... ¡NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER!  
  
Los cristales del cuarto se rompieron en miles de fragmentos filosos, el aire comenzó a colarse y todos los escritos de Harry volaron del escritorio, la lluvia comenzó a caer..... Harry perdió el control sobre si mismo, había vuelto a utilizar la magia, y eso le dolió... Fue tanta su furia que comenzó a tirar todo... ¡Estaba desquiciado! Abrió la puerta del despacho y a su paso los objetos cercanos a el, salían disparados por una fuerza invisible. Draco no supo que hacer al momento... Se quedo parado, tratando de analizar todo lo que ocurrió... ¡Potter lo había curado por fin! En lugar de atacarlo y matarlo, le había hecho un favor...  
  
Maggy y algunos sirvientes más, al escuchar los ruidos, llegaron de inmediato... Trataron de hablar con el "señor" pero no lo consiguieron. Con palabras altisonantes los mando de vuelta a sus labores. Termino por encerrarse en su cuarto con llave, y poner "O fortuna" de Carmina Burana a todo volumen, una, otra y otra ves mas... Más ruidos de objetos quebrándose. Dimitri, que se encontraba en su cuarto haciendo deberes, se escondió debajo de su cama, ya sabía que su padre estaba molesto y que duraría horas encerrado. Abrazo su muñeco de peluche y cerro los ojos... ¡Le daba terror esa música! ¡Ayuden a papa! ¡Ayuden a papa! Clamaba el pequeño en silencio... Luego se tapo los oídos con ambas manos, pero aun así escuchaba... Salio de su cuarto para ir a refugiarse a los brazos de Maggy..  
  
Draco regreso a su cuarto con la firme convicción de largarse de ahí, ya no tenia por que quedarse, el trato había sido permanecer en la mansión hasta aliviarse de sus heridas y ahora que ya lo estaba. Empezó a guardar sus escasas pertenecías en la mochila, cuando tocaron a su puerta...  
  
-¡NO QUIERO QUE ME MOLESTEN! ¡LARGO!  
  
-Mr... Malfoy, soy Maggy, el ama de llaves, por favor, necesito su ayuda...  
  
(Draco abrió con mucho desgano la puerta)  
  
-¡Voy de prisa, así que hable rápido!  
  
-¡Hemos intentado por todos los medios posibles de hablar con el señor, pero es prácticamente imposible!  
  
-Si el "señor" no quiere salir, muy su problema... No me importa, por mi puede irse al demonio...  
  
-Pero... Mr, Malfoy... Por favor... Dimitri esta muy asustado...  
  
(El niño se abrazaba las faldas de la mujer)  
  
-Usted lo conoce, hable con el... Se lo suplico.  
  
-¡IDIOTAS MUGGLES, BUENOS PARA NADA! ¡Hágase a un lado! ... ¿Dónde esta el cuarto de Potter?  
  
-Sígame... Lo llevare...  
  
-No, usted hágase cargo del niño... Solo dígame por donde llegar...  
  
-Ya... todo esta perdido... ¡El se ira! ¡Se ira para siempre otra ves! Draco... Draco Malfoy... Yo le dije que se fuera...  
  
(Otro trago de vino)  
  
-¡Por que! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Si yo... Nuestro destino es estar separados... ¡Eres un idiota! Egocéntrico... Déspota... ¡Hiciste que volviera a... hacer eso...! ¡Te odio! Pero también me gustas... Te deseo...  
  
(Ultimo trago y la botella voló por el aire para estrellarse con el único vidrio que quedaba en su ventana)  
  
(Toc, Toc)  
  
-¡POTTER! ¡Abre!  
  
(Silencio)  
  
-¡QUE HABRAS LA MALDITA PUERTA! Se que estas ahí...  
  
(Silencio)  
  
Draco entonces hizo uso de sus "habilidades" mágicas. Como todo buen Mortífago, sabía abrir las cerraduras de cualquier cosa, sin ningún esfuerzo. Cuando entro observo que todo estaba fuera de lugar, todo completamente roto, la música todavía puesta a todo volumen...  
  
-¿Dónde estas Potter? ¡Mírate! ¡Perdido por el alcohol!  
  
(Harry estaba en un rincón, sentado en el piso, completamente ebrio)  
  
-¡Levántate! ¡Que ejemplo le vas a dar a tu hijo!  
  
Harry parecía muñeco de trapo, sus piernas parecían estar encantadas con un Taranta legra... Draco lo arrastro hasta en el sanitario, abrió la llave del lavabo y le metió la cabeza en el agua fría...  
  
-¡Con esto vas a reaccionar Potter!  
  
-Ahhhh ¡Esta muy fría!  
  
-¿Y que esperabas? ¿Un baño sauna? ¡Y ya deja de moverte que estas mojando todo!  
  
-¡¡Ahhhh!! Para... para... ¡Vete... de aquí Malfoy! ¡No te necesito... ¡  
  
-¡Eres un irresponsable, remedo de padre!  
  
(Draco se puso cara, cara con el y le dio una bofetada para que reaccionara)  
  
Harry hábilmente, paso un brazo por el cuello de Draco, lo atrajo hacia si, y lo beso inesperadamente... Ya no pudo resistir más... Tenia que besar esos labios tentadores y esa era la oportunidad...  
  
-¡¡¡Pottmmmm!!!  
  
Harry parecía poseso, ahora que estaba probando por primera vez los labios de Draco, no lo iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente. Acorralo a Draco entre su cuerpo y el espejo del baño... Su lengua se metió profundamente, y pego su cadera contra la del rubio, comenzó a frotarse contra el... Draco quiso separarse, pero las caricias que estaba recibiendo eran altamente placenteras... Harry era todo un experto en besar (Por lo que estaba pudiendo constatar) ¡Pero aquello no estaba bien! ¡Los dos eran hombres!  
  
-¡Basta Potter, maldito ebrio degenerado! (Lo aventó con todas sus fuerzas y Harry cayo de espaldas, pegándose en la cabeza)  
  
-¡No pensé que fueras a caer tan bajo! ... ¡Eh Potter! ¡Potter! Ya, deja de jugar y levántate... ¡POTTER! ¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no! No, no, no... Harry, no me hagas esto...  
  
Corrió a su auxilio...Draco lo tomo en sus brazos y lo movió varias veces. Pero Harry no reacciono... Puso su oído en el pecho para escucharle los latidos de su corazón... Se oía muy débil... ¿Y su pulso?  
  
-¡Dios! No... ¡Que maldita cosa hice!  
  
Haciendo uso de su fuerza, lo levanto, y lo llevo directo a su cama... ¡Estaba muy preocupado! Había que llamar a alguien! ¿Pero a quien? ¿Utilizar la magia? ¡Todos se iban a dar cuenta! Pero, por una buena causa... ¡Si Harry moría lo iban a meter a la cárcel! "ellos se enterarían" y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estarían ahí...  
  
-¡Un medico Muggle! ¡Maggy, ella puede ayudarme!  
  
Salio del cuarto, dejando solo a Harry... Este abrió un ojo, luego el otro, inspecciono rápidamente todo el lugar... Estaba apunto de morirse de la risa, pero se contuvo... El golpe le había dolido, si... Pero le encanto la manera en que Draco se preocupo por el, incluso le llamo por su nombre... En cuanto a su "corazón y pulso débil" Una técnica aprendida en el ministerio de magia...  
  
¡Un buen escarmiento, Draco Malfoy! Te haré sufrir un poco más... Me seguiré haciendo el inconsciente... Tendrás que cuidarme, no hay ningún doctor en varios kilómetros a la redonda... ¡Oh! Parece que ahí vuelve  
  
-¡Mire, Maggy! ¡Aquí esta! ¿Qué podemos hacer?  
  
-¿¡Cómo dijo que se había golpeado!?  
  
-En... El baño... Se resbalo y se dio un golpe en la cabeza...  
  
Eres un mentiroso Draco, pero te comprendo, no ibas a decirle el verdadero motivo  
  
-Parece que el pulso va regresando... Su temperatura parece estar normal, entonces parece ser un desmayo, tomo demasiado licor... ¡Esta muy mojado! Debemos cambiarlo de ropa de inmediato, puede hacerle daño... Pero... Eso debe hacerlo un hombre, yo no me atrevería... ¡Tendrá que ayudarme Mr Malfoy  
  
-¡¿Qué!? Ni pensarlo... No, no lo haré... No puedo...  
  
Esto se esta poniendo interesante  
  
-¡Claro que puede! Mientras usted lo desviste, yo traeré algunas mantas mas calientes, y... ¡Otras cosas mas! ¡Jesús! Se me ha olvidado el nombre.... Pero enseguida vuelvo, por favor no se tarde...  
  
-¡Mira lo que ha ocasionado tu idiotez Malfoy! Ahora le vas a servir de criado a San Potter... ¡Rayos!  
  
Harry todavía tenia puestas su botas de montar, fue un logro sacárselas, le quito los calcetines y... Ahora venia la parte difícil... ¡Ese bendito pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo! Acerco una mano temblorosa a la parte frontal... Bajo el cierre... El ruido le puso los nervios de punta...  
  
¡Dios! ¡Dios! Tranquilízate Harry o se va a dar cuenta, calma a Nerón   
  
-¡Mierda! ¿Por qué me pongo nervioso? ¿Cuántas veces no desvestí a Blaise y a los otros? Demasiadas... Debería estar acostumbrado a lidiar con esto...  
  
¿¡Cómo que ya debería estar acostumbrado!? ¿¡Tuvo que ver con Zabini!? ¿¡Con cuantos mas!?   
  
-Listo... ¡WOW! ¡Con que eso escondías debajo del pantalón Potter! ¡Guardadito que lo tenias! No estas nada mal...  
  
-¡Vengan, dejen las cosas aquí... Al lado de la cama...  
  
(Maggy, junto con otras mucamas llegaron, una con una bandeja humeante, otra con una jarra, y muy disimuladamente voltearon a ver de disimuladamente al patrón y a el le guiñaron el ojo)  
  
-¿Qué paso con la camisa? ¡Vamos! ¡Muevase! ¡Quitesela también!  
  
-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! (Vieja bruja) –Listo yo ya termine mi trabajo, así que ya me voy, ustedes pueden encargarse de el...  
  
-¿Se va?  
  
-Si, no pienso quedarme un minuto más aquí...  
  
¡No, no puedes irte!   
  
-¿Y piensa que me voy a quedar sola con la responsabilidad? Usted fue el único que vio que sucedió. Desgraciadamente no podemos ir a buscar a un medico en estos momentos, hay lluvia y neblina... Tendrá que esperar a que las condiciones meteorologías mejoren... Así podremos traer al doctor y usted le explicara todo...  
  
Eso Maggy, oblígalo a quedarse  
  
-¿Y cree usted que le voy a hacer caso? ¡Nadie me manda lo que tengo que hacer! Si yo digo que me voy, me voy...  
  
-Se lo ruego, usted es su amigo... De hecho el único que conocemos, su vida social es muy escasa, y si le ha traído hasta aquí, es por que confía en usted y le aprecia... Le hará bien su compañía.  
  
-M-¿me aprecia? ¿Potter?  
  
-Como le he explicado, el señor Potter siempre ha mantenido su vida privada al margen de todo, es por eso que ha elegido vivir en esta parte del país... Así mantiene alejada a la prensa, sobre todo por el niño... No quiere verle mezclado...  
  
-¿Tan importante es?  
  
-¡Oh! Claro que lo es... Mucho muy importante...  
  
-¡Demonios! Esta bien, esta bien... Me quedare, pero solamente serán dos días, ni uno mas... En cuanto logre verle un Mug... Quiero decir, un medico, desapareceré de aquí, es mi ultima palabra...  
  
-Ya decía yo que no eras tan malo Draco  
  
-Se lo agradezco infinitamente... Ahora, si me hace favor de esperar afuera, yo le indicare cuando pueda pasar... ¡Vamos niñas! A trabajar, no se queden ahí, nada mas viendo...  
  
Draco salio confundido... ¿Harry lo apreciaba? ¡Esa mujer estaba completamente loca! No, en realidad no tanto, después de todo ellos no sabían nada acerca del pasado de Harry, no podían saber de la eterna rivalidad entre ellos...  
  
Sus pasos lo condujeron cerca de la sala principal, ahí estaba Dimitri acostado en un sillón, todavía abrazado a su muñeco de peluche... Trataría de hablar con el.  
  
-Hola Dimitri... ¿Estas bien?  
  
(Silencio)  
  
-¡Hey, chico! Te pregunte algo...  
  
-No tengo ganas de hablar... Déjame en paz... (Se acurruco mas en el sillón, ocultando su cara)  
  
-Potter... Quiero decir, tu padre, se va a poner mejor...  
  
-Da igual, mañana o pasado lo volverá a hacer...  
  
-¿Quieres decir que esto lo hace muy seguido?  
  
-Solo cuando se enoja o se pone triste...  
  
-Ya veo... (Draco sentia mucha lastima por el pequeño)  
  
-El ama de llaves lo esta curando, pronto va a estar de vuelta contigo...  
  
-No lo creo... Nunca me hace caso, solo se encierra en su cuarto y no sale en horas... -¿Sabes que tu padre es escritor? Los escritores suelen hacerlo, así se inspiran... Lo tienen "arraigado" ¿recuerdas lo que significa la palabra?  
  
-Si, si me acuerdo... Tengo buena memoria y soy bueno para descubrir pistas... Cuando sea grande voy a ser detective... ¡Le voy a dar una buena paliza a los malos!  
  
-¿Vas a ser de cuidado eh? Dimitri Potter, detective... Suena bien...  
  
-Te voy a decir algo... Pero promete que vas a guardar el secreto... (Dijo en voz baja el chico)  
  
-Lo prometo...  
  
-No, así no tonto... tienes que levantar la mano y decir esto: Juro que no revelare ningún secreto.  
  
(Draco parecía un niño obediente)  
  
-Juro que no revelare ningún secreto...  
  
-Ya has dado tu palabra, si no la cumples, te va a crecer la nariz como a Pinocho, así me daré cuenta... Ven, sígueme, pero no vayas a hacer ruido...  
  
Dimitri tomo de la mano a Draco... No supo explicar lo que sintió, pero fue un calorcito muy especial... Le hizo imaginar muchas cosas agradables... ¿Alguna ves tendría un hijo y pasearía con el? ¿Por qué Dimitri podía apaciguarlo tanto?  
  
Bajaron hasta el sótano, por la cocina... Al fondo de un pequeño pasillo, había una puerta, cerrada con varios candados de buen tamaño...  
  
-No sirven de nada, he descubierto la manera de entrar... Obsérvame...  
  
Puso la mano sobre la puerta y los candados cedieron fácilmente, Draco no se sorprendió, después de todo el chico era hijo de un poderoso mago, aunque no lo supiese...  
  
-Este es uno de mis secretos... No le digas a papa o se molestara en serio...  
  
-Te doy mi palabra... Pero... ¿Sabes hacer mas cosas como esa?  
  
-Muchas, pero esas te las enseñare después... Pasa...  
  
(Detrás de la puerta, había muchas cajas apiladas en un rincón, algunas ya estaban abiertas)  
  
-Papa me tiene prohibido entrar, dice que son cosas de adultos y que no las puedo ver... Mira por ejemplo esto... Es un libro que dice... Hechizos para principiante... y hay mas como este... Atrás de la caja hay una escoba envuelta, no se para que la tiene ahí, se supone que sirven para barrer ¿no? También hay un cuadro de mama...  
  
¿De tu madre? A ver, muéstramelo...  
  
-Esta en la caja de arriba, envuelto en una tela de terciopelo... Tú estas muy alto, puedes alcanzarla mejor...  
  
Draco le hizo caso a Dimitri y saco el cuadro de la caja, cuando lo desenvolvió se encontró con una foto de... ¡Ginny Weasley! Posaba al lado de Harry, al parecer el día de su boda, el novio no parecía estar muy feliz... La pelirroja sonreía pero Harry no... Dentro de la caja había muchas fotos de ese día... Pudo ver la sangre sucia de Granger, a la comadreja Weasley y a otros magos que no conocía... Así que "ella era la madre del pequeño" algunos recuerdos llegaron a su mente....  
  
-Las fotos se mueven... ¿Cómo le habrán hecho? Nunca he visto otras así... ¿Tu si?  
  
-Dimitri, creo que no debemos estar aquí... Si tu padre te lo ha prohibido es mejor que le hagas caso...  
  
-Pero... yo creía que tu sabias algo... ¿Fuiste al colegio con el verdad? Papa me ha dicho que el se caso saliendo de el... Tú debes saber quienes salen en esas fotos... ¿Sabes cómo se llamaba mama?  
  
(¡Maldito Potter! –Pensó Draco- ¿No le has dicho a tu hijo el nombre de su madre?)  
  
-Er, Dimitri... Te contare todo lo que tu quieras, pero aquí no... Subamos, tu padre ya debe estar mejor, querrá verte... Vamos...  
  
-Esta bien... que remedio... ¡Pero no le digas que entramos aquí!  
  
-No le diré nada.... (Pero Potter y yo tendremos una plática muy larga, debemos aclarar varias cosas, incluido el maldito beso)

POR HOY ES TODO... jejeje capítulos cortos ya saben, ya no haré kilométricos... Perdonen la demora pero entre una cosa y otra.... nn Ojala les haya gustado... cualquier comentario ya saben lo que tienen que hacer jejeje... ahhhh y si quieren hablar de todo lo que quieran acerca de Harry Potter visiten este foro... Ahí me doy mis vueltas todos los dias.

http: miarroba.com /foros/ ver.php? foroid =391558

le he puesto espacios por que ya saben que luego no salen jejeje (va todo junto y no se olviven de poner las dos rayitas despues de http)  
  
Nos vemos.....  
  
Atte yo... 


	5. CAPITULO 5

> > **CAPITULO 5**  
  
DIACLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling ¬¬ (Algunos, como Dimitri y Maggy, son solo míos)  
  
Draco y Dimitri, subieron tomados de la mano, rumbo a la habitación de Harry. Para el adulto, el tener esa pequeña manecita entre las suyas, significaba mucho. El pequeño le hacia sentir "cosas muy extrañas" inexplicables por el momento. ¿Seria, que en el fondo, estaba deseoso de formar una familia? ¿Dejar atrás el orgullo, y vivir por fin en paz y en armonía? Tal ves, pero... La sombra de su vida pasada lo seguía atormentando... Aquella marca en su brazo le recordaba día tras día, que había jurado ser leal, ser fiel a un grupo de asesinos a sangre fría... Ser fiel a un futuro lleno de maldad, y de soledad... Una soledad que le había arrojado a los brazos del vicio y a las malas compañías... Incluyendo a sus padres: Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy  
  
-¿Por qué te vistes así?...  
  
(Pregunto Dimitri, sacando a Draco de sus perturbadores recuerdos)  
  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Te doy miedo?  
  
-A mi no, por que yo soy muy valiente. Lo digo por las señoras que hacen el aseo. Se la pasan hablando de ti, todo el tiempo. Ya me tienen aburrido.  
  
-¿Ah si? ¿Y que es lo que dicen?  
  
-Unas dicen que eres... ¿Cómo dicen? Mmm, mala vibra, o algo así. Y hasta se persignan cuando dicen tu nombre. Son unas exageradas.  
  
(Draco estuvo a punto de reírse, pero se contuvo)  
  
-Otras comentan, que pareces un vampiro y que debes vivir en un castillo en Transilvania... ¿Y sabes una cosa? ¡Seria sensacional! Me gustaría conocer ese lugar y ver como les chupas la sangre... Tengo muchas películas y afiches en mi cuarto ¿Has visto alguna?  
  
-No, no he visto ninguna de ellas... (Contesto serio)  
  
Draco sabia perfectamente que los vampiros si existían, si no en el mundo Muggle, si en el mágico, y solían ser espeluznantes y muy crueles.  
  
-¡No te creo! ¿Cómo dices eso?  
  
(Dimitri soltó a Draco de la mano)  
  
-Todo mundo ha visto por lo menos una...  
  
-Te he dicho que no. ¿Por qué no mejor hablemos de otra cosa? Por ejemplo, de aquella fiesta a la cual quieres ir.  
  
-¡Bah! No tiene caso. No voy a ir. Papa nunca me deja... Siempre me regaña cuando le pido permiso.  
  
(Dimitri se volvió a poner muy triste)  
  
-Y es que siempre me pasan cosas "raras" como las que te enseñe allá abajo. Pero yo no se por que... Por eso no tengo amigos. Nadie se quiere juntar conmigo.  
  
Tan fácil que hubiere sido explicarle a Dimitri en aquel preciso momento, toda la verdad. El niño parecía ser mas maduro para su edad y lo hubiera tomado muy bien, Pero Harry estaba reacio a hacerlo. Le estaba ocasionando un daño gravísimo a su hijo. Si el estuviera bajo su protección, lo haría de inmediato y sin miramientos. Y lo haría por que "Potter" todavía era buscado por algunos mortífagos, necios en seguir haciendo el honor a su ya fallecido maestro y protector...  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange, Blaise Zabini, Nott, Warrington y otros mas eran los "activos", tras las ultimas noticias que habían llegado a sus oídos, (Después de fugarse) seguían teniendo sus citas a escondidas del ministerio... ¿Qué pasaría sin ellos se enterasen que Harry tenia un hijo? Ya podía imaginárselo...  
  
-Bien Dimitri... Seguramente tu padre, debe de estar mejor... ¿Quieres ir a verlo?  
  
-No tengo ganas... Mejor me voy a mi cuarto a jugar ¿Quieres venir? Tengo juegos de video muy...  
  
-No... Por el momento, necesito... hablar con el de algo muy importante... Gracias por la invitación de cualquier manera...  
  
-Te lo pierdes... No siempre voy a estar de buen humor para invitarte...  
  
Dimitri subió de dos en dos los escalones hasta su cuarto. Draco se quedo ahí, parado, sin hacer nada... Hacia algunos minutos lo había observado temeroso, agarrado a las faldas del ama de llaves y ahora se mostraba apático e indiferente. Y lo mas extraño de todo esto, es que ni siquiera tenia ganas de ver a su padre, aun sabiendo que se encontraba delicado de salud... Como el hacia, hace ya muchos años... Respiro hondo, y fue directamente hasta la habitación de Harry... Iba a tocar la puerta, cuando el ama de llaves salio...  
  
-Mr. Malfoy, en estos momentos iba a buscarlo. El señor ya se encuentra mucho mejor... Por ahora duerme.  
  
-¿Quiere decir que no puedo hablar con el?  
  
-Me temo que tendrá que esperar a que despierte... Calculo que lo hará en un par de horas... Pero si gusta puede pasar...  
  
-Gracias...  
  
-¿Quiere que le traiga alguna bebida? ¿Tiene hambre?  
  
-No tengo hambre... No se moleste.  
  
-La buena noticia es que la neblina y la lluvia han bajado un poco... Si esto sigue así, podremos mandar llamar al medico a la brevedad. Y usted podrá continuar su camino... No si antes explicar lo sucedido, por supuesto.  
  
-Descuide, se mis responsabilidades... Ahora si me disculpa... (Draco ya había dado algunos pasos al interior e iba a cerrar la puerta detrás de el)  
  
-¿Y el pequeño Dimitri? ¿Mr. Malfoy?  
  
-Esta en su cuarto... Creo que el si necesitara que le lleven algún refrigerio, cuanto antes... Y algo de compañía.  
  
(Acabo por cerrar la puerta)  
  
La habitación estaba a una buena temperatura. Habían prendido la chimenea, el ambiente era calido... La luz estaba apagada, pero no hacia falta encenderla, con la luz que desprendían las llamas de la hoguera, era mas que suficiente. Le daban al lugar un aire de misticismo... Como a el le gustaba. Se acerco hasta la cama donde reposaba Harry, ya cambiado y con un pequeño vendaje alrededor de su cabeza. Se sintió culpable, pero había actuado por un impulso natural, al sentir los labios de el, apresar los suyos. Lo miro de pie... Cruzo los brazos... Lanzo un suspiro... Dios varias vueltas alrededor de la cama... Se llevo la mano a su cabello, síntoma de que algo estaba pensando y no acababa de cuadrar... Luego la mano a la barbilla... ¡Estaba nervioso! De eso no había la menor duda... Repasaba una y otra ves en su cabeza, la escena de aquel beso robado... ¿Por qué lo había besado? Si minutos antes lo había echado de su casa, pero también había sanado su dolorido cuerpo... Harry Potter estaba actuando de una manera muy extraña, al igual que el, ciertamente.  
  
Arrastro una silla hasta la cama... Se sentó... De su pantalón saco un encendedor, y un cigarrillo. Harry estaba dormido, no le importaría un poco de humo... Le dio dos probadas, y comenzó a jugar, haciendo algunas figuras en el aire. Dos bocanadas mas... El cuerpo de Harry subía y bajaba, al compás de su respiración... Que distinto se le apreciaba... Hasta parecía inofensivo, vulnerable a cualquier cosa. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea descabellada... Se volvió a levantar de su lugar... Otra ves caminatas alrededor, de aquí para allá... El cigarrillo comenzó a desaparecer de entre sus dedos...  
  
¡_Demonios, que va! ¡Que más da!  
_  
Se acerco hasta Harry, acerco su rostro y... Sus labios estaban ya tan cerca de los suyos... Pudo apreciar al joven delante suyo, en todo su esplendor. Incluso noto un pequeño lunar en los labios de Harry que a simple vista no se veía. Esas mejillas rosadas, como piel de durazno... Su nariz recta... Perfecta. Sus cejas perfectamente bien delineadas, semi pobladas, castañas...  
  
_Espero que después de esto no te arrepientas, Draco Malfoy  
_  
Acorto al fin esa pequeña distancia que los separaba... Esta ves fue diferente, el había tomado la iniciativa. Fue un ligero roce... ¡Se levanto a toda prisa, todavía incrédulo por lo que acababa de hacer! ¡Había besado a Harry! Pero es que... Sus labios tenían... Tenían la miel que nunca antes había probado en otros. Su textura tan suave y tan... Irresistible...  
  
_Mierda Potter... No puedo resistirme...  
  
_Se arrodillo a su lado, tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Harry y lo beso con urgencia... Saboreo tantas veces como pudo los labios del que alguna vez creyó su enemigo. Después se separo, todavía con el calor dentro de su cuerpo y la respiración agitada... Sentia que las llamas que crepitaban a unos metros, el las llevaba por dentro... Como un fuego intenso que le calcinaba las entrañas... Había una jarra con agua en el buró, se sirvió un baso y lo bebió de prisa...  
  
Y yo que pensaba reclamarle airadamente por haberse pasado de listo... ¡Rayos Potter! Si me quedo aquí soy capaz de... Será mejor que me vaya...Debo aclarar... Muchas cosas...  
  
Se encamino a la puerta, y cerro cuidadosamente... Mientras unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa ligera, lo veían partir en medio de la oscuridad.  
  
Cuando llego hasta su cuarto, su cabeza trabajaba a miles de revoluciones... No era sano si quiera pensar en eso que estaba... "Pensando" ¿Por qué había sucumbido ante algo como, un simple beso? ¿Qué le había orillado a ello?  
  
Potter estaba ebrio... Debió de haberme confundido con alguna morena exuberante... ¡Por mi cabello largo seguramente! ¿Por qué otra cosa si no? Ese beso era para una persona muy diferente... A mi... Para una mujer. ¡_Carajo! ¿Por qué me siento así?  
  
_Vueltas y mas vueltas por todas partes, tratando de encontrar una buena explicación a sus "actos" pero no encontró una buena excusa. Debía tranquilizarse... En una orilla de la habitación, su inseparable mochila, corrió hacia ella y de las bolsas laterales saco una pequeña caja, con varios paquetes de "polvo blanco" abrió uno... La mano le temblaba...  
  
¡Nooo! ya no quiero esto para mí...  
  
(Arrojo todo por la ventana)  
  
_Solo me estoy matando a mi mismo... No puedo segur viviendo de esta manera... Pero tampoco puedo quedarme aquí. El estar con Potter y Dimitri me esta afectando. Aunque me duela, debo partir cuanto antes. ¿Pero por que me duele? Llevo escasas horas aquí y... Y...Me siento como en casa... Esa es la verdad por mas irreal que parezca. El reencontrarme con Potter me hizo volver atrás. A recordar aquellas cosas que tanto añoro... A sentirme libre... ¡Maldita sea la hora! ¡Maldita sea!  
_  
Fue hasta el baño, y se miro al espejo... ¿A dónde había quedado aquel Draco Malfoy seguro de si mismo? Como había dicho Potter... Oculto bajo un velo de misterio y perdición, aparentando ser algo que no era, ¿tratando de ser alguien diferente?... Esa era la respuesta. Abrió el botiquín de primero auxilios tras el espejo... Unas tijeras... Y sin miramientos, comenzó a cortarse el cabello... Largos mechones cayeron en el suelo, unos tras otro... Mas tarde, con un rastrillo, se afeito los laterales... Cuando termino su trabajo, observo su rostro... A pesar del oscuro que todavía llevaba en algunas partes, se reencontró con el mismo... Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy... Termino por quitarse los aretes que llevaba por todas partes, los tiro en el retrete y jalo de la cadena.  
  
_Hecho esta... Comenzare una nueva vida... Pero siendo yo mismo...Me diste una buena lección Harry... Si Harry, pues así te llamas...Me iré lejos, caminando senderos que nunca he andado, como en los últimos meses. ¿Y sabes por que lo haré? Porque no soy una buena compañía... Y por que estando yo aquí, todos ustedes corren peligro...  
_  
(Draco hablaba con su reflejo en el baño)  
  
_Ellos me quieren a mí... Ellos me buscan y si me encuentran... No seré yo quien les arruine la vida, ya no quiero ser el causante de más desgracias, ni de más muertes... Es lo mejor. Harry y Dimitri deben continuar con sus vidas, yo no tengo derecho de meterme en ella...  
_  
Salio del tocador con todo su cabello entre sus brazos y lo coloco en la cama... Busco algunas hojas y tinta para escribir algunas líneas....  
  
**_Harry...  
  
Escribir esta carta es una de las tantas cosas absurdas que he hecho en los últimos minutos, no tiene caso que te explique cuales han sido. Solo quiero decirte que te doy las gracias por haberme dado refugio algunas horas en tu casa y por haberme abierto los ojos... Si Harry Potter, aunque no lo quieras creer también tengo conciencia y se reconocer mis errores.  
  
No me gustan las despedidas cara a cara, se me hacen muy cursis, por eso me tome la libertad de escribirte esto... Te pido disculpas por ese "lamentable accidente" me tomaste por sorpresa y fue una reacción lógica de mi parte alejarte de mi... Te voy a confesar algo... Me hubiese gustado que ese... ¿se puede llamar beso? Con aliento a alcohólico, me lo hubieras dado en tus cinco sentidos... Al menos hubiera podido darte un buen par de golpes por aprovechado. En las circunstancias en las que estabas hubiera sido demasiado deprimente el que yo te diera tu merecido.  
  
Por otro lado y metiéndome en lo que no me importa, por breves instantes, debo decirte que Dimitri necesita mucho de ti. Es un niño extraordinario Harry... Pero sigue siendo ¡UN- NI-ÑO! Un chico de 8 años que esta en la edad de la aventura... No le niegues ese derecho ¿No te hubiese gustado a ti, ser un niño feliz, jugando en el patio trasero de los Dursley? Apuesto a que si... Y te hubiese gustado también el que te hubieran hablado con la verdad acerca de tu origen...  
  
¿Sabias que Dimitri quiere ser Detective? ¿O que le gustaría conocer Transilvania? Mucho me temo que no. Estas muy alejado de el... ¿Cómo es posible que ni siquiera el nombre de su madre conozca? Si, el me lo pregunto, no lo vayas regañar por eso... Para tu consuelo no le dije nada, ese derecho te corresponde a ti, ya que eres su padre. Acércate mas a el, demuéstrale que lo quieres mucho... Y no lo entretengas con regalos costosos, el cariño no se compra, recuerdalo. Apuesto a que preferiría pasar todo un fin de semana contigo, o unas buenas vacaciones en la playa, a estar jugando con sus videos o su autopista de carreras. Piensalo.  
  
Bueno Harry dejare de quitarte tu tiempo... Yo me voy... Para donde el camino me lleve...Intentare rehacer mi vida, si acaso eso es posible y tratare de ser un hombre de bien...  
  
PD:  
  
Deja que tu hijo vaya a esa fiesta... O te daré una buena paliza...  
  
Otra PD:  
  
Tienes aun mi varita mágica (No te hagas el inocente)... No la quiero conmigo, me trae malos recuerdos. Guárdala como un presente de mi parte. Pero no la vayas a usar, no es bueno hacer magia con ella, aunque sea blanca ¿entendiste cabeza hueca?  
  
Draco Malfoy  
_**
>> 
>> Draco releyó un par de veces la nota, no decía mucho, pero tampoco era necesario explayarse demasiado. La doblo y la dejo junto a su cabello...  
  
_Así esta bien... Esperare a que anochezca mas y me daré a la fuga, sobre todo por el ama de llaves, es un fastidio y no dejara de hacerme preguntas idiotas... Bien Draco... a morirte de hambre de nuevo mientras encuentras un trabajo decente donde colocarte.  
  
_  
  
Londres Inglaterra, 6:30 de la tarde... El lugar, un barrio de mala muerte, refugio de delincuentes, y toda clase de alimañas sin oficio ni beneficio. Una mesa alejada de todos, con varios individuos encapuchados alrededor de ella. Algunas botellas de vino barato llenaban sus copas...  
  
-¿Tuviste suerte Nott?  
  
-Desgraciadamente no Bella... El ultimo rastro que pude seguir de el, fue...  
  
-¡IMBECIL!  
  
(Bellatrix Lestrange, vacío su líquido en el rostro del joven)  
  
-¡Todos ustedes son unos buenos para nada! No puedo creer que sean tan ineptos...  
  
-Tranquilízate Bella, daremos con el, mas pronto de lo que te imaginas. A diferencia de este inútil, yo si pude conseguirte información...  
  
-Zabini... Mi fiel y joven amante Zabini... ¿Has traído información mi cachorrito? ¿Le trajiste noticias frescas a tu queridita Bella?  
  
Warrington hizo una mueca de asco disimuladamente, aquella mujer les doblaba la edad y los mejores años de su vida, se los había acabado una celda oscura y maloliente de Azkaban. Y ahora se le insinuaba a Zabini como una gata en celo.  
  
-Por supuesto que si... Parece que Draco robo un automóvil Muggle... Leí en los periódicos amarillistas, que un individuo alto y de aspecto "siniestro" había despajado de sus pertenencias a un rico empresario. Incluso se hizo un retrato hablado... Mira aquí esta...  
  
(Zabini acerco el recorte de papel a Bellatrix)  
  
¿Adivinen donde sucedió todo esto? Precisamente muy cerca del lugar en donde le perdimos la pista...  
  
¿Estas seguro Zabini? ¿Crees que se trate de Draco? Este dibujo Muggle es... No se que pensar.  
  
-Por supuesto que es el... Además, averigüé, que dicho automóvil, había sido encontrado hecho pedazos, en una ladera solitaria, a unos kilómetros de aquí...  
  
-¡Excelente Zabini! Buen trabajo, serás ampliamente recompensado...  
  
(Los ojos de la mujer brillaron con malignidad)  
  
-Lo que vale la pena decir, es que la persona que haya manejado ese estupido carro, debe estar mal herido, si no al borde de la muerte, si en malas condiciones. Seguramente, Draco no ha usado su varita para sanarse. Ya sabe a lo que se arriesgaría si lo hace.  
  
-Es una rata escurridiza, pero muy pronto va a caer en nuestras redes, de cualquier manera trata de averiguar mas acerca de ese dichoso accidente jejeje... Eso merece un brindis... ¡POR NUESTRA PROXIMA VENGANZA! ¡SALUD!  
  
(Todos levantaron sus copas y rieron a carcajadas)  
  
-Pronto caerás Draco Malfoy... Muy pronto, y te haré sufrir como nunca antes en la vida... Nadie abandona a los mortífagos nada más por que si... Juraste lealtad y nos has defraudado... ¡Y eso solo se castiga con la muerte!
>> 
>> Harry no pudo dormir esa noche por la emoción... Draco le había besado... DRACO MALFOY ¡el dueño de su corazón! Estuvo apunto de salir de su cuarto e ir corriendo hacia el suyo, pero supuestamente estaba delicado de salud y se hubiera descubierto su mentira... Pero de algo había servido... Ahora sabia que no le era tan indiferente, podía sentirlo, entonces... Aun tenia una ligera esperanza de poder llegar a mas con el... Por fin, después de tantos años... Comenzó a hacer planes en su mente. De ahora en adelante todo seria diferente. Saldrían a pasear los tres... Draco, Dimitri y el... No le hablaría directamente acerca de sus sentimientos al principio, pero le dejaría ver "ciertas cosas" lentamente, sin prisas...  
  
-Parece un sueño del cual no quiero despertar... Draco... Draco... ¡Que hermoso nombre!  
  
(Toc, Toc)  
  
-A-adelante... (Fingió la voz y se tapo con una cobija gruesa)  
  
-Buenos días Mr. Potter... ¿amaneció mejor?  
  
-P-parece que si Maggy... Gracias por tus cuidados...  
  
-Mr Potter... Yo, tengo algo que decirle... Es importante.  
  
-D-¿De que se trata? ¿Por qué estas tan tensa?  
  
-Se trata de Mr Malfoy...  
  
-¿Qué le sucede a Draco?  
  
-Esta mañana, una de las muchachas, subió a dejarle el desayuno al joven y... Encontró... Esto...  
  
Extendió, en un pedazo de tela, el cabello de Draco y una nota, que de inmediato tomo entre sus manos.... La leyó de prisa... El contorno de sus ojos verdes, se volvió rojo... Con algunas lagrimas queriendo salir... Sin importar nada más, se levanto de la cama y corrió hasta el cuarto de Draco para cerciorarse de que no se trataba de una broma de mal gusto... Este estaba vació, ya no estaban sus cosas...  
  
-¡No puede ser cierto! ¿¡¡Por qué no me aviso de inmediato Maggy!!?  
  
-No había querido molestarle antes... Usted necesitaba reposo y...  
  
(Maggy lo seguía por todas partes tratando de explicarle)  
  
-Es usted una inepta.... TODOS SON UNOS INEPTOS.  
  
Bajo hasta la planta baja, abrió la puerta de la entrada principal... El sol ya estaba en todo lo alto... Una ligera brisa fría rozó su piel... Vio hacia el horizonte, solo encontró una amplia zona arbolada, pero ningún rastro de el... Draco Malfoy se había ido para siempre de ahí...  
  
¡No Draco, por Dios, no me hagas esto! ¡No te vayas, te necesito! Draco... Draco... DRACOOOOOOOOO  
  
Harry grito con todas sus fuerzas... Un joven que llevaba su mochila al hombro, y que llevaba varias horas de camino, detuvo su marcha... ¿habría sido su imaginación? ¿Había escuchado su nombre?  
  
-Fue solo el viento... Solo eso.... Adiós Harry... Adiós Dimitri...Fin del capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado... Disculpen la tardanza, pero ahora que empiecen las vacaciones, tratare de actualizar con mas frecuencia...  
  
Bueno, ya hubo otro beso jejeje ¿Les gusto? O no... ¬¬ Escriban ahora a o callen para siempre jajaja Ya salieron nuevos personajes... Y nuevas complicaciones para nuestros protagonistas, ¿Qué va a suceder ahora? ¿Encontraran a Draco? ¿Ustedes que opinan? Cualquier comentario o sugerencia, ya saben donde localizarme...  
  
Nos vemos muy prontoooo...  
  
Atte ...  
  
Yo


	6. CAPITULO 6

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
**CAPITULO 6  
**  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-No voy a perderte nuevamente Draco... No lo haré...  
  
Harry corrió directo al Garage donde guardaba sus automóviles. Abordo el que le quedo mas a mano, encendió el motor, y metió a fondo el acelerador. La pequeña maquina salio a toda velocidad del jardín... Afuera falsas vendas y falsos dolores.  
  
-¡Mr Potter! ¡Aguarde! ¡No puede salir en ropa de dormir!  
  
Maggy había tratado de alcanzar a Harry, pero su edad y condición, no se lo permitieron. Solo pudo observar como se alejaba por la vereda arbolada... Recargo su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta, derrotada.  
  
-¿Que esta sucediendo aquí? ¡Nunca se había comportado de esa manera! Algo no esta bien... ¡Oh, Mr Potter!  
  
°°°

Alcanzo rápidamente la angosta carretera...  
  
-¡Vamos, maldito auto! ¡Más aprisa! De prisa, de prisa, de prisa...  
  
(Cambio de velocidad, Harry estaba poniendo su carro a prueba, rebasando por mucho las 50 millas permitidas)  
  
_No debe de estar muy lejos... Lo voy a encontrar, si, lo voy a encontrar... ¡Voy a tener suerte! Draco, Draco, Draco... ¡Nuestro primer beso! El trago primero del néctar de la vida... Draco, Draco... El vinculo de unión entre lo extraño y lo pasado... Y lo brillante y prometedor del futuro...  
_  
No podía apartar de su pensamiento, ni de sus labios, aquellos que lo habían hecho estremecer y sentirse vivo. Por primera vez, desde hacia muchos años ha, volvía a surgir en el, el deseo de ser feliz... Y solo aquel Dios podía brindarle calor a su alma fría y sin vida...  
  
Harry Potter estaba enamorado. En su mirada desesperada, podía percibirse el brillo de la ilusión y la esperanza...  
  
_Te necesito Draco... Necesito de alguien que venga a luchar a mi lado, sin ser llamado... Alguien lo suficientemente amigo para decirme las verdades que no quiero oír...  
_  
La lluvia volvió a hacerse presente, Harry la maldijo infinidad de veces, pero aun así no aminoro la velocidad, su mirada fija en el camino, buscando encontrar una silueta al frente... Solo llanura, solo vacío...  
  
_Dimitri... Tu padre me ha abierto los ojos. Un buen hogar siempre estará donde el camino esta lleno de paciencia, donde nunca oscurece y siempre hay luz alumbrando el sendero... Perdóname Dimitri, por haber sido como tú hubieses querido...Todo eso va a cambiar, lo prometo...  
_  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Draco había llegado ya a una pequeña población, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Algunos establecimientos estaban abiertos al público, sobre todos los de comida. "Comida"... Su estomago comenzó a protestar, pero era inútil, estaba completamente desfalcado, no iba a ver desayuno para el esa mañana... No mientras no encontrara algún trabajo eventual, donde le permitirán ser de utilidad... Por el camino pensó en varias posibilidades, sin embargo su experiencia en el área laboral era reducida, ¡nunca había trabajado! Las ultimas semanas se había dedicado a "Tomar prestadas" las cosas ajenas. Cruel y dura realidad...  
  
_¿Ves en lo que te convertiste? No puedes vivir en el mundo Muggle, pero tampoco en el mágico...  
_  
Encontró un sitio, al parecer una dulcería, con el letrero en la puerta de: "Se busca ayudante, tarea sencilla, no se necesita experiencia"  
  
_Justo lo que estaba buscando._  
  
Entro muy dueño de la situación... Pero al poco tiempo, salio "casi" echado a patadas por el encargado...  
  
-¡AQUÍ NO QUEREMOS VAGOS! ¡LARGO, FUERA! ¡O llamare a la policía!  
  
Draco se sintió humillado ¿Cómo esperaba cambiar? ¿Si la gente no le daba una oportunidad? Levanto su mochila del piso, (Había caído por el empujón) alguna gente lo observaba y lo barría con la mirada. No se molesto siquiera, en decirles algunas palabras altisonantes, no valían la pena. Con la moral baja, siguió su camino...  
  
_Muggles... Son y serán siempre tan... Estupidos...Engreídos.  
  
_Encontró una piedra a su paso, fue su diversión y su unica compañía... Patada tras patada, le siguió por algunos lugares más...  
  
°°°°°  
  
El ruido de un motor... El auto paro y de el salio un singular personaje, que de inmediato fue reconocido por la gente, a pesar de la facha...  
  
-¡Es el! ¡Es increíble!  
  
(Decían algunos y lo señalaban)  
  
Harry dio varias vueltas en su eje, todavía llovía, pero no le importo mojarse... ¿Estaría Draco en el pueblo? Un grupo comenzaba a arremolinarse a su entorno, algunos pequeños se le acercaron para pedir el ansiado autógrafo... Pero, no tenia tiempo para eso, así que diplomáticamente, los despidió. Después, sintió el flash de algunas cámaras fotográficas sobre su rostro, tampoco le importo. Harry se negaba rotundamente a ser fotografiado, no le gustaba la prensa. Fue entonces que se atrevió a preguntarles a todos los presentes, por un hombre blanco, alto que vestía completamente de negro, pero nadie lo escuchaba, estaban entretenidos en otras cosas, como por ejemplo, la fina pijama que llevaba puesta... "-Así son todos los millonarios excéntricos-" Un policía, que se encontraba ahí, al ver a la muchedumbre agazapada, se le acerco y le ofreció sus servicios, Harry agradeció el detalle...  
  
-¿Le ha robado? ¿El individuo lo molesto?  
  
-No, al contrario, necesito localizarlo... Debe volver a casa... E-Es un... Familiar... ¡Es urgente oficial!  
  
-Siendo así, las cosas cambian... ¡Atención todos! Mr, Potter me ha hecho saber, que esta tratando de localizar a..... Bla, bla, bla...  
  
-¡Yo lo vi!  
  
(Dijo una voz de mujer de edad avanzada, y que se encontraba alejada del grupo curioso)  
  
-¡¿Dónde?! ¿¡Por donde se fue!? ¿Hace mucho que le vio?  
  
(Pregunto ansioso Harry)  
  
-Aproximadamente unos 20 minutos y se fue....Mmm, creo que por allá.., Si, rumbo al norte, si mi vista no me engaña... Pero no me diga que "esa cosa" era su familiar... No se parecen en nada... Usted es más serio, más atractivo... Aunque por el momento no lo parezca jeje y el joven del que habla, parece un delincuente, un drogadicto...  
  
-¡Pero no lo es!  
  
(Grito Harry molesto)  
  
Volvió a abordar el vehículo, esta ves, acelero rumbo al norte del pueblo... La gente le vio partir. Algunos no podían creerlo, "El famoso escritor, ahí" a otros les daba igual. Esa sangre, a veces tan fría de los ingleses...  
  
-¡No debes de estar lejos! ¡No debes de estar lejos! ¡Acelera Harry! ¡Acelera!  
  
°°°

De una simple lluvia, se transformo en un torrente de agua... La visibilidad era muy escasa, los faros de niebla entraron en acción... Harry estaba muy nervioso, no llevaba consigo sus lentes y no veía muy bien sin ellos. Prendió el radio, tal vez la música le relajara...  
  
**_Bien, bien, bien... Aquí estamos de nuevo queridos radio escucha... Recordaremos que amaneció nublado el día de hoy, y mucha, mucha lluvia neblina y pavimento mojado, extremen sus precauciones. El termómetro indica 4° Centígrados, no olvide abrigarse al salir de casa... Y para seguir con nuestra emisión matutina, los dejo con el grupo de grupos... "Eagles" con esto que dice mas o menos... Así...  
_**  
On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair...  
  
_Prendio el aire acondicionado...  
_  
Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air...  
  
_El ambiente comenzó a tornarse calido, y tibio_  
  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light...  
  
_Las luces de los autos iban y venían..._  
  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim...  
  
La velocidad, de los limpia parabrisas, aumento... Afortunadamente el desempañador trasero estaba haciendo su trabajo...  
  
°°°

Draco vagaba por el contorno del camino pidiendo ride... Ningún auto se apiado de el... De nueva cuenta las manos en los bolsillos y el pensamiento volando hacia una suave cama, con una agradable chimenea... Fuego crepitando en ella... Una silueta dibujada en la cama... Unos labios suaves...  
  
Volvió la vista hacia atrás... Unas poderosas luces se aproximaban veloces... Haciendo un último esfuerzo, levanto la mano, con la esperanza de tener suerte... El auto pasó de largo, salpicándolo aun más....  
  
_Mala suerte... Paciencia, vendrán muchos mas..._  
  
Ruido de llantas tratando de frenar en el piso mojado... El coche salio de la carretera, se detuvo breves instantes... Luego la reversa... Cuando por fin se detuvo, la puerta del conductor se abrió intempestivamente...  
  
-¡DRACO!  
  
Draco parpadeo un par de veces, como cerciorándose de que lo que veía no era una simple alucinación, ocasionada por su hambre y cansancio.  
  
-H-¡Harry!  
  
-¡Gracias al cielo que te encontré! ¡Llevo toda la mañana buscándote!  
  
-¿¡Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí!? Deberías estar en tu casa... ¡Con Dimitri! ¡Recuperándote de... del golpe!  
  
-Draco, no empieces a sermonearme... Estoy aquí, por que... La nota que dejaste en tu cuarto...  
  
-¿¡No sabes leer Harry!? Mmm, puede ser... Y por eso viniste a buscarme... Para que te diga exactamente lo que escribí... ¿Tan mala es mi letra?  
  
(Harry sonrió)  
  
-¡Vaya! Papa ogro tiene sentimientos... Muy escondidos pero los tiene... (Draco también estaba muy emocionado por la actitud de Harry)  
  
-Draco... Vine por ti... Regresemos...  
  
Draco Malfoy observo detenidamente a Harry, escurría agua de pies a cabeza, su cabello rebelde liso por la humedad, y esas gotas de agua deslizándose por sus mejillas, para acabar desbordándose por su barba... No traía sus lentes pasados de moda, sus ojos verdes, resplandecían aun más... Su respiración agitada.  
  
-No puedo regresar...  
  
-P -¿¡Pero por que!?  
  
-Sencillamente por que tú y yo nos odiamos... Potter. No podemos estar bajo el mismo techo, ya que acabaríamos matándonos. Además no me gusta tu casa, ni que las sirvientas se pasen todo el día espiándome y susurrando cosas... Es incomodo.  
  
-Yo no te odio Draco... Hace mucho tiempo que deje de hacerlo...  
  
Draco no supo que decir... Por primera vez en toda su vida, no tuvo la respuesta adecuada para esa afirmación. Pero su corazón latió con más velocidad... ¿Qué ocurría?  
  
-¡Por favor! Regresa a... Casa conmigo...  
  
(Harry se acerco más, y Draco comenzó a ponerse nervioso)  
  
-Harry... Aunque quisiera, no puedo hacerlo...  
  
-¿No puedes? Es acaso por que... ¿Por qué fuiste un Mortífago? ¿Crees que eso me importa? Tu no fuiste, no eres, ni serás como ellos, lo se...  
  
-¡No los menciones! La sola palabra me repugna... Mira Harry, dejemos las cosas como están. Tú sigue con tu vida, olvida que alguna vez nos volvimos a encontrar... Así todos en paz.  
  
-¿Pero como hacerlo? Si eres inolvidable... Draco Malfoy, chico arrogante, prefecto de Slytherin... Y un buscador excelente... ¿Dime como se olvidan todos esos bellos recuerdos?  
  
(Carros vienen, carros van... Relámpagos y truenos)  
  
Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta a Draco. El tema siempre le calaba hondo. El colegio siempre fue la etapa más significativa de su vida, cuando fue feliz... A su modo.  
  
-P-¿Por qué me dices todo esto Harry?  
  
-Por que.... Por que yo... P-¿Podríamos hablar en otra parte? Necesito privacidad...  
  
-¿Todavía quieres mas? Mira a tu alrededor Harry, no hay nada ni nadie, en muchos kilómetros a la redonda, solo hay asfalto y como podrás observar... ¡Lluvia! Estamos solos...  
  
-Este no es el sitio adecuado para decirte lo que... Er, ¿Qué te parece si te invito a tomar un café? O a donde tú quieras...  
  
-¡Potter, Potter! San Potter cara rajada, cabeza hueca... ¿Escuche bien? ¿Me estas invitando a... salir?  
  
-Si... Así es... ¿Hay algo de malo?  
  
-¡Que si lo hay! ¿Ya te viste en un espejo? Pareces un trapo mojado... ¡Estas en pijama! En cuanto pongamos un pie en algún sitio, nos van a echar a patadas.  
  
-¡Rayos! Salí tan de prisa que no me di cuenta... ¡La gente me vio así¡ ¡ME TOMARON FOTOS!  
  
-¡Ah la vanidad! Conociendo a la prensa, y "supuestamente lo importante que eres" te inventaran alguna noticia... "La nueva moda en pijama" Con este modelo, usted puede salir a pasear al perro, al banco... Al cine... ¡Es tan moderno! que la gente no se dará cuenta de que.... Jajajaja ¿Por qué pones esa cara?... Potty...  
  
-No me hace gracia Draco... A pesar de todo, tengo una reputación que cuidar...  
  
-Pero fue más la prisa por encontrarme ¿no? _Te lo agradezco...  
_  
(Harry enrojeció y Draco se sintió confortado)  
  
-Esta bien chico de oro... Aceptare ese café, y escuchare eso que ¡con tanta vehemencia quieres decirme! Pero seguimos teniendo el problema de la ropa, tendrás que comprarte algo... ¿De casualidad trajiste contigo la cartera repleta de tarjetas de crédito? ¿Chequera? ¿Tu rolex?  
  
-¡Merlín! No traigo nada conmigo... Salí tan de prisa que me olvide de todo.  
  
-Problemas... Estas en problemas... Y aquí es cuando Draco Malfoy entra en acción... Creo que podremos solucionar eso... ¿Tendrás algo de valor que intercambiar, dentro de tu auto?  
  
-No comprendo, a que te refieres con intercambiar...  
  
-Harry, a veces me pregunto ¿Cómo habrás hecho para salir del colegio con el poco coeficiente intelectual que tienes? Escucha, tengo algunas ideas en mente. Tienes un coche, espero que con suficiente gasolina... los dos abordamos... Eso si, me dejaras manejar a mi... Quiero probar tu auto; entonces, recorremos el camino, aproximadamente unas dos horas, llegaremos a un sitio que solía visitar con frecuencia... No es de tu categoría, lo aclaro... Pero al menos ahí podremos hacer algunos trueques por ropa y algo de dinero... ¿Qué te parece la idea?  
  
-Contigo voy a donde sea...  
  
(Harry estaba ya decidido a revelarle "casi todo a Draco" ahora o nunca)  
  
-¿Si me aventara a un pozo sin fondo, también me seguirías?  
  
-Tampoco soy Masoquista...  
  
-¿Seguro?  
  
-Draco, tengo mucho frío... ¿Podemos irnos ya? Si permanezco más tiempo bajo la lluvia, voy a pescar una pulmonía, y será de nueva cuenta tu culpa. Primero el golpe en la cabeza y después esto.  
  
-Estoy dudando acerca de "El golpe y la inconsciencia después de este" yo te veo perfectamente bien.... Potter. ¿No habrá sido una treta tuya verdad?  
  
-¡Andando Draco Malfoy! Se nos hace tarde...  
  
Harry arrastro a Draco hasta el automóvil, Draco como niño con juguete nuevo, se metió de prisa y se instalo frente al volante de posiciones.  
  
-Lo siento, pero los asientos de piel se van a mojar un poco...  
  
-Nada que no pueda solucionarse... Para algo debe servir el dinero.  
  
-¡Oh! Había olvidado a Mr, millonario Griffyndor... Ahora, abróchate el cinturón... ¡VAMOS A VOLAR!  
  
-Espera Draco, no vayas tan rápidoo...  
  
De 0 a 100 en segundos... Harry iba prácticamente pegado al asiento, Draco gritaba eufórico... Afortunadamente para ellos, ninguna patrulla detecto el exceso de velocidad...  
  
-Harry, abre mi mochila, y saca un disco... ¡Te voy a mostrar lo que es la verdadera música!  
  
(Música estridente)  
  
-¿Eso es verdadera música? ¡Por favor!  
  
-¡Vamos Harry! Al menos yo no escucho música sacra, ni de el tiempo de mi abuelita... ¡Relájate! Aprende a escuchar toda clase de material, se versátil...  
  
-Me considero una persona versátil en ese aspecto... Pero yo digo que esta música, no es lo mejor del mundo. Pero hoy... Te daré oportunidad de inundarme con tus gustos... A veces es bueno cambiar de aires... Cambiando de tema, cuando lleguemos a un lugar civilizado, necesitare hablar por teléfono. Debo avisarle a Maggy que estoy bien. No sabes lo que es capaz de hacer si no tiene noticias mías, es capaz de movilizar toda Inglaterra...  
  
-De acuerdo... Dalo por hecho...  
  
°°°°°  
  
El tiempo transcurrió veloz (Como ellos) llegaron a la ciudad, la lluvia había amainado un poco. Draco comenzó a driblar a la izquierda, a la derecha, al frente, en zig zag... Llegaron a una zona de dudosa reputación, a un callejón de mala muerte. Llegaron al final del mismo, una cortina de acero los recibió. Pito dos veces con el claxon y esta se fue elevando lentamente...  
  
-¿¡Dónde estamos Draco!?  
  
-Despreocupate, son viejos conocidos... Entraras al underground, al mundo perdido de Draco Malfoy...  
  
Cuando tuvieron libre acceso, entraron rápidamente, detrás de ellos la cortinilla comenzó a bajar. Harry pudo apreciar que habían llegado a un taller de auto partes, y a algunos hombres "trabajando" tratando de quitar a golpes, una puerta de un auto que no cedía... Ambos bajaron. De inmediato fueron abordados por un hombre calvo de buena estatura, con tatuajes por todos lados...  
  
-¡Mamma mia! ¡Miren nada mas lo que trajo la ventisca!  
  
-Saludos Lou... Quiero presentarte a... Al señor Black...  
  
(Dijo Draco refiriéndose a Harry)  
  
-Necesita plata... Quiere intercambiar... Los negocios no han ido del todo bien...  
  
-Gusto en tenerlo por aquí señor... Black...  
  
Realmente Harry llamaba mucho la atención por su atuendo, Lou lo observo con cierta duda. Extendió su mano que estaba llena de grasa, a Harry le dio mucha repulsión, pero dada la estatura y la cara de perro buldog que tenia el hombre, no lo pensó dos veces y la estrecho.  
  
-E-el gusto es mío...  
  
-¿Y bien? Negocios a la obra... Mi tiempo es valioso. ¿Tú comprendes verdad Tommas?  
  
-Lo se, nosotros también traemos algo de prisa, queremos cerrar trato de inmediato...Como podrás observar, traemos un auto ultimo modelo... De los que te gustan... ¿Cuánto ofreces por el?  
  
(Harry iba a protestar, pero Draco lo detuvo por el brazo)  
  
-Mmm déjame revisarlo...  
  
(Abrió el cofre y checo unas cuantas cosas, luego lo cerro, después el interior y la pequeña cajuela)  
  
-Es un buen auto, no lo puedo negar... Pero no puedo ofrecer más allá de 15 mil...  
  
-P-pero... Yo no quiero... (Balbuceo Harry)  
  
-Lo tomamos... Venga el dinero de prisa...  
  
-Jejeje, enseguida... No se muevan de aquí.  
  
(Una ves que el sujeto hubo estado lo suficientemente lejos, Draco aparto a Harry a una esquina)  
  
-Deja todo en mis manos... Necesitas el dinero y esto para ti, es como quitarle un pelo a un gato.  
  
-Pero Draco, esto es... ilegal.  
  
-No, puesto que el auto es tuyo, tú lo venderás... Pero si gustas puedo decirle que declinas su oferta. Tal vez se enoje y nos parta la cara en dos, si tenemos suerte. (Harry trago saliva)  
  
-Estamos locos Draco... Estamos locos...  
  
-No me incluyas, tu lo estas... (Guiño de ojo)  
  
°°°°°

Lou regreso con un buen fajo de billetes de todas las denominaciones, lo puso en la mano de Draco.  
  
-Puedes contarlo si gustas... 15 MIL DUROS...  
  
-No hace falta, Confiamos en ti... ¿Verdad Black?

-Er, si si, por supuesto... (Contesto Harry)

-Una ultima cosa Lou... Mi amigo necesita hacer una llamada... Muy importante  
  
-Con gusto... El teléfono esta en mi oficina...  
  
°°°°°  
  
Harry hizo la llamada telefónica, recalcándole a Maggy que estaba en perfectas condiciones y que no iba a ser necesario llamar a la policía, como ya tenía planeado. Le encargo a Dimitri, como siempre hacia cada vez que salía de viaje. Cuando colgó el auricular, dio una gran bocanada de aire y luego lo expulso...  
  
-Buenas noticias... Tendremos un transporte. Y... Te prestare algo de ropa; y estos zapatos, toma.... Creo que somos de la misma talla. Cambiate... Pero no te tardes. (Dijo Draco)  
  
-Por lo visto has pensado en todo... Ya te pareces a Maggy en lo autoritario...  
  
-Estoy acostumbrado a mandar Harry ¿Qué quieres? Esta en mi naturaleza... Yo ordeno y los demás obedecen...  
  
-Ja..., Ja... Dame eso acá...

(Arrebato la ropa, de sus manos)  
  
Harry observo el lugar, no había ningún sitio donde meterse para desnudarse. Draco lo miro con la sonrisa torcida... ¿Se atrevería Harry a cambiarse delante de el? ... No habiendo más opciones, comenzó a quitarse la bata –ahora húmeda- Debajo de esta tenia una camiseta muy delgada. Se la saco... Draco pudo apreciar el bello torso de Harry... Este observo que había causado una grata impresión al rubio, estaba seguro de ello. Para no verse descubierto, Draco desvió la mirada, se acerco a ver un calendario cerca de la puerta... ¡No tenia nada de especial! Luego una muñeca encima de un escritorio que bailaba ula-ula si le aplaudían... Después, Harry le dio la espalda, y bajo su pantalón. Siguiente paso, su ropa interior... El cuarto pareció calentarse de pronto... Draco comenzó a sudar... Harry tenia unos glúteos espectaculares y ni que decir de sus piernas... Prácticamente estaba presenciando un espectáculo solo para caballeros...  
  
-E-esperare afuera Harry...  
  
Harry se sintió triunfante, no le era muy indiferente a Draco, ya llevaba varias pruebas de ello. Cuando hubo terminado, salio...  
  
-¿Cómo me veo?  
  
Todo en cuero negro, con la clásica camisa de olanes...  
  
-Por supuesto que te ves bien con mi ropa Harry... Siempre he tenido buen gusto para vestir. Aunque claro la percha no es la misma... _Simplemente espectacular Harry...Increíble._..  
  
-Si me vieran así... ¡Noticia de primera plana!  
  
-Bien... Debemos de irnos ya... No es bueno permanecer aquí por mucho tiempo. No son buenas compañías.  
  
-Opino lo mismo, mientras más rápido salgamos de aquí, mejor.  
  
°°°°°  
  
Afuera del "negocio" ya les esperaba una motocicleta "de modelo pasado" Draco volvió a subirse de piloto, con Harry detrás...  
  
-Bien, ahora ya estamos en igualdad de circunstancias... Y con suficiente dinero en los bolsillos. ¿A dónde quieres ir Harry?  
  
-Elige tú... Parece que conoces bien la zona.  
  
-Dijiste que querías tomar un café, se me ocurre llevarte a un lugar tranquilo, de esos que te encantan... Un lugar Bohemio. Creo que podré soportarlo.  
  
-Suena bien...  
  
-En vista de que la idea te ha parecido buena, vuelve a sujetarte... ¡POR QUE ALLA VAMOS DE NUEVO!  
  
Esta ves, Harry no puso cara de terror por la manera tan alocada de manejar de Draco, al contrario, ahora se sentia... Parte de el... ¡Parte de su mundo! Se sentia liberado, por unos instantes se sentia el mismo chiquillo alocado del colegio... ¡Que importaba haber vendido su auto! ¡Que importaba haberse mojado bajo la lluvia! ¡Estaba con el! ¡Compartiendo momentos maravillosos y alocados con el!  
  
Se sujeto con todas sus fuerzas de la cintura de Draco, por un momento se detuvo el tiempo... Lo demás no parecía existir, solo ellos y el aroma de la loción de su compañero...  
  
_Así es como quiero estar contigo, me haces sentir vivo... Te amo Draco Malfoy...  
_  
°°°  
  
_Harry, me estas volviendo loco... Pero... Esto que estoy sintiendo, no puede ser... Es hermoso, muy hermoso... Pero imposible para mi...  
  
_°°°  
  
_Voy a revelarte mis sentimientos... No puedo callarlos más...  
  
_°°°

_Harry Potter..._  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
**FIN DEL CAPITULO...**  
  
Como siempre agradeciendo sus comentarios. Gracias por los mensajillos que me han dejado, realmente me siento halagada, porque creo que la historia esta gustando, 101 revs, en 5 capitulos! Es todo un honor para mí, y una gran responsabilidad. Eso me motiva a seguir adelante, y a echarle muchas ganas.  
  
Weno, este capitulo fue enteramente de las aventuras de estos dos jejeje, pero el siguiente ¡No se lo pueden perder por que habrá sorpresitas! Muuuy agradables por cierto... Muajaja..  
  
Nos estamos leyendooo...


	7. CAPITULO 7 Primera parte

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
CAPITULO 7  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
**  
Hola a todos lo que leen esta historia. Antes que comiencen a leer el siguiente capitulo, quiero decirles que: ¡JA, JA, JA! Disculpen si me estoy muriendo de la risa, pero no me he podido controlar. Les explicare el motivo de mi ciber carcajada... Se que para ser una buena escritora me falta mucho, aun así, me esfuerzo, para poder brindarles "algo de calidad" A algunos les gustara como escribo, a otros no (Es la ley de la vida) Pero, no creo que porque a "alguien" no le guste la historia, signifique que deba retirarme del mundo del Fan Fiction ¡Por favor! Eso seria ridículo... Hay miles de historias aquí, si no les gusta esta (Tal vez la homofobia jejeje) ¡PUES QUE SE BUSQUEN UNA DE SU AGRADO Y DEJEN DE FASTIDIAR! Así de sencillo nn Yo seguiré con lo mío; dándoles dolores de cabeza a mis dos protagonistas. ¡Lastima Margarito, a quien no le guste! (Frase usada en México para decir: Se aguantan Jaja) Weno, eso era todo, espero que esta entrega les suba un poquito la temperatura, solo un poquito YOM, YOM  
  
Muchas Thanks por mandarme todos esos bellos comentarios!!!! Me siento genial!! Ah que lindas son las vacaciones jajaja.  
  
¡Ahhh, por cierto! ¿Alguien sabe traducir de español a Ingles? Necesito que alguien me eche la manita con eso... Por fis! Cualquier ayuda será bien recibida.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
**DEDICADO A IVA GIRL...**  
  
Gracias por dejarme muchos mensajitos. nn  
  
°°°°°°°°  
  
Llegaron hasta un pequeño bar, enclavado en el centro. Descendieron de la vieja motocicleta. Había dejado de llover, para su fortuna. Un letrero de Luz Neon, rojo parpadeante, indico que habían aparcado justo enfrente de: "Beds are burning"  
  
-¿Estas seguro de que aquí podremos hablar Draco?  
  
-Completamente. No te dejes llevar por el nombre del establecimiento Harry, aunque... Me gusta ¿A ti no?  
  
-Pues...  
  
El Valet parking recibió las llaves de la pequeña maquina, entrego un boleto a Draco y lo llevo directo a estacionar.  
  
-El ambiente aquí es excelente, Buena música, buen baile, Y por supuesto, buen café...  
  
-Esta bien, entremos...  
  
-Un momento Mr importante Potter, aun le hace falta algo a su atuendo...  
  
Draco se acerco a Harry, paso una mano por el rebelde cabello de Harry y este cambio rápidamente de color. Mechas claras con castañas y un ligero brillo en el. Y los lentes pasados de moda, se convirtieron en unos oscuros modernos, de corte audaz.  
  
-Así esta mejor... Te ves más... Interesante.  
  
-¿Qué cosa me has hecho en el cabello? Mis lentes... ¡Por que ríes así? ¡Necesito un espejo!  
  
-¡Vamos Harry! te ves endemoniadamente atractivo... Confía en mí. Yo lo he hecho infinidad de veces.  
  
-¿Así que puedes cambiar de apariencia? ¿Un metamorfomago?  
  
-Algo así...  
  
-Entonces... Entonces ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?  
  
-¿Un favor? Mmm ¿Qué clase de favor quieres Potty?  
  
-Vuelve a tu color original de cabello... Quiero ver al verdadero Draco... Al rubio platinado... (Al que me robo el corazón)  
  
-Er, bueno... Hace tiempo que no me descubro a mi mismo... Pero lo haré solo por esta vez. Por esta noche.  
  
De nueva cuenta la mano paso sobre su corta cabellera y del negro paso a un rubio clarísimo. Los ojos grises de Draco, brillaron con más intensidad.  
  
-¿Satisfecho?  
  
-A-Ahora si eres el verdadero Draco... Gracias. (El corazón de Harry estaba apunto de estallar)  
  
-De nada... Entonces... Bien... Ahora si debemos entrar, nos vemos ridículamente mal aquí parados.  
  
°°°°°°  
  
La música variaba en cuanto a estilos. Desde la Metalera, hasta el Dance y el Pop. En todos los idiomas. Mujeres y hombres bailando. Harry se sintió molesto. El quería ir a un lugar menos populoso. ¿Cómo demonios iba declarársele a Draco Malfoy, en un lugar donde apenas se escuchaba la voz del compañero estando a escasos centímetros?  
  
Un individuo los llevo hasta una de las mesas mas alejadas a petición de Draco. Cabe señalar, que fueron el centro de atracción de muchas miradas femeninas y masculinas. Los dos caballeros eran guapísimos y muy atractivos. Todo un deleite para las pupilas.  
  
Los ubicaron en una mesa para dos. En un rincón, hasta cierto punto privado. El rubio había tenido la "amabilidad" de mostrar cierto numero de billetes al acomodador. Le dio las gracias y lo gratifico con una buena propina. El mesero llego y les ofreció de beber. Harry pidió de inmediato dos tequilas. _Una bebida fuerte para darse valor..._ Draco pidió lo mismo. Tenia que estar al mismo tono que el chico ojiverde. Draco noto la turbación de Harry, el fue el primero en hablar...  
  
-Se lo que estas pensado Harry... Yo se que querías un lugar mas tranquilo. Conozco muchos, pero... ¿Sabes? Yo también necesito hablar seriamente contigo... No, no me interrumpas, déjame hablar a mi primero. No te robare mucho tiempo, seré breve.  
  
(Harry asintió)  
  
-Harry, mi vida desde que salí de el colegio, ha sido un completo infierno. Mi colaboración con los mortífagos, las crueldades, las drogas... Y muchas otras cosas de las cuales no quiero acordarme. Un día... Decidí alejarme de todo eso, huí... Abandone la secta, a la cual le había jurado lealtad... Deje todo atrás... Y eso Harry, se castiga.... Con la muerte...  
  
-¡Oh Dios Draco! Pero...  
  
-¡Déjame continuar! Todo este tiempo he vivido bajo las peores condiciones. Y todo para que mi magia no sea detectada. Puedo hacer pequeños hechizos, como el truco del cabello, por ejemplo...Pero no los suficientes como para proveerme de ropa, de comida... ¿Comprendes?  
  
-Comprendo...  
  
(El mesero llego con las bebidas y Draco apuro una)  
  
-Por consiguiente, muchos menos pensar en usar la varita. Eso seria prácticamente mi sentencia. Sabrían mi ubicación y se aparecerían de inmediato para aniquilarme. Por eso, cuando salí de tu casa, la deje en tus manos. Dado que estas resuelto a no usar magia ahí, supuse que la dejarías olvidada en algún rincón de tu enorme casa.... Ellos me siguen buscando, es por eso que cambio de apariencia constantemente. Y fue por ese motivo principalmente, el que me obligo a abandonar tu casa... ¿Imaginas lo que sucedería si los hijos de puta me encontraran ahí? ¡En la mansión Potter! Tu y Dimitri... Correrían con mi misma suerte. Y ya no quiero cargar más muertes en mi conciencia...  
  
(El segundo tequila)  
  
-¿Quiénes? ¿Quiénes son los que te persiguen? ¿Dónde esta su guarida?  
  
-No se donde estén ahora. Nunca permanecen mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio. En cuanto a nombres... Puedo decirte uno... Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
Harry sintió como la ira se apoderaba de el... ¡BELLATRIX LESTRANGE! La bruja que había eliminado a su padrino Sirius. El también bebió su tequila apresuradamente.  
  
-¡Maldita mujer! ¡Maldita! ¡No sabes cuanto la odio Draco! Debí de haberla eliminado aquella vez en el ministerio... Pero un día, un día de estos pagara por todos los crímenes que ha cometido.  
  
-Se lo que sucedió, y realmente lo siento mucho... Ahora bien, escogí este sitio para poder charlar, porque hay mucha gente, nadie repararía en nosotros. Somos como agujas en el pajar. Si hubiésemos ido a un lugar menos concurrido, y vestidos de esta manera, ten por seguro que... Bueno, eres una persona famosa Harry, aun con esa imagen rebelde, te reconocerían de inmediato.  
  
-No lo había pensado de esa manera...  
  
-Me lo imagine chico dorado... Eres muy predecible...  
  
-Mira Draco... Podemos hacer algo... Yo, puedo ir al ministerio y...  
  
-¡No! ¡No quiero involucrarte en mis cosas! Tienes tu vida hecha, y un hijo adorable. Permanece alejado de lo que tanto has odiado. Sigue con tus planes. Deja a Malfoy fuera.  
  
-Draco... Ahora es mi turno de hablar... Esto que voy a decirte es... Difícil de explicar. En realidad muy difícil... Mis desgracias también se remontan a épocas del colegio. Como bien sabes, el hecho de estar marcado por Voldemort, hizo que no tuviera una infancia y una adolescencia normal. Siempre pendí de un hilo. Yo no vislumbraba un futuro para mí. Imaginaba que en cualquier momento, Voldemort aparecería y me lanzaría un Aveda Kedavra. Afortunadamente para mí, la batalla se resolvió a mi favor... Pero antes que todo eso ocurriera... Yo... yo tenía una ilusión, una muy lejana e imposible. Me enamore...  
  
-¿De Ginny Weasley?  
  
-No, no fue Ginny Weasley... Fue de alguien más.  
  
(Draco alzo una ceja)  
  
-Yo nunca sentí amor por ella...  
  
-¿Entonces por que te casaste?  
  
-Me case con ella por que...  
  
(El mesero volvió a llegar, pero esta vez con una copa de espumoso Champagne y una nota para Harry Este miro con cara de interrogación al empleado)  
  
-Es para usted, el caballero de la mesa cercana a la pista se la ha mandado.  
  
Draco y Harry voltearon de inmediato. Un tipo levanto la mano y le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza. Le sonrió y alzo su copa, para después beberla. Harry entonces leyó, la nota...  
  
Me gustaría conocerte... Me llamo Marlon...  
  
(Las orejas de Harry se tornaron de un rojo intenso. Draco entonces quito el papel de sus manos)  
  
-Quieren conocerte Harry...  
  
(Dijo molesto e hizo bolas el papel y lo arrojo al piso)  
  
-Pero yo no lo quiero conocer a el... Bien, te decía que... Yo me case con Ginny por que, Realmente creo que fue por estupido, Por mi estupidez mas que nada. Ella estaba desesperada... Intento quitarse la vida...  
  
-¿¡Cómo dices!?  
  
-Si Draco... Ella, según sus propias palabras, había deshonrado a la familia y no le iban a perdonar nunca. La encontré con las manos cubiertas de sangre en uno de los pasillos del colegio... Fue Horrible. Lloraba desconsoladamente... ¡Gritaba que ya no quería vivir! Después me entere que ella estaba...  
  
-¡Hola!  
  
(El hombre que había mandado la copa a Harry, se planto enfrente de los chicos)  
  
-Veo que no has bebido de la copa que te regale... ¿No te gusta el Champagne? Puedo pedirte otra bebida si quieres... Tus palabras son órdenes.  
  
Draco cerró los puños de sus manos, que estaban sobre la mesa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a interrumpirlos? El tipo estaba buscando problemas.  
  
-No gracias... El champagne me gusta, solo que hoy no me apetece beberlo.  
  
-¿Quieres bailar?  
  
-No quiero bailar... Er, mira... Estoy charlando ¿de acuerdo? ¿Por qué no invitas a otra persona?  
  
-Por que quiero hacerlo contigo... Me gustas... ¡Vamos! Te vas a divertir...  
  
(Intento que Harry se levantara del asiento, y fue entonces que Draco se levanto de su lugar y lo enfrento)  
  
-¿Qué no es cuchaste? ¡Déjalo en paz!  
  
-¿Y tu quien eres insecto? ¿Su guardaespaldas?  
  
-Creeme que no te gustaría saberlo...  
  
-D-¡Draco, Calmate! Lo mejor será que paguemos y nos vayamos a otra parte...  
  
El rubio saco un par de billetes y los arrojo sobre la mesa. Aventó al tipo y salio rumbo a la puerta. Harry le siguió.  
  
-¿A dónde vas cariño? ¿No quieres estar con un verdadero hombre? ¡Deja a ese marica y vente conmigo! Mira lo que tengo aquí para ti...  
  
(El tipo se agarro sus partes nobles y comenzó a reírse)  
  
-Mariquita, mariquita...  
  
Fue lo ultimo que Draco pudo soportar, regreso sobre sus propias pisadas y en cuanto tuvo enfrente al estupido, le soltó un buen izquierdazo en la mandíbula. El agredido salio volando por el aire y "aterrizo" en otra de las mesas cercanas rompiéndola por la mitad. La música seguía a todo volumen, aunque las mujeres comenzaron a gritar y el escándalo, alerto a los de seguridad que de inmediato rodearon a Draco y a Harry...  
  
-¡Aquí no queremos rijosos! Tendrán que abandonar el bar y pagar los desperfectos... (Dos gorilas malencarados)  
  
-¡Es justamente lo que vamos a hacer! ¡Vamos Draco! Salgamos cuanto antes de aquí... (Harry "arrastraba"a su compañero hasta la salida)  
  
-¡Bastardos de mierda! ¡Imbeciles!  
  
Draco les escupió. El muchacho que había golpeado Draco, seguía siendo atendido por sus amigos. Estaba completamente inconsciente. Finalmente, salieron del antro. El rubio seguía echando chispas y Harry trataba de calmarlo.  
  
-Tranquilízate Draco, ya paso... Dame el boleto para que nos traigan la motocicleta...  
  
(Lo entrego sin dirigirle la palabra a Harry. Minutos después la reliquia motorizada estaba lista para abordar)  
  
-¿Quieres que conduzca?  
  
(El rubio asintió)  
  
-Esta bien, Bueno... entonces... iremos a otra parte... Ahora elegiré yo. ¿Te parece?  
  
(Silencio)  
  
-V- voy a tomar eso como un si...  
  
°°°°°  
  
Manejo algunos minutos. Draco permanecía callado. Harry se preocupo, ¿se habría enojado con el? De ser cierto, no había sido su intención... Llegaron aun pequeño, pero confortable Motel de paso. Harry fue quien hizo los arreglos para alquilar un cuarto. Les asignaron la habitación 2307 en el segundo piso. Metió la llave en la cerradura, un click y la puerta se abría. Harry entro primero, seguido de Draco. Este se sentó en la cama de inmediato mirando hacia la nada...  
  
-Disculpa si no es cómodo, pero te noto tenso y era necesario platicar cuanto antes. ¿Sigues molesto por lo del incidente en el bar?  
  
(Silencio)  
  
-¿Estas molesto conmigo? Escucha, no quise causarte problemas. Yo no sabia que el fulano tuviera otras intenciones conmigo.  
  
Fue entonces que Draco le dirigió una mirada un tanto confusa. Se levanto y dio algunos pasos hasta tener a Harry a escasos centímetros de el. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y sin que Harry lo esperara, lo beso... Lo beso dulcemente, sin prisas... Harry no se resistió, al contrario ¡estaba en las nubes! La entrega duro breves instantes... El rubio coloco su frente junto a la de Harry.  
  
-¡Draco!  
  
-Harry... Harry, Harry... ¡Soy un idiota!  
  
-¿Porque lo dices?  
  
-Harry... No vas a creer lo que te voy a decir... pero... ¡SENTI CELOS DE ESE IMBECIL!  
  
-¿Celos? P...Pero... Pero...entonces...  
  
-No se que pasa conmigo. Harry... Me atraes como hombre... Dime al menos que te gusto... Que no te soy indiferente. Miénteme si quieres, pero al menos déjame escucharlo de tus labios (Draco temblaba)  
  
-Draco... YO TE AMO... Te he amado desde el colegio... Tú eres esa persona de la cual hablaba... Mi amor imposible...  
  
(Ya estaba, lo había dicho y no había cuenta atrás, ahora esperar a que Draco ¿le partiera la cara?)  
  
-¡Merlín! ¡Diablos Harry! Somos un par de estupidos... Y eso es poco... De haberlo sabido antes, ¡De haberlo sabido antes!  
  
-Draco... ¿Quieres ser... mi...  
  
El ojiverde ya no pudo continuar con la "clásica frase" puesto que Draco Malfoy sello sus labios con un beso subido de intensidad. Las manos habilidosas de Draco, tomaron a Harry por las piernas y lo cargaron. Directo hasta la cama. Ahí continuaron el largo y jugoso beso. El rubio paso de los labios hasta el cuello, Harry dejo escapar varios gemiditos de placer. Con las ansias subidas hasta la cabeza, Draco comenzó a despojar a Harry de la camisa y el no hizo nada por evitarlo, al contrario le estaba facilitando las cosas. El siguiente objetivo del rubio, los pezones. Su lengua jugo con ellos, por todos los rincones... Mordiditas. Fue bajando de la zona norte, hasta la media... En el abdomen, ahí le dejo varias marcas rojas, pero tampoco se quejo... Una protuberancia en su pantalón, le indico a Draco, que Harry también necesitaba atención en esa parte. Bajo el cierre y metió la mano...  
  
El ojiverde estuvo a punto de venirse en ese mismo momento. Pero se contuvo, el quería seguir con la pasión y de haberse desbordado, habría arruinado lo que apenas comenzaba. Draco tomo la parte sensible de Harry y la llevo directo a su boca. ¡Harry le indico el ritmo que necesitaba! Y como buen "alumno" le siguió el juego.  
  
Harry apretaba los labios con ansiedad, evitando así gritar de locura. Una locura que espero durante 8 años. Al fin se estaba convirtiendo en realidad. El paraíso era poco con lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos.  
  
-Draco... Draco... Draco...  
  
-Harry...  
  
Abandono su trabajo, para volverle a besar y posar todo su cuerpo encima de el... Le siguió un pequeño beso en la frente y otro en la nariz.  
  
-Harry, ardo en deseos de hacer el amor contigo. Pero no me gustaría hacerlo aquí... En este sitio... Quiero que sea especial. ¿Comprendes? Quiero... Eres demasiado bueno e inocente. Por tal motivo quiero dar lo mejor de mí... Hacerte vibrar y hacerte sentir especial. Quiero hacer algo bien, aunque sea una vez en la vida...  
  
-Tú eres especial para mí...  
  
(Logro decir Harry, quien seguía excitado)  
  
Draco se levanto...  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Harry... Harry, hay mortífagos allá afuera... No quiero ponerte en peligro... Y Dimitri... ¡Es tu hijo! El... ¿Cómo explicarle esta situación? Lo que quiero darte a entender es que... Algún día darán conmigo, y si lo hacen, los encontraran a ustedes también... No quiero que les hagan daño... ¡Estoy entre la espada y la pared! Por un lado quiero estar contigo, pero por otro...  
  
(La mirada de Draco se ensombreció por algunas lagrimas que estaban apunto de desbordarse, Harry reacomodó su ropa y se incorporo)  
  
-Si te encuentran, ya no estarás solo Draco... Me tienes a mí. Yo no voy a dejarte... Respecto a Dimitri, creo que va siendo hora de que sepa la verdad de su origen. Y con decir "La verdad" me refiero a toda... Draco, yo no soy el verdadero padre de Dimitri...  
  
-¿¡Cómo!? ¿Es una broma?  
  
-No es broma.... Mira... Te voy a decir la verdad, y espero que al confesártela, tu actitud hacia mi no cambie y comprendas mi proceder hacia con el...El verdadero padre e...  
  
Draco cayó al suelo retorciéndose del dolor. Se llevo la mano al antebrazo... ¡La marca tenebrosa! Mas nítida que nunca... Harry auxilio a Draco, que seguía gritando por el intenso dolor.  
  
-¡M-maldición Harry! ¡MALDICION!  
  
-¿¡Qué sucede Draco!?  
  
-Huye Harry... ¡HUYE! Ellos me han encontrado... no tardaran en venir... ¡ALEJATE DE AQUÍ!  
  
-¡No, no voy a dejarte...!  
  
-¡CABEZA HUECA! ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ! ¡VETE! ¡VETEEEEEEEE!  
  
Entonces, un pequeño pergamino apareció a la vista de los dos...  
  
_Tenemos al pequeño... _

_12 de la noche En el mismo sitio. _

_Draco amorcito sabe donde...  
  
Bella...  
_  
-¡DIMITRI! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Tienen a mi hijo!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Fin de la primera parte de este capitulo...  
  
¡Ouch! Si, si soy mala Muajajaja Ahora si que se las puse difícil U.U ¿Cómo habrán dado con el pequeño? ¿Alguna travesurita? O es que son unos mortífagos muy astutos jejeje. En fin... Respecto al pequeño lemmoncito que no se consumo... Er, bueno, No me parecía correcto que esos dos se entregaran en un lugar de cuarta categoría. Nop, no señor... Aunque quien sabe si la oportunidad vuelva a repetirse. Todo puede pasar en mi pervertida cabeza. Les tengo muchas tristezas en los capítulos que vienen. Y están incluidos los 3 Harry, Draco y Dimitri.  
  
Hasta dentro de algunos días... No desesperen actualizare rápido... Ni yo misma me aguanto las ansias por que descubran que va a suceder JAJAJA.  
  
BYE.  
  
ATTE YO  
  
DI MALFOY


	8. CAPITULO 8 Segunda parte

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**  
  
**CAPITULO 8**  
  
**Dedicado a Sek y a Ron**  
  
**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
**  
-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Tienen a mi hijo!  
  
El color desapareció del rostro de Harry. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta. Sus pies se quedaron pegados al piso. ¡No podía moverse! ¡Se sentia paralizado! Draco por su parte, seguía en el suelo con un inmenso dolor; la marca había aparecido en su brazo, más nítida que nunca, e inclusive sangraba un poco.  
  
-¡Harry!  
  
-¡Esos Bastardos tienen a mi hijo! ¡NUNCA SE LOS VOY A PERDONAR! ¡NUNCA! Tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes Draco... ¡VAMOS!  
  
Harry ayudo le ayudo a levantar, y salieron del cuarto. El ojiverde miro la motocicleta destartalada... ¡No iba a ser suficiente! Así que no le importo, hacerse de otro carro más veloz, aparcado justamente al lado.... Como todo un experto rompió el vidrio. ¡La alarma comenzó a sonar! Le abrió la puerta a Draco y lo metió de un empujón... E hizo funcionar el automóvil de manera automática y sin llave. El rubio se sorprendió de las habilidades de su piloto...  
  
-¡Espera un momento! Draco... ¿Sabes aparecerte?  
  
-Por supuesto que si... Hasta la duda ofende...  
  
-Tendremos que ir directo a mi casa... ¡¿Entendiste?! No importaría ya que tu magia fuese detectada... Después de todo han dado con nosotros... Quiero que enfoques el área del jardín; esos asesinos... Pudieran estar dentro, acechando... Estaremos más seguros afuera.  
  
-De acuerdo Harry...  
  
-Entonces, a la cuenta de tres... 1..., 2..., 3...  
  
**(Plin)**  
  
El auto quedo abandonado, todavía con el motor encendido. El encargado y el mismo dueño del vehículo salieron al escuchar los disturbios. Pero para su mala suerte, no hubo a quien culpar... Quedaron desconcertados.  
  
°°°°°°°  
  
Aparecieron un poco alejados uno del otro, pero a la misma altura. Harry fue quien acorto la distancia... Caminaron algunos metros, hasta que tuvieron la mansión a la vista y lo que vieron, los dejo helados... Salía humo por varias de las ventanas. ¡¡Le habían prendido fuego!! Al ser una propiedad apartada, ningún residente se había percatado del incendio... Así que todo estaba en aparente calma, solo se escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas a lo lejos...  
  
Harry corrió con todas sus fuerzas, seguido de Draco. Se tapo la nariz con la mano y penetro por la entrada principal. El fuego aun no había alcanzado la parte baja, por lo que pudo correr hasta su despacho. Abrió el cajón de su escritorio. ¡Ahí estaba su varita! Intacta... Dio gracias a los Dioses. Después, muy cerca de la ventana y debajo de un mueble, había un tapete persa. Con una floritura de varita, el mueble se levanto, junto con la prenda y revelo una saliente en el piso.... La abrió y de ella saco la varita de Draco...  
  
-Tenías razón después de todo Draco... Yo te quite la varita y la guarde...  
  
-Yo... Yo pensé que... ¡Entonces no se, como es que dieron conmigo!  
  
-Eso ya no importa... Ahora tendremos que apagar el fuego de la parte de arriba... ¡No, espera!... Lo mejor será que tú vayas, mientras tanto, yo buscare a mi servidumbre...  
  
Siguiendo las órdenes de Harry, aun con su dolor, subió a la parte de arriba e invoco varios litros de agua, que fueron apagando el fuego poco a poco. Por su parte, Harry busco por todos los rincones a los cuales podía acceder en ese momento y no encontró nada. Eso le dio mala espina... Finalmente, llego hasta la cocina... Y...  
  
-¡Dios!  
  
Ahí estaban los cuerpos de todos ellos. Amordazados y amarrados, con señas de haber sido torturados hasta el cansancio. Muertos, con los ojos muy abiertos... Por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Harry sintió miedo, miedo de perder a Dimitri en manos de esos asesinos...  
  
Cayó de rodillas impotente...  
  
-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Lo siento mucho! Debí de haberles puesto al tanto... ¡DEBI DE HABERLE DICHO TODO LA VERDAD A DIMITRI!  
  
Lloro como un chiquillo. Se sentia culpable de la muerte de esos pobres infelices, que lo único que hicieron fue servirle incondicionalmente. Sobre todo Maggy, su fiel ama de llaves...Sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro. El la tomo con la suya...  
  
-Comparto tu dolor Harry... Yo, es mi culpa... De no haber sido por mi, nada de esto hubiese pasado.  
  
-¡No, no es tu culpa! ¡LA CULPA ES DEL MALDITO DESTINO! Que siempre se ha cobrado injustamente. Te juro Draco que no descansare hasta haberme vengado de todos ellos, les haré pagar una a una, todas sus canalladas... Conocerán al verdadero Harry Potter...  
  
(En ese preciso momento dejo de derramar agua salada)  
  
Harry se levanto, y observo a Draco de frente. Estaba cubierto de polvo negro... Solo unas líneas blancas surcaban su rostro... Por donde habían corrido algunas lágrimas... pasó su mano por ellas, las limpio con delicadeza.  
  
-Se que tu pena es sincera Draco... Pero creo que debemos dejar el llanto para otra ocasión. Debemos ser fuertes para Dimitri... Sobre todo tu.... Sobre todo tu...  
  
-Y -¿Yo?  
  
-Draco... Draco tu... ¡Tu eres el verdadero padre del niño!  
  
Esas palabras, que por tantos años había guardado Harry, salieron a la luz. Sintió que un peso enorme se le quitaba de encima. Pero... También sintió un vacío inmenso. Había revelado su gran secreto... Y podía percibir que se avecinaba una tormenta.  
  
Draco se quedo sin habla... ¿Estaría Harry jugándole una broma de mal gusto? Pero... ahora comenzaba a comprender, el porque se sintió diferente al ver al niño por vez primera. Aquella actitud tan altanera y arrogante como el, cuando pequeño... Esos ojos grises azulados... Su vivo retrato... ¡TODO PARECIA CONCORDAR!  
  
-¡POTTER! Jura que lo que has dicho es cierto... ¡JURAMELO!  
  
(Tomo a Harry por el cuello de su ropa)  
  
-Lo juro... por la memoria de mis padres... Todo es... Verdad...  
  
-¡Eres un hijo de puta Potter! Te odio... ¡TE ODIO! ¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo semejante?! ¡COMO!  
  
Soltó a Harry, pero lo aparto de su lado de un empujón...  
  
-¡Era necesario!  
  
-¡CALLATE! ¡No quiero oírte! Nada de lo que me digas te ayudara... ¡Maldito infeliz! ¡Si yo hubiera sabido que tenía un hijo! ¡Mi vida hubiese sido diferente! ¡NO ME HUBIERA CONVERTIDO EN UN ASESINO! ¡Habría tenido alguien por quien vivir!  
  
-Se que me estas odiando en estos momentos Draco... Pero...  
  
-¡Oh! Pero claro que lo estoy haciendo... ¡Y no sabes con cuantas ganas!  
  
-Esta bien... Ahora ya se que esperar de ti Draco Malfoy... Pero antes que continúes con todo tu repertorio de insultos... Debes de conocer la verdad... ¡Como sucedieron las cosas!  
  
-¡Me vale madre como hayan pasado las cosas Potter! Tu me engañaste... ¡Engañaste a todos! Engañaste a Dimitri... Yeso nunca te lo voy a perdonar... Con los sentimientos de un niño no se juega. ¡Y AHORA ¡Ahora esta en manos de esos idiotas!  
  
-Esta bien, dime lo que quieras... Estas en todo tu derecho. Pero quiero que sepas... Que fui yo quien le dio su apellido... Que fui yo, quien escucho decir de sus labios la palabra PAPA... Que fui yo quien lo levanto del piso, cuando dio sus primeros pasos...Y que soy yo... Quien a pesar de todo... Lo quiere con toda su alma...  
  
-¡Vaya manera de demostrarlo Potter! Negándole su derecho de saber que es un hijo de magos y prohibiéndole juntarse con niños de su edad... ¿Ese es el amor que dices tenerle? Permíteme reírme un rato... Remedo de padre...  
  
(Draco estaba irreconocible, volvía a aflorar en el, el resentimiento)  
  
-No fue fácil para mi... ¡Por Dios! ¡Era un adolescente, que de pronto se vio en la necesidad de convertirse en padre! Y si lo hice fue porque... De no haberlo hecho, Dimitri nunca hubiese nacido... Y también porque... Era lo único que podía atarme a ti...  
  
(Draco dejo salir una risita irónica)  
  
-San Potter al rescate...  
  
-Búrlate si quieres... Lo hice con las mejores intenciones...  
  
-No esperes que te de las gracias... ¡¿ESCUCHASTE BIEN?! Y de una vez te digo, que cuando todo esto haya pasado... Peleare por el niño...  
  
-Pelearas por el... ¡ESO ES PRECISAMENTE LO QUE VAMOS A HACER! Pero para traerlo a salvo... Olvidemos por unos momentos nuestras diferencias. Hagámoslo por el... Nos necesita unidos, y lo sabes muy bien...  
  
-No necesito de tu ayuda Potter... (Draco le dio la espalda)  
  
-¡Escúchame bien imbecil! ¡VEME A LA CARA! Si quieres tú y yo nos partimos el alma ahora mismo, si con eso te desahogas... Pero después... Aun así... te seguiré diciendo, Te suplicare si es preciso... Que nos necesita a ambos...  
  
(Sus miradas se encontraron... ambas irradiaban furia... Y temor)  
  
-Bellatrix Lestrange, es una bruja muy poderosa Malfoy... Y no esta sola... ¿Comprendes?  
  
Draco saco su varita y apunto a Harry...  
  
-¿Vas a atacarme?  
  
-Creo que estos infelices, necesitan una sepultura decente... Vamos Mr. Potter... Ahora es su turno de servirles...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
En una apartada región, en lo más profundo de una caverna subterránea, se encontraba una mujer, celebrando su próxima victoria, junto con sus fieles súbditos...  
  
-Beban, beban mis leales compañeros... Muy pronto tendremos en nuestro poder, a dos de nuestros más grandes y odiados enemigos... ¡Uno nos llevo al otro y viceversa! JAJAJA ¡Ah, si mi señor estuviera aquí! ¡Estaría muy orgulloso de mis logros!  
  
-Todo esta a nuestro favor Bellatrix... La victoria será tuya...  
  
-Mi querido Zabini... cachorrito...De no haber sido por ti, todavía estaríamos esperando a que esa sabandija cometiera algún error... Pero para nuestra sorpresa, fue Potter quien la cometió JAJAJA... El muy estupido...  
  
-¿Crees que vengan los dos Bella?  
  
-¿Todavía lo dudas Nott? Si mis sospechas son ciertas, esos dos se entienden... Y esa será su perdición... Draco Malfoy me ha cambiado por una insignificante sabandija... Eso tampoco se lo voy a perdonar...  
  
-¿Qué harás con el niño? ¿Lo vas a torturar?  
  
-Todavía no lo se... Tengo varios planes en mente. Pero no se los diré, son tan brutos que podrían echarlos a perder... Por cierto Warrington... ¿el pequeño Potty ha despertado ya?  
  
-Aun no... Creo que el Desmaius que le diste fue demasiado para el...  
  
-¡Oh! Pobrecito JAJAJA ¿Vieron la cara de terror que puso cuando nos vio? Por su actitud, Juraría que no había visto aun mago en toda su corta vida... Y si es así... Tendría que enterarse alguna vez ¿no? JAJAJA...  
  
-¿Estas contenta Bella?  
  
-¡Demasiado! Dentro de poco podré vengar la muerte de mi señor... Ojo por ojo... ¡Ya quiero ver al cretino de Potter retorcerse de dolor! ¡Quiero verlo suplicar! ¡Humillarse ante mí!  
  
-¿Aplicaras la misma táctica con Draco? Mí querida Bella...  
  
-¡Oh no! Blaise... A el le tengo reservado algo mucho mejor... Pensé en matarlo, lentamente... Pero seria mucho desperdicio... Ya veras lo que le tengo preparado cachorrito... ¿Cuánto falta para las 12?  
  
-Cuatro horas...  
  
-¡Excelente! Todavía nos queda tiempo para divertirnos un rato... A ver, a ver... ¿Quién se ira a la cama conmigo? ¿Nott? ¿Zabini? ¿Warrington? Mis preciosos y apetecibles miembros de la nueva generación de mortífagos...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Harry hizo todo el trabajo de enterrar a sus sirvientes en una tumba provisional en el jardín trasero. Draco no le ayudo, ni tampoco dejo que utilizase su varita. ¡Tenia que sufrir en carne viva! Termino hecho un asco... Todo lleno de tierra, y sudoroso...  
  
-Buen trabajo Potter, lo menos que podías hacer por ellos...  
  
Harry no le contesto, paso delante de el y lo ignoro por completo. Entro a la casa, y subió con sumo cuidado a su habitación, puesto que las escaleras habían sufrido severos daños por el fuego. No había mucho que rescatar de ahí, salvo algunas prendas de vestir dentro de un viejo baúl y debajo de las prendas... ¡Su pensadero! Eso le dio una idea... Lo tomo y bajo de nuevo... Draco estaba parado justo enfrente de la chimenea, observando el daño que las llamas habían causado por todo el lugar...  
  
-Toma... Échale un vistazo... Ya que no quieres escucharme.  
  
Se retiro de inmediato, aunque se escondió detrás del marco de la puerta... Estaba seguro de que Draco no resistiría la curiosidad de hurgar entre sus recuerdos. Y no se equivoco... El rubio se acerco, al principio renuente... Pero una ves que tuvo delante de el, esa mezcla que se agitaba como un remolino, se decidió... Asomo la cabeza y sintió como era transportado hacia dentro...  
  
Flash back  
  
Se encontraba en Hogwarts... En un pasillo, no supo de cual se trataba, estaba en una zona desconocida para el. Al fondo, observo que Harry, como adolescente, venia caminando por el, distraído... Draco sonrió... Los recuerdos volvían a traspasarle los sentimientos. Siguió a Harry por todo el trayecto... De pronto, escucho unos sollozos... Harry corrió hacia donde se escuchaban, el también... Llegaron al sitio... Se trataba de Ginny Weasley...  
  
-¡Ginny! ¿Pero que paso? ¿Por qué estas sangrando? ¡¿Que haces con ese cuchillo?!  
  
-¡Déjame Harry! ¡Ya no quiero vivir!  
  
-¡Debes atenderte de inmediato! ¡Vamos, te acompañare a la enfermería!  
  
-¡NO! ¡Quiero morir!  
  
-¡Tu no vas a morir!  
  
La chica pelirroja fue alzada en brazos, en contra de su voluntad. Harry la cargaba con mucho esfuerzo. Draco hizo el intento por ayudar, pero se había olvidado de que solo era un recuerdo. Solo podía mirar. La chica se veía cada vez mas pálida con cada minuto que pasaba, perdía mucha sangra, la cual iba cayendo y manchando la túnica del colegio del ojiverde. Para no ser vistos, tuvo que rodear el camino, hasta que la puerta de la enfermería se mostró en frente. Entro deprisa y la acostó en una cama...  
  
-¡Señorita Pomfrey! ¡Señorita Pomfrey!  
  
-¡Que pasa señor Potter! ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?  
  
No hubo que darle explicaciones. ¡Ginny Weasley parecía estar más muerta que viva! De inmediato puso manos a la obra. Pudo cerrar sus heridas a tiempo, aunque había perdido mucho del vital líquido rojo...  
  
-¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí Potter?!  
  
-N-No lo se... Yo solo...  
  
-¡Quiero morir! (Seguía diciendo Ginny)  
  
-¡Déjeme a solas con ella!  
  
-Pero...  
  
-¡ES UNA ORDEN SEÑOR POTTER!  
  
Harry no tuvo más remedio que salir de la enfermería. Draco intento quedarse, pero no pudo, tenia que seguir a Harry a todos lados... Lo vio deambular a fuera de la enfermería, completamente bañado en sangre, preocupado por la salud de la Weasley... Se le veía tan necesitado de afecto...  
  
-¡Haga favor de pasar señor Potter!  
  
Entraron...  
  
-La señorita Weasley se recuperara... Guardara reposo un par de días. Permanecerá aquí todo el tiempo que dure su observación.  
  
-¡Gracias Merlín!  
  
-No se alegre tanto señor Potter... ¡La señorita esta Embarazada!  
  
-¡¿Qué?!  
  
-Y no creo que tenga que indagar mucho para preguntar quien es el padre... ¿verdad? ¡Estos jóvenes y sus Hormonas!  
  
-¡Un momento! Si usted esta pensando en que fui yo quien... Quien... Usted sabe ¡Esta equivocada! Ella y yo nunca hemos tenido nada que ver...  
  
-¿Esta seguro?  
  
-¡Completamente!  
  
-No se por que le creo señor Potter... Pero, entonces eso responde el por que quiso atentar contra su vida... Pobre chica ¡Será un golpe duro para sus padres! Tal ves la expulsen del colegio...  
  
-¡No les diga nada! Todavía no ¡Por favor!  
  
-¡Es mi deber! ¿Cómo puede pedirme eso? Seria faltar a mi ética profesional.  
  
-Antes que lo haga, ¡Permítame hablar con ella! ¡Como un último favor!  
  
-¡OH! ¡Esta bien! Pero no le haga hablar demasiado, esta débil... Si no sigue mis indicaciones, yo misma lo echare.  
  
-Gracias... Muchas gracias...  
  
Ginny Weasley, estaba detrás de un biombo blanco. Sus muñecas estaban vendadas. Parecía dormir...  
  
-¡¿Ginny?! ¿Puedes escucharme?  
  
-H-Harry...  
  
-¡No! no llores... Ahora ya estas bien... Te recuperaras...  
  
-¡Harry, Harry yo... estoy...  
  
-Si, lo se... Me lo acaba de decir la enfermera... Ella piensa que yo... yo soy el padre de tu bebe...  
  
-¡Pero eso no es verdad! ¡Dios! ¡Que vergüenza!  
  
-Ginny, por el momento le he pedido a la señorita que no mande llamar a tus padres... Quiero ayudarte...  
  
-Harry, no te metas en más líos... Déjame sola...  
  
-Se que esto que te voy a preguntar es muy difícil... Pero necesito que me digas el nombre del padre de tu hijo... No quiero parecer entrometido... El necesita saber, y hacerse responsable.  
  
-Si te lo digo... ¡Querrás hacer una barbaridad! Además... Fui yo quien tuvo la culpa. Bebí demasiado en aquella fiesta Slytherin. Yo me entregue a el por... Despecho... Por tratar de olvidar... No medi las consecuencias de mis actos...  
  
(Más llanto)  
  
-Si no te tranquilizas, me echaran de aquí... ¡Espera! ¿¡Cuál fiesta Slytherin!?  
  
-Vete Harry... Por favor... No me preguntes más...  
  
Draco ya no pudo enterarse de lo demás, puesto que la misma fuerza que lo había empujado hacia adentro, lo mando de vuelta a la realidad  
  
Fin flash back  
  
Draco tuvo que detenerse de una pared para no caer... La cabeza comenzó a dolerle ¡Pero tenía que saber más! ¡No podía quedarse con las dudas! Busco a Harry por toda la casa, y lo encontró en el sótano, donde Dimitri le mostró todas aquellas cajas apiladas...  
  
-¡Potter!  
  
-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?  
  
-Necesito que me cuentes todo...  
  
-Creí escuchar que no te interesaba nada...  
  
-¡Pues ahora ya ves que si!  
  
-Antes que te diga todo... Debemos hacer un plan para rescatar a "nuestro hijo" Si, es NUESTRO por el momento, aunque te enfades.  
  
-No estas jugando limpio Harry...  
  
-¡Vaya! ¿Volveremos a tutearnos? Por mi no hay problema...  
  
-¡Deja de payasear! ¡Estoy hablando enserio!  
  
-Yo también... ¡Ah! ¡Devuélveme mi varita! ¡La necesito!  
  
(Draco la devolvió de mala gana)  
  
-Gracias... Eres muy amable...  
  
-Esta bien Harry... Por el momento tú ganas... Haremos lo que dices. Pero prométeme que en cuanto todo esto haya pasado ¡Me contaras todo! ¡Sin omitir ningún detalle!  
  
-Te doy mi palabra de hombre...  
  
-¿Qué tienes en mente?  
  
-Escucha con atención...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
**CONTINUARA....**  
  
Gracias a todos por sus comentarios apoyándome... Me siento muy agradecida, en serio que si... Y como pueden ver, no hice caso a comentarios mala onda y he subido el siguiente capitulo con muchas dificultades. Algunos ya saben el mal momento por el que estoy pasando... Y saben también que estuve a punto de dejar parados los fic por tiempo indefinido... Para serles sincera, aun no descarto esa posibilidad, pero tratare de echarle muchas ganas...  
  
Tal vez me tarde mas en la entrega, así que les pido paciencia... ¿De acuerdo? No se me vayan a desesperar si no actualizo rápido (  
  
Tratare, la próxima vez que nos leamos, contestar individualmente sus bellos comentarios...  
  
¡No se olviden de mí!  
  
Atte:  
  
DI MALFOY.... 


	9. CAPITULO 9

**HOLA:**

Aquí estoy de nueva cuenta con un capitulo mas. Dado que ya esta por finalizar esta historia, me enfocare hasta terminarla. Dragón tendrá que esperar un poquito más. Como algunos saben, hice una encuesta en mi grupo sobre el destino de algunos personajes. GRACIAS POR PARTICIPAR. Se cual es su manera de pensar respecto algunos personajes. Aunque... estuve pensando bastante tiempo y ya se que voy a hacer (Huy, huy, huy) Así que por favor... No vayan a ser tan crueles conmigo... Respecto a los revs. No tengo con que pagarles el que me den ánimos. Ya estoy superando la depre... (Gracias IVA...) Si no fuera por ustedes, ya hubiera tirado la toalla desde hace bastante rato... Weno, pues ahora si, a leer...

**°°°°°**

-Esta bien Harry... Por el momento tú ganas... Haremos lo que dices. Pero prométeme que en cuanto todo esto haya pasado ¡Me contaras todo! ¡Sin omitir ningún detalle!

-Te doy mi palabra de hombre...

-Ahora ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Escucha con atención... Tú eres el único que sabe el punto de reunión, en donde tienen a Dimitri. Debes de saber exactamente como entrar, y si es posible, como salir de ahí...

-Claro que lo se, pero estoy seguro de que Bellatrix nos tiene preparado algo especial... No nos la pondrá tan fácil... Y mucho menos cuando sabe que tiene todas las de ganar... ¡Maldita! ... ¿Qué carajos buscas en todas esas cajas? Me estas poniendo mas nervioso...

-"Cosas de Auror" y en lugar de estarte quejando, deberías de ayudar... Pásame aquella grande de la esquina...

-No soy tu sirviente... Ve tú por ella...

-Mira estupido, ya me canse de tus actitudes. SI NO QUIERES AYUDAR ¡APARTATE! (Harry lo miro retadoramente, muy de cerca)

-No tendrás tanta suerte... Al menos por esta vez, estaremos juntos. Como ya te había dicho, pero después...

-Si no cooperas de buena manera, no habrá después... Y el único que saldrá perjudicado será el niño... ¡Sabrá dios las cosas que estará pasando al lado de esa asesina! Y tu aquí... Maldiciendo a cada palabra que dices ¿¡Acaso no comprendes!?

-¡No soy retrazado mental! ¡CLARO QUE LO SE! ... Pero descuida... Bella no le tocara un solo cabello hasta que hagamos acto de presencia, sabe que no le conviene... Por ese lado tenemos cierta ventaja... Entre los dos podríamos con ella... Los que me preocupan son los otros tres... Zabini sobre todo...

-¿Porqué lo dices? ¿Qué tiene "ese" de especial?

-El y yo éramos... Tuvimos "algo que ver" ¿De acuerdo? Por mi parte todo acabo... Pero no estoy seguro que el lo haya dado por hecho... Querrá tomar revancha... Zabini es muy vengativo y no olvida tan fácilmente.

Harry pudo controlarse, pero los celos volvieron a hacer acto de presencia. Aunque sus sospechas fueron confirmadas... Su Rubio había sido amante del Mortífago.

-Malfoy y Zabini... Amantes... ¡Buen titulo para una novela pornográfica!

-¿Envidia... Potter?

-P... P-por supuesto que no... Malfoy... ¿Quién podría tener envidia de un tipo tan despreciable?

Draco hizo una mueca burlona... ¡Pero claro que el comentario había perturbado a Harry! El Griffyndor era demasiado obvio... Y demasiado tonto como para dar una respuesta como esa...

-Zabini despreciable... No envidia... ¿Pero la tendrías de cualquier otro?

El rubio se fue acercando con cierta picardía en su mirada, y acorralo a Harry en la pared.

-No... N-no me interesa nada, A-acerca de tu alocada vida sexual...Por mí puedes acostarte con toda Inglaterra...

-Eso te incluye a ti...

Harry quiso protestar, pero unos labios cerraron los suyos, aprensándolos fuertemente... El muy maldito besaba como el mismo demonio. 

-D-Draco... No creo que sea momento de... Debemos... Dimitri... ¡¡Ahhhh!!

Una mano se había posado sobre su zona, que ya estaba firme... Y comenzó a pasearse a placer.

-Por Dios... Oh, Dios...

-Se...que... no es momento... Pero... repentinamente.... Y pienso terminar... lo que había comenzado...

Otro beso ardiente y fogoso, hicieron callar las protestas de Harry... El solo cerró los ojos y se dejo hacer... Draco estaba muy excitado, se podía oír su respiración entre cortada... Harry parecía una marioneta, en manos de un experto... Sin quitarle la ropa... Bajo hasta su cintura, abrió el cierre y...

-¡Ahhhh!

Sexo oral... Y uno muy bueno al juzgar por los jadeos de Harry, que se frotaba contra la pared y cerraba y abría los ojos constantemente... De inmediato fue volteado contra la pared... Y escucho como en un susurro junto a su oído...

-¡Te voy a hacer mío! ¡Te voy a hacer mío!

Ahora fue el turno de Draco de frotarse contra los glúteos de Harry... Este estaba completamente ido... ¡Su sueño se estaba convirtiendo en realidad! El hombre del cual estaba perdidamente enamorado, lo iba a llevar hasta el infinito... Sintió como cayo su pantalón al piso y como unos dedos trataban de abrirse paso... Abrió más sus piernas, para darle un fácil acceso... Le dolió un poco... Pero el dolor se fue volviendo placer conforme se fue acostumbrando a la intromisión... Su cuello también era atacado por unos dientes, que lo mordían por todas partes...

_Disfrútalo Harry... Disfrútalo... Por que tal vez sea la primera y última vez que lo hagamos..._

-D-Draco... Draco... yo...

-Shhh calla... Calla... No me hables... Ahora voy a entrar en ti... ¿Estas listo?

-Lo estoy... Toda la vida... lo he estado...

Era lo único que necesitaba oír... Draco entro fuertemente en el... Haciendo que su amante gritara de placer... El vaivén fue constante. Draco movía sus caderas con mucha rapidez, en círculos... Apretando su cuerpo contra el de Harry... Una de sus manos, lo apreso por la cintura, mientras que la otra la ocupaba para acariciar el cabello...

-¿Te gusta... como lo hago?

-¡Oh si... claro que si...

-Quiero... que sientas... siénteme Harry... Ahora... en este momento... Solo soy para ti...

-Y... yo para ti...

Otro movimiento y Harry ya estaban frente a frente... Draco subió sus piernas hasta sus caderas, y volvió a penetrarlo. El ojiverde pasó sus brazos por su cuello y lo beso con todas sus fuerzas, amor y pasión... Fue entonces que se percibió un extraño resplandor... Una luz poderosa luz los envolvió... Fue como estar en medio de una hoguera enorme sin quemarse... Harry abrió sus ojos y observo que Draco desprendía esa fuente de calor... Incluso su cabello había crecido... Largo... Como su padre... ¡Le parecía tan irreal, que entre sus jadeos y su excitación, lo pudo tomar con una mano!

-Draco... ¿Qué... esta pasando?

-Lo se... lo se.... Mmm ¡Ahhhh! Ya voy, ya voy... ¡Harryyy!

Este grito indico que se había venido dentro de el... Coloco su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, y la escondió ahí... Su respiración todavía era fuerte... Había sudor en su frente... Harry la beso... Y lo abrazo... Estuvieron ahí durante varios minutos... Sin cambiar de posición... El ojiverde sentia extremadamente caliente el semen de Draco dentro de el... Una sensación extraña...

-Draco... creo que... Fue hermoso, pero...Ya debemos de separarnos... H-hay cosas que hacer... La vida de Dimitri...

-Déjame permanecer un rato mas así Harry... ¡Por favor!

-Esta bien...

Harry volvió a abrazar a Draco. Ambos parecían un par de chiquillos... Hacia apenas unas horas estaba peleados "casi a muerte" y minutos después se habían entregado en una oleada de sexo, y pasión...

Sus ojitos empezaron a abrirse, los abrió y cerro en varias ocasiones... Todo estaba muy oscuro...

-¿Papa?

**(Silencio)**

Cuando miro alrededor, pudo distinguir un poco, de que el lugar no le era conocido. ¡Nunca había estado ahí! Eso lo asusto.

-Papa ¿Dónde estas?

Bajo de la cama, y corrió hacia una puerta que se vislumbraba al frente. No tenía manija... Su pequeña mente, comenzó a recordar algunos acontecimientos... Varios hombres con rara vestimenta... Una mujer con una mirada fría... Una extraño objeto en sus manos, y de donde salio una luz; luego ya no recordó mas... ¿Estaría con ellos? Su pequeño corazón, comenzó a palpitar con rapidez... Fue retrocediendo poco a poco, hasta que llego de nuevo a la cama, y como solía hacer siempre que estaba asustado, se metió debajo de ella, pero ahora no había muñecos de peluche para abrazar... Se encogió y el mismo abrazo sus piernas.

-¡PAPA! ¡Ven por mí! ¡Tengo mucho miedo!

Un extraño sonido, y la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una luz tenue y verdosa del otro lado... Dimitri, miro por debajo de los flequillos de la colcha... Eran varios pares de pies...

-¿Así que el niño consentido ha despertado y quiere jugar a las escondidas? ¿Jugamos Nott?

Era una voz de hombre.

-Mejor jugaremos al perro, al gato y al ratón... Tu serás el perro Zabini, yo el gato y... ¡TU SERAS EL RATON!

La cama se elevo por los aires, revelando a un niño completamente asustado, con los ojos muy abiertos...

-¡LEVIOSA!

Su pequeño cuerpecito, también se elevo, pero de un solo pie, dejándolo de cabeza...

-¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Bajenme de aquí! ¡Le voy a decir a mi papa!

A pesar de su miedo, Dimitri se revelaba contra los desconocidos.

-Descuida mocoso, tu padre ya debe de estar enterado de que te hemos traído aquí... No tardara en venir ¡Le vamos a dar una gran bienvenida! ¿Verdad Zabini?

-¡Por supuesto! Y no nada mas a el... También a Draco... Recuerdalo...

-¿Conoces a Draco pequeño insecto?

Pregunto Nott a Dimitri, aunque este no contesto, su instinto le dictaba guardar silencio. 

-Pequeño pero fastidioso... Veremos que tanto puedes aguantar...

Otro movimiento de varita, y Dimitri comenzó a girar con mucha velocidad...

-¡AHHHHH! ¡PAPAAAAA!

-Gira y gira jajaja ¡Que divertido!

-¡BASTA!

Bellatrix Lestrange había llegado hasta la habitación. Quito el hechizo sobre la cama, que volvió a su lugar, e hizo que Dimitri dejara de girar como chivatoscopio. Lo deposito en la cama, pero el niño se había mareado y volvió el estomago ahí mismo.

-¡Idiotas! Les dije que no le tocaran ni un solo cabello pelirrojo...

-Estábamos aburridos Bella... Además se quiso escapar... Fue su castigo por ser un mal niño.

-Eres malo para mentir Nott, el hijo de Potter ni siquiera sabe como utilizar la magia ¿Cómo esperas que te crea esa estupidez? Y tu Blaise, cachorrito... Sabes perfectamente que no debemos de hacerle nada... Todavía... ¡¿POR QUE LO DEJASTE?!

-A mi también me pareció divertido... El solo hecho de ser hijo de quien es, hace que te den ganas de hacerle eso y mas...

-Ya tendrás oportunidad... todavía no es el momento... Un par de horas mas y podrás hacer con el lo que se te antoje... Antes no...

Dimitri, quien ya había acabado de vaciar su estomago, los miraba con los ojos llorosos...

-Disculpa el recibimiento queridito... Solo estaban jugando contigo. Pero a veces son tan bestias que...

Bellatrix se sentó en la cama con sumo cuidado... Un olor agrio llego hasta su nariz. Otro movimiento delicado con su varita y el vomito había desaparecido. Dimitri veía todo asombrado.

-¿Nunca habías visto una?

Dimitri negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tu padre nunca te ha hablado acerca de la magia, verdad? No me extraña... Bien mi querido niño... ¿Sabias que el es un mago? ¿Un mago de verdad?

-No... No lo sabía... señora...

-Bella, llámame Bella...

-Bella...

-Bien, así me gusta, que seas un chico obediente... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Yo... me llamo... Dimitri Potter Weasley...

(Nott y Zabini respingaron al escuchar el apellido, Bella no se inmuto)

Mucho gusto te decía, tu padre es un mago muy poderoso-De hecho demasiado- Eso quiere decir que tu también lo eres... ¿Comprendes lo que te quiero decir?

-¿Yo? Un mago... ¿¡Cómo en los cuentos!?

-¡Si, como en los cuentos... Muggles...

(Una mueca de asco)

-¿Nunca te han pasado cosas extrañas? ¿Algo fuera de lo normal?

-¡SI! En la escuela con mis amigos... Cuando los tenía...

Bella miraba cada gesto, y analizaba cada palabra del chico... No por nada había sido la asesina preferida del lord oscuro... Ella era muy intuitiva, y muy buena en Legeremancia... Pudo indagar brevemente en el subconsciente del chico rápidamente... En todos sus recuerdos infantiles se percibía la soledad, mucho abandono... Eso era una muy buena arma en contra de Harry Potter. Dimitri por su parte, seguía mirando con avidez la varita de Bella... Su inquietud, y su curiosidad -típicas de un niño de su edad-eran más fuertes que el miedo que había sentido al principio...

-¿Te gustaría probarla?

-Bella, no creo que sea buena idea...

-¡SILENCIO ZABINI! Quiero comprobar algo... ¿Qué dices Dimitri?

La mujer, puso su varita en manos del niño. Este la miro con mucha curiosidad....

-¡Agitala y veremos que es lo que pasa!

Dimitri obedeció... LA HABITACION COMENZO A TEMBLAR... las paredes tronaron. El chico se asusto y aventó el objeto lejos de el... Bella quedo impactada, al igual que sus acompañantes.

-¡Excelente! ¡Mas que excelente! Aunque...

-¡Que! ¿Que sucede Bella?

-Necesito un trago... Anda Nott, tráeme del que me gusta... ¡APRESURATE!

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara de triunfo en tu rostro?

-Blaise...Este chico puede ser un arma, ¡UN ARMA PODEROSISIMA! Si se le enseña a utilizar la magia como se debe... Los planes han cambiado.

-Y por lo visto, y conociéndote como te conozco, estas pensando en...

-¡EXACTO! Esa seria mi mejor venganza... Quiero decir...

(Cambio de tema, Dimitri los veía)

-Er, Dimitri, queridito... ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te gustaría comer algunos dulces?

Bella trataba de poner su mejor cara angelical, para no asustarlo, ni hacer que pensara mas allá de lo que su pequeña mente comprendía.

-Lo que quiero es irme a casa... ¿Pronto va a llegar mi papa?

-Por supuesto que vendrá... Los esperaremos todos juntos... je je je ¡OBLI-IMPERIS!

El rayo le dio directo al pequeño... Sus ojos quedaron en blanco... y su rostro se convirtió en una masa muscular sin expresiones de ninguna índole.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso Bella!? ¿Le has borrado todos sus recuerdos?

-Solo algunos...Tengo mejores planes para el, cachorrito... Ahora si tengo a Harry Potter en mis manos... JAJAJA, ¡AL FIN ME VENGARE DE EL! JAJAJA ¡Llevalo arriba! Hay que prepararlo para cuando su padre venga a buscarlo

Draco estaba tirado en el piso, todavía exhausto. Mirando fijamente el techo de la estancia, muy pensativo. Harry, ya se había aseado mágicamente... Al igual que su amante. Se sentó muy cerca de la pared, muy pensativo... No sabia que decir con todo lo sucedido. Por un lado había disfrutado, pero por otro, le remordía la conciencia. Su hijo estaba en peligro y el ahí... Teniendo relaciones sexuales... Dirigió su mirada hacia Draco..., respiraba con mucha dificultad. Lo repaso de arriba abajo... Con su cabello crecido, se parecía mucho a Lucius Malfoy...

_¿Qué habrá sucedido? Fue tan... Extraño..._

Harry llevo su mano hacia su estomago, parecía tener malestar. Se llevo la mano a la frente. Su temperatura había subido...

_¡Harry Potter! No es momento para enfermarte..._

-Potter...

La voz de Draco hizo que respingara.

-Dime Draco...

-Te odio...

-¡¿Qué?!

Draco se incorporo, dejando algunos de sus cabellos recién crecidos, jugando por su frente.

-Te odio por haber dejado salir al verdadero Draco...

-No comprendo... ¿a que te refieres?

-Esto...

(Refiriéndose a su cabello)

-Esto es prueba de que... ¡Demonios! Hace muchos años, me realice un hechizo a mi mismo... Este acontecimiento pasaría cuando yo... Cuando yo encontrara a la persona adecuada... Con la que formaría un hogar... Esta seria la señal... y...

-¡Draco!

-No mal interpretes... Aun sigo enfadado contigo... Por eso te odio... ¿COMO PUEDO AMAR A UNA PERSONA QUE ODIO? ¿COMO PUEDO AMAR A ALGUIEN QUE ME OCULTO ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE? ¿Por qué me afecta tanto el estar contigo? Contigo estoy perdiendo mis sentidos... Haces que haga y sienta cosas diferentes... ¿Por qué tenias que ser tú precisamente? Todo se esta saliendo de control... Así no lo planee

Draco se levanto de su sitio... Y volvió a dar vuelta tras vuelta... Como animal enjaulado.

-Siento mucho no ser lo que esperabas... No soy perfecto... Soy humano y como tal cometo errores...

-Cambiemos de tema ¿quieres?... La hora esta llegando...

-No, aguarda, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, tienes que escucharme...

Harry también se puso de pie...

-Draco... Ambos hemos estado siempre solos... Hemos sufrido lo inimaginable. ¿No te parece que ya es hora de recobrar algo, que el destino nos ha quitado? Lo que estoy tratando de decirte es... Bueno, ya te lo había dicho, a medias... pero te lo volveré a repetir... ¿Quieres ser mi pareja? ¿Compartir tu vida conmigo... y con Dimitri? ¿Ser una familia?

-No estoy en condiciones de contestarte por el momento...

-Pero...

-No estoy diciendo un si, o un no definitivo... Y te diré por que... ¿Cómo crees que tomaría Dimitri una relación como la nuestra? El ha sido criado a la manera Muggle. Siempre creció con la imagen materna en su mente... Aun a falta de esta...

-Hablaríamos con el... Estoy seguro de que entendería... Parece que le agradas...

-Parece que le agrado... No me hagas reír Harry... Mira... tengo la mente llena de cosas... Te suplico no tocar este tema, hasta que todo esto haya pasado... Ahora hay que ir por el niño y traerlo a salvo...

-De acuerdo... Pero prométeme que lo pensaras...

-Lo que sea... Cambiando de tema..., el lugar a donde iremos, es un lugar bajo tierra y con poca luminosidad, la luz de las varitas no será suficiente, y lo que menos queremos es llamar la atención...

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Que partamos de inmediato... falta rato para la cita, si llegamos antes, podremos ver con mayor claridad el panorama y podremos formular algunas ideas...

-Tienes razón... Pero llevare mis instrumentos de Auror conmigo, nos serán de utilidad. Tengo algunos muy efectivos, hasta tu te sorprenderás... ¿Ahora si me podrías pasar esa caja del rincón?

El lugar era bastante apartado de toda civilización... Ruinas de una antigua Iglesia...Mucha neblina... Hacia bastante frío...

-Típico lugar para una guarida de mortífagos... Tenebroso... Y con olor a muerte.

-Y por dentro lo es mucho más... Espera que entremos y lo veras... Ven, sígueme...

Con sumo sigilo, y cuidándose las espaldas, se escurrieron sin mayor contratiempo hacia la entrada. No hubo señales de vida humana hasta ese punto.

-¿No se te hace sospechoso? No hay nadie por aquí... Yo me esperaba mayor resistencia.

-Así son ellos, cuando menos te lo esperas, te dan la puñalada por la espalda. Mantén los ojos bien abiertos...

Al llegar al atrio, doblaron hacia la izquierda y se encontraron con unas escaleras que bajaban hacia un punto bastante oscuro.

-Te sugiero que utilices tu varita, aunque sea poca luz, pero servirá para guiarnos...

-¿Pero no dijiste que no seria suficiente luminosidad?

-Junto con la mía, nos abasteceremos... Ahora... Yo te cuidare las espaldas... ¡anda! No pierdas el tiempo, camina hacia delante...

Harry hizo lo que le indico Draco... Aun con la luz de la varita, el sitio parecía la misma boca de un lobo. Como un ciego, llevo su mano hacia delante. Pasaron varios minutos, que se le hicieron eternos...Cálculo que ya había avanzado varios metros, pero no llegaba a ningún sitio. Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso... Tenía mucho calor... Se llevo la mano a la frente, al parecer tenia un poco de temperatura...

-¿Draco?

**(Silencio)**

-Draco ¿Sigues detrás de mi?

Al no recibir contestación... Dirigió la luz tenue de su varita hacia atrás... ¡YA NO HABIA NADIE AHÍ!

-¡DRACO!

Fue entonces que una luz cegadora le pego en los ojos, y varias risas burlonas le taladraron los oídos... Cuando reacciono, se vio en el centro de un salón... Arriba, como un emperador Romano, se encontraba sentada en un amplio sillón, Bellatrix Lestrange, Nott, Zabini...Y a su lado...

-DRACO...

-¡Oh si, Potter! Mi querido e ingenuo San Potter... JAJAJA...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Oh Oh, se avecinan dificultades jejejeje... ¿A que no se la esperaban? Draco resulto ser todo un traidor!!! ¿Qué pasara ahora? QUE PASARAAAAAAAA... ¿Fue buen actor? ¿Cómo se maquilo todo esto? ¿Y Dimitri? ¿¿¿Que pasara ahora con el???... Se vienen los últimos capítulos y los mejores... cometarios por favor, AUNQUE SEA PARA REFRESCARMELA JAJAJA

ANTICIPO FINAL DE ANTOLOGIA!!! No se desesperen , todo tiene su por que...


	10. CAPITULO 10

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**CAPITULO10**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

DRACO...

-¡Oh si, Potter! Mi querido e ingenuo San Potter... Bienvenido a la morada de la nueva generación de Mortífagos. Tendrás el honor de ser nuestro invitado especial...

El mundo se le vino encima a Harry. Aquello no podía ser posible. ¡¿Por qué Draco actuaba de esa manera?! Entonces... ¿todo lo que habían vivido, era una farsa?

-Veo la decepción en tu rostro Potty... ¡Así te imaginaba, desde que planeamos todo esto! jajaja ... Fueron muchos años en tu búsqueda... Te escondiste muy bien maldito infeliz... Pero ya vez, se necesitaba un buscador experto para dar con tu paradero. Y afortunadamente yo tengo al mejor...

-¿Por qué Draco? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? Yo...¡CONFIE EN TI!

Bella se refería a Harry, pero este no hizo el menor caso a sus comentarios. El solo tenía palabras y ojos para cierto rubio, que lo miraba irónicamente desde arriba.

-¡ESTOY HABLANDO CONTIGO ESTUPIDO!

Furiosa por pasar desapercibida, la Mortífago se enervo y sacando su varita le lanzo una maldición. Harry no hizo nada por defenderse, puesto que su mente estaba en otra parte. Voló por el aire y cayo varios metros hacia atrás, haciendo un ruido seco al caer en el piso. Nott y Zabini, rieron como desesperados, se burlaron de el, e incluso hacían muecas grotescas con la cara, simulando el dolor de Harry.

-¡Patético Potter! Me defraudas... Pensé que eres un Auror competente. Los años que pasaste en completo abandono te han hecho un mago inservible. Eres un insecto... Un insecto que aplastare inmediatamente...

(Draco desenfundo su varita)

-Espera Draco, divirtamonos un poco mas con el... (Dijo Bellatrix)

Harry se levanto pesadamente, muy adolorido por el golpe. Pero lo que mas le dolía era el alma y el corazón. Estaba deshecho. La ilusion de haber ganado un lugar en el corazon de Draco, habia sido solo eso. Todo se habia ido por la borda y ahora estaba completamente solo e indefenso en manos de esos asesinos. Aun asi, y con mucho trabajo, pudo articular algunas palabras.

-D-¿Dónde esta mi hijo?

-Descuida, lo hemos tratado bien... ¿Verdad cachorritos? No se podra quejar.

-Quiero verlo... Ahora...

-Creo que te vas quedar con las ganas Potter...

-Draco, mi querido Draco, no seas tan descortez...Creo que cualquier condenado a muerte tiene derecho a pedir un ultimo deseo... Nott, Zabini... Traigan al mocoso... Seré dadivosa Patronus Potter-algo muy raro en mí- Veras que bien esta tu hijo jajaja

Como perros fieles, los jovenes mosrtifagos obedecieron con presteza, Blaise sin embargo, al pasar al lado de Draco, le miro con resentimiento y lo empujo con enojo... Draco solo rió por lo bajo.

°°°

-¿Cómo es posible que Bella lo haya aceptado después de ser un traidor? Por su culpa, Warrington fue muerto por los Aurores, en aquella inscursion por dar con su paradero. Hace unos momentos, cuando nos llamo para decirnos la verdad, antes que llegaran esos dos, casi me voy de espaldas...

Comento Nott, camino al cuarto donde reposaba Dimitri...

-Bella tiene sus razones, y nosotros tenemos que obedecer... Ciertamente me sorprendió... ¡Nunca nos comento de Draco fuese un espía! ¿Cuántas veces nos dijo que lo odiaba a muerte y que lo mataría apenas lo tuviera en frente, por habernos abandonado? La vi, y la oi maldecir por los rincones todo el tiempo...

-Bueno, velo de este modo, Bella siempre se guarda sus secretos... Tal vez ese haya sido el plan desde el principio, Draco siempre fue el preferido, lo sabemos de sobra... Pero... ¡¿Entonces porque le dio de azotes aquella noche en que escapo?!

-¡NO LO SE NOTT! Pero la muy malditala pagara... Esa cuenta se la tengo reservada...

-¿Por qué habria de pagartelas Blaise?

Zabini, acorralo a Nott en una pared, estrellandolo fuertemente.

-¡A veces me pareces tan insoportable! Estas comenzando a cansarme ¿sabias?

-¡Calmate! No es para que te pongas asi...-Fue solo una insignificante pregunta...

-Una pregunta estupida... ¡Jodidamente estupida!

(Blaise le dio una pequeña bofetada a su compañero)

-¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolio!

- Olvidemos esto... Llevemos al idiota del niño de una vez. Asi terminaremos mas rapido... Ya estoy cansado... Muy cansado de ser... ¡Diablos!

Nott, ya no le contesto... Blaise se veia demasiado alterado por la presencia de Potter y por el giro que habia dado el "asunto" de Draco. Haciendo un rapido analisis, ¿El estaria celoso de Potter? Si mal no recordaba, Bella habia comentado algo por el estilo... Esos dos se "entendian" y si sus sospechas eran ciertas... Sus dos viejos compañeros, tuvieron tambien sus ayeres. Se sobo la mejilla y siguio los pasos del mortifago, aun molesto por al agresion.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¿Que sugieres que hagamos con Potty, querido Draco? ¿Que maldicion imperdonable quedaría mas con su estilo?

Bellatrix, le acariciaba una de sus mejillas seductoramente y le mostraba una hilera blanca de dientes. Draco la abrazo por la cintura, y le correspondio el gesto...

-¿No crees que vamos demasiado rapido? Pasamos muchos años buscandolo, como para que la diversion se acabe tan pronto... ¿Porque no lo encerramos en una celda de castigo, por principio de cuentas? que pase hambre y frio... Como todos nosotros. ¡Que sienta lo que es estar encerrado por muchos años!

Cada palabra que daba Draco, era como una daga que se enterraba en Harry. Le dolia, si... Pero ahora lo que mas importaba era rescatar a Dimitri sano y salvo. No podia dar un paso en falso y no, mientras no tuviera enfrente al niño... Por el momento se mostraba indefenso y lastimado, dandoles el control de la situacion... Esperaria el momento idoneo para atacar... Y con un poco de suerte regresarian con vida. Se llevo la mano a la frente, la temperatura seguia en aumento ¡Le quemaba!... ¿Porque? Todo habia comenzado, poco despues de haber sostenido relaciones con Draco ¿Seria parte de algun plan? ¿Le habria enfermado a propósito?

_Aguanta Harry... espera a que veas al niño... Espera... No debes rendirte ahora._

-Tu idea me parece excelente querido... Tener a Potter encerrado un par de dias, es magnífico...

Bella veia extasiada a Draco, con ganas de devoralo por completo. El rubio tenia una presencia arrolladora. Y ahora mas, dado que el cabello crecido le hacia parecer mas varonil, y muy parecido a su padre, Lucius Malfoy... La asesina comenzo a juguetear con los cabellos de su acompañante...

Tenemos que celebrar queridito... Celebraremos por nuestra proxima victoria y por ... Tu regreso. ¡Esta noche no te dejare escapar!

-Bellatrix, tenemos mucho tiempo para eso...

(Draco la tomo por la barbilla, y la miro seductoramente, haciendola derretir, y Harry a su vez, los miraba con rencor...)

-Ahora lo que importa es...

-¡Aqui viene el niño!

Interrumpio Bella a Draco. Dimitri venia escoltado por los dos hombres, quienes lo traian tomado de ambos brazos. Su semblante era vacio y sin color, la mirada perdida en la nada... Bella lo acerco hacia ella, y lo manipulo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

-¡DIMITRI!

Grito Harry de inmediato... Trato de acercarse, pero una barrera invisible se lo impidio...

-¡AQUI TIENES A TU HIJO POTTY! ja ja ¿ves que esta bien? De hecho demasiado bien... Al menos los malos recuerdos que paso a tu lado los ha olvidado jajaja

-Dimitri, soy yo.. Tu padre... ¿Puedes escucharme? He venido por ti...

El niño no contesto, ni siquiera lo miro...

-¿¡Que le has hecho maldita bruja!? ¡¿QUE LE HAS HECHO?! (Gritaba Harry desesperado tras su barrera invisible)

-Le hice un favor... Le he borrado parte de su memoria... ¡Fue tan sencillo! el pobrecillo ni siquiera pudo defenderse...

-Eso... lo vas... a pagar ... caro maldita... ¡Juro que lo pagaras con tu vida! No voy a tener misericordia de ti...

-¡Que miedo me das Potty! ¡Estoy temblando! jaja (Todos rieron en tono burlon)

Harry desvio su mirada esmeralda, buscando de inmediato una gris...

-¡DRACO! ¿Como pudiste hacerle eso a Dimitri? ¿Porque permitiste....? A TU PROPIO HI...

-¡CALLATE POTTER!

Draco lanzo un hechizo mas a Harry... Volvio a caer... Pero la adrenalina le hizo incorporarse inmediatamente, aunque con esfuerzos, la vista comenzo a nublarse...

-Bien Potter, ya has visto que tu hijo esta con vida... Ahora... A divertirnos un rato... (Avento al niño)

Bellatrix volvio a blandir su varita, Harry se puso en posicionde ataque... Repentinamente, un fuerte mareo le hizo tambalear. Ahora veia dos Bella, Draco, Nott, y Zabini... Sacudio un par de veces la cabeza, tratando de visualizar bien, pero fue inutil, al contrario, acentuó mas su padecimiento... Tanto, que las rodillas se le doblaron y cayo desmayado. Bella volteo a ver a sus mortifagos de inmediato, ninguno de ellos habia lanzado un hechizo sobre Potter...

-¿Estara muerto? ¿Por fin nos habremos deshecho de el?

(Hablo Zabini)

-¡Cayo como tronco! ¡espero que se haya roto los huesos! Y si no, con gusto me ofreceria yo para hacerlo...

-Tranquilo Nott... Draco, cerciorate de que no sea una trampa... Acercate con mucho cuidado...

Con un salto felino, el rubio bajo hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Harry. Se arrodillo y tomo su pulso... Estaba muy debil. Tambien pudo sentir que ardia, tenia una fiebre muy alta y su respiracion era casi nula.

-Creo que Potter esta gravemente enfermo Bellatrix... ¿Que sugueres que hagamos?

-¡Vaya! ¡asi no podremos divertirnos con el! creo que... ¡Llevenlo a la celda de castigo! esposenlo bien... Esperaremos a que recobre el conocimiento. Despues, cada uno tendra su turno para hacerle la vida miserable jajaja... Yo me hare cargo de Dimitri.. ¡Vamos! ¿que esperan? ¡saquenlo de aqui!

°°°°

Draco despojo de su varita a Harry. Con un simple hechizo levitatorio, y lo transportaron hacia la parte mas baja del lugar. Un sitio bastante lugubre y con olor a encierro. Escogieron para el una celda lo bastante sucia y olorosa. En medio de esta, se encontraba un altar de piedra. Ahi le encadenaron las manos y los pies. con los grilletes oxidados... No habia ventanas.

-Al fin te tenemos maldito miserable...

Zabini abofeteo a Harry, tanto que un hilo de sangre salio de la boca del ojiverde... E hizo el ademan de tratar de pegarle con el puño cerrado en el estomago

-¡DEJALO EN PAZ BLAISE!

Draco detuvo su brazo... Bliase lo reto con la mirada.

-Si lo sigues golpenado de esa manera, morira, y Bella se pondra furiosa... ¿Te gustaria tomar su lugar?

-El que deberia tomar el lugar de Potter, eres tu... Traidor...

-No- soy- un- traidor...

-¡CLARO QUE LO ERES!

(Blaise acerco su nariz hacia Draco)

-Hueles a sexo... A Potter... ¡Te acostaste con el! ¡Son amantes! Por eso no quieres que lo toque... Quieres la diversion para ti solo ¿verdad?

-Yo puedo cogerme a quien se me de la gana. Soy un espiritu libre... No tengo a quien darle explicaciones. Y mucho menos a alguien como tu...

-Entonces Bellatrix tenia razon... Ustedes se entienden... ¡Que bajo caiste Dragoncito! mire que entregarte a un bastardo como el.

Nott solo veia la "platica" tan inusual entre ellos dos, sin dar su opinion.

-¿Tu tambien tienes envidia? jajaja (Rio Draco)

-Claro que no... Despues de que Potter ha puesto sus inmundas manos sobre ti, me has dejado de agradar... De hecho nunca lo hiciste... Lo que hubo entre nosotros dos, fueron simplemente revolcones para pasar el rato... Fue para lo unico que me serviste.

-Eso no lo pensabas tiempo atras... Tus gemidos pidiendome mas, dicen lo contrario... ¿Ya no recuerdas que eras tu quien me buscaba todas las noches para tener sexo? ¿Quien se enrredaba entre mis piernas como gata en celo? ¡TU ZABINI! Como cualquier ramera vulgar, vendiendose al mejor postor

Zabini estaba apunto de estallar, las venas pronunciadas en su frente lo indicaban. Tenia tantas ganas de golpearlo ahi mismo por su insolencia.

-Er, creo que debemos irnos ya... Bellatrix querra hablar con nosotros despues de... esto... Draco, Blaise... Vamonos...

(Señalo Nott, un poco confundido por lo que acababa de escuchar)

-Espero que pronto recibas tu castigo Draco Malfoy... Y que el dolor sea tan desagradable como esos azotes que te dio Bella.. ¡Me daria tanto gusto verte sufrir!

-Gracias por tus buenas intenciones... Pero creo que el siguiente en recibirlos seras tu, si no cierras la maldita boca de una buena vez...

-¡Ya, Basta! si no dejan de discutir le dire a Bellatrix...

-Como siempre de soplon Nott, nunca vas a cambiar... Siempre seras un don nadie, de hecho ya lo eres, basta con verte para darse cuenta... ¿No tienes orgullo Nott? ¿Quieres que te de un hueso? Perrito faldero...

Draco se carcajeo, su risa se escucho en todo el sitio, haciendo eco...

-¡Que risa me dan! hacia bastante tiempo que no me divertia como hoy... Bueno caballeros, creo que estoy perdiendo mi valiso tiempo... Me retiro, me siento algo cansado... A diferencia de ustedes, yo si he trabajado arduamente todo este tiempo. Me merezco un descanso ¿No lo creen?

-PUDRETE...

Zabini arrastro consigo a Nott... Al retirarse de ahi, no le dirijieron la palabra. Pero no hacia falta, Draco sabia perfectamente que esos dos lo estaba maldiciendo desde su interior... Luego a solas, volteo su mirada hacia Harry... Se le veia tan palido... Dio unos pasos para acercarse hacia el... Seguia radiendo en fiebre... Por sus sienes corrian gruesas gotas de sudor...

_Aguanta Harry... Tu eres fuerte... Yo los sacare de aqui, asi me vaya la vida en ello... No voy a defraudar tu confianza... El plan va marchando bien... En cuanto salgamos de aqui te llevare con un medico...._

Deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios y salio de ahi, rumbo a la habitacion de Bellatrix...

_Ahora debo de aparentar indiferencia... Aparentar odio hacia todo y hacia todos. Dimitri... hijo mio... Tu tambien debes perdonarme... _

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO...**

Bien despues de todo, era el plan de Draco... Como ya se habran podido dar cuenta ¡Lo ama de verdad! ahora esperemos que salgan con bien de ahi,... Zabini esta muy herido y temo que haga algo malo encontra de esos ¿tres? jejeje ¿por que Draco va a la habitacion de Bellatrix? Por el niño o por... Serenarla oo DEJEN COMENTARIOS PLEASE!!! Ya falta poco para el final...

°°°


	11. CAPITULO 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Draco llegó dubitativo hasta las habitaciones de Bellatrix... Tomó la cerradura de la puerta con manos temblorosas. La mujer era muy astuta... cualquier comportamiento raro de su parte y estaba completamente frito...

_No debe verte así, tienes que disimular y aparentar indiferencia, ¡Vamos! Sé un Malfoy, siempre has sabido utilizar las caretas...Y ahora con mayor razón._

Cuando entró a los aposentos de Bella, ésta se encontraba esperándole en una pose sumamente seductora, sobre la cama. Pero no le tomó mayor importancia, su atención se fijó en una pequeña figura que parecía mirar por una ventana, como si estuviera en el rincón, castigado. Volvió a sentir unas punzadas en su pecho, era una injusticia lo que le habían hecho a ese ser indefenso e inocente... Y por su culpa, enteramente por el...

-Ven aquí dragoncito... Ven con Bella, recuéstate a mi lado.

La mujer le llamó con uno de sus dedos, mientras que con otro se acariciaba los labios... Draco sintió asco, pero le obedeció. La mujer se le colgó de inmediato por el cuello, como solía hacer en meses anteriores...

-¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé! Ese par de inútiles no han sabido satisfacerme como lo haces tú... Sufrí mucho cuando pensé que me habías abandonado...

Draco no podía imaginarse a esa asesina "Sufriendo" al parecer, estaba tratando de seducirle. Esa pose de inseguridad que le estaba mostrando se lo indicaba... Pero ya no caería más en sus redes amorosas, eso ya había quedado en el pasado...

-Te dije que volvería. Yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo...

-Ya veo... Eres un hombre de palabra y eso... Me gusta.

Bella trató de quitarle la camisa, pero Draco la apartó de un manotazo.

-¿Qué sucede cachorro? ¿Por qué me rechazas?

-Estoy cansado... Fueron muchos meses de trabajo y en lo único que puedo pensar, es en dormir la siesta... Si no te importa.

Bella lo miró... Aquel hombre que tenía delante de ella, ya no era el mismo, tal y como lo había imaginado...

-Creí que el reencuentro ameritaba una buena sesión de sexo...

-No puedo hacerlo en frente del niño...

-¿Me vas a salir ahora con que tu pudor te lo impide? Jajaja... ¡No puedo creerlo!

Bella se paró lentamente de la cama... Con mucha reserva. El rubio la vio, pero no la miró. La mujer desvió su vista y caminó por toda la estancia... Llegó hasta su "lugar" preferido, una cava de vino... Todos los países, todas las marcas, todos los años... Tomó una copa de fino cristal y la llenó al ras...

-¿Gustas? ¡¿O es que de repente te has vuelto abstemio...?!

-Sírveme... Ya sabes cuál es mi preferido...

Una copa flotó por el aire... Se llenó inmediatamente de un líquido rojo espumoso y fue a posarse sobre la mano del rubio... Dio un pequeño sorbo. Le cayó de las mil maravillas, habría que darse valor para lo que tenía planeado hacer en breve tiempo... El también se levantó de la cama y con paso lento se dirigió hasta donde estaba Dimitri... Lo tomó por los hombros y lo giró hacia el... Pasó una mano enfrente, pero el niño no la siguió, tenía la pupila dilatada... Draco sintió una pena muy grande, más que cualquier otra en el mundo...

-¿¡Qué piensas hacer con el Bella?!

-Utilizarlo...Es hijo de Potter, por consiguiente tendrá un inmenso poder escondido... Se me han ocurrido varias ideas fantásticas para su futuro como mortífago... ¡Será el sucesor de Voldemort! Pero mucho más poderoso... Mucho más... jajaja

Draco estaba hirviendo por dentro... Hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para contenerse y no echar a perder su plan.... Volvió la vista hacia el niño... Su rostro angelical, antes lleno de vida, ahora estaba opaco...

-¡Qué estúpido fue Potter! – Bella volvió a reírse a carcajadas...

-¿A qué te refieres?- Draco alzó una ceja.

-¡Salió en primera plana! Todos los diarios matutinos y vespertinos lo pusieron como la nota del día. Potter deja dinero jeje.

La mujer apareció un diario y se lo arrojó... En la portada principal aparecía Harry en bata de dormir, y completamente empapado... El rubio reconoció de inmediato el sitio.

_Demonios...Esto sucedió cuando salió a buscarme- _Luego leyó...

"**El multimillonario excéntrico dio la cara al público en el lugar y hora menos esperada... Salió a la calle en paños menores... Según testigos, el joven apuesto y archifamoso escritor, buscaba a alguien frenéticamente... y Bla, bla, bla...**

Ya no quiso leer más... Nuevamente había sido su culpa...

-Entonces... Así que así fue que dieron con el... _Malditos..._

-Exacto... Zabini fue quien encontró la nota. Tuvimos que rebajarnos a leer periódicos Muggles, ya que no dabas señales de vida, Son tan patéticos y aburridos... te buscábamos a ti y a "ese"solamente...y encontramos algo mejor jeje... Aunque, no todo fue aburrición, Aquellos infelices sirvientes de Potter nos hicieron la vida mucho más... agradable... ¡Gritaron como unos malditos! Si hubieses estado ahí, lo habrías gozado por igual...

Draco arrojó el papel al suelo... Cada momento que pasaba, se sentía más miserable...

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos... Sintiendo que algo frío corría por todo su cuerpo... ¡AGUA HELADA!

-¡El bello durmiente ha despertado!

Habló Blaise. El había sido el de la idea de despertarlo de aquella forma...

-¡D...Dónde... Estoy!

-En el país del nunca jamás... jajaja... ¡En lo que será tu última morada Potter!- Contestó Nott.

Harry trató de moverse, pero no pudo. Se dio cuenta de que había grilletes en sus manos y en sus pies...

-Es inútil que intentes hacer cualquier cosa maldito... Como podrás ver y... Sentir, estás completamente indefenso...

-Mi... hijo... ¡Dimitri! –Le costaba hilar las palabras, la misteriosa y repentina fiebre seguía sin desaparecer...

-Para estos momentos el bastardo ya debe de haber muerto... Bella o Draco ya han de haberle dado su buena ración de Cruciatus... ¿Verdad Nott?

-Zabini tiene razón cara rajada... Tu hijo ya debe de haber pasado a mejor vida...

Harry cerró los ojos, se sentía aturdido, todo el cuerpo le dolía.

Zabini, lo miró con odio infinito... Ahí tendido estaba el que le había robado la atención de Draco, de SU Draco...

-La verdad... No se que pudo ver Draco en ti.... Eres demasiado... Demasiado, Potter... ¿Quíen podría querer a un cicatrizado como tú?... Ciertamente ya no llevas la marca de Voldemort en tu frente... Pero hay heridas más profundas, que nunca sanarán... Que nunca van a desaparecer de tu vida...

Las palabras que Blaise dirigía, al ojiverde le parecían tan lejanas... Tan huecas...Pero... Al parecer...El ya se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado entre ellos dos... Sabía de lo que estaba hablando... Y al juzgar por el tono, el chico estaba dolido... Celoso.

-¿Quién lo hubiese podido imaginar? Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter... ¡Los dos archirivales ligados sentimentalmente! Suena a una broma de mal gusto... ¡QUE LE DISTE POTTER!

Blaise jaló a Harry por el cabello, hacia atrás... Gimió de dolor...

-¿Porqué te ama, asqueroso media sangre? ¿Qué jodida cosa pudo ver en ti?

-D-Dra...co... No... Me. Ama... La prueba está aquí... en este lugar... atado... Si el me amara... No me hubiese... entregado...

-Conozco bien a Draco... Potter, mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Y algo se trae bajo la manga, eso te lo puedo asegurar... No creo en sus palabras.

-El... no me... ama... ya te lo dije...

-¿Y qué me dices de ti idiota? ¿Le amas? ¿LO DESEAS?

Ciertamente no se esperaba esa pregunta de parte del mortífago... Pero tampoco iba a ponerse a "discutir" cosas privadas. Si amaba o no al rubio era asunto suyo y de nadie mas. Así que no contestó. Esa actitud hizo que Zabini se enervara... Y comenzara a gritar como loco.

-¡CONTESTA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

Ahora Harry, recibió un puño en el estómago que le sacó el aire...

-Eso Blaise, demuéstrale quien es el que manda aquí... Pégale duro... Que grite de dolor el infeliz...

Harry recibió varios golpes más, pero los aguantó como el hombre que era... Le dolían hasta la médula, pero debía resistir... Zabini entonces prendió un cigarrillo, le dió algunos pases... Después se lo entregó a Nott quien hizo lo propio.

-¿¡Se te antoja Potter¡? ¿te gustaría darle una probadita? ¿Le combidamos Zabini? ¿Qué dices?

-Por mí no hay problema... Dale un poco jejeje

Nott se aproximó a Harry y le hundió el cigarrillo en una mejilla. El ojiverde volvió a gritar por el ardor...

-Ja, ja ja.. ¿Tenemos buen gusto, Potter?

-¡M-malditos! P-pagarán por todo lo que... han hecho...

-¡No me digas estúpido! ¿Y quien nos lo hará pagar? ¿Tú, así como estás? jajaja, sí que eres divertido gusano... Osas amenazarnos cuando sabes que para tí, todo está perdido... Deliras, como el condenado a muerte que eres. Pero esto apenas comienza, esto es el preámbulo, de todo lo que nos vamos a divertir contigo...

Ahora fué el turno de Nott de sacar una filosa navaja, brillosa y amenazante...

-Eres un hablador Potter, me irritas... ¿Qué pasaría, si quitásemos esa lengua de serpiente de tu boca? Dejarías de molestar para siempre...

El mortífago restregó el arma blanca por el pecho de Harry, éste tembló ligeramente y tragó saliva. Esos dos eran capaces de hacer cualquier atrocidad. Estaban locos de ira y de resentimiento hacia el.Tenían el sartén por el mango esta vez.

-Sin lengua... Potter. Y aunque llegases a sobrevivir-cosa que dudo- No podrías decir ni un maldito conjuro jejeje. ¡Tendríamos que cambiarte de mote! ¿qué te parecería... ¡Potter el mudo!jajaja. Se escucha bien...

-No tienes... agallas... Nott... Eres un cobarde...

-¡Basta Potter! Te enseñaré que...

-Espera Nott... Déjame ésto a mí.

Harry siempre había sido un chico valiente, y aunque estuviera de espalda contra la pared,sacaba a relucir su valentía de Griffyndor. Si el mortífago esperaba que suplicara por su vida, ya podría esperar sentado toda su vida. Primero muerto _y mudo, _que rebajarse a eso...

-Parece que no has entendido la lección Potter... -Dijo Zabini- Te encanta tentar a la suerte... Préstame tu juguetito Nott... Y ahora Potter... Vete despidiendo, primeramente, de ese rostro angelical... Vamos a ver quien es el que tiene más agallas... A ver si cuando quedes desfigurado... Draco sigue fijándose en tí...

El brillo del metal se fué acercando lentamente...

-Parece que la noticia no fué de tu agrado Dragoncito...

-Estás en lo cierto...Son tan imbéciles! Potter es una gente importante... Seguramente toda Inglaterra debe de haber visto ya esa nota... Los reporteros querán saber la verda que hay detrás de su inesperado reencuentro con la plebe... Irán a su mansión, obviamente la encontrarán hecha polvo... ¿Y qué sucederá a continuación? Un revuelo mayor... MAS PRIMERAS PLANAS PARA EL... Y no solamente lo buscarán los Muggles... Sino la gente del mundo mágico... ¿Comprendes ahora Bella? ellos sabrán que "estamos de vuelta" y no cesarán en su empeño por encontrarnos... Adiós al anonimato... ¡Qué brillante y magnífico plan tuviste! Apluasos para tí...

En realidad, no fué sino hasta ese instante, que Draco comprendió que sus palabras tenían mucho de verdad. Los amigos de Harry Potter-particularmente los magos-a estas alturas, ya tendrían que haberse dado cuenta de todo lo ocurrido y de ser así, tenían muchas más probabilidades de salir con vida de ahí...

-¡Nosotros tenemos al hijo de Potter! No podrán hacernos nada mientras lo tengamos en nuestro poder... Pensarán dos veces en hacernos daño... Porque si lo hacen... Morirá...

Volvió a tratar a Dimitri como un muñeco de trapo...

-¡Es tan manipulable el crío! eso también es un arma encontra de los aurores, puede hacer culaquier cosa que le digamos... Observa... ¡IMPERIUS!

Bella lanzó la maldición en contra del chico... El niño se sintió como adormilado... Como si flotara en el aire.. La mujer se acercó y dijo en su oído...

-Mocoso, sé que me estás escuchando... Quiero que en este momento... Mmm, ladres como un perro para mí... ¡ANDA! ¡HAZLO!

Dimitri, tras recibir la orden, comenzó a ladrar y a ponerse en cuatro patas... Luego sacó la lengua y jadeó como un animal.

-Jajaja ¿Lo ves Draco? Ahora date de volteretas en el suelo... ¡Eso, así! jajaja

Fué más de lo que Draco pudo soportar, la ira lo cegó... Se le fué encima tomándola por sorpresa... Ambos cayeron al suelo. Fué entonces que el rubio, que con toda la experiencia y habilidad de años, pudo arrebatarle la varita de sus manos y la inmovilizó, poniendo su peso sobre ella..

.¡Qué pretendes Draco! ¡SUELTAME!

.¡Voy a matarte maldita! ¡Juro que lo haré! ¡Nadie trata así a mi hijo! ¡NADIE!

Hizo aparecer, sendas cuerdas en brazos y piernas para mantenerla a raya... Después llevó sus manos hasta el cuello de la mujer y comenzó a apretar con todas su fuerzas... Bella trataba de hacer magia sin varita, pero el aire comenzaba a faltarle en sus pulmones, era inútil, su lucha era ne vano...

-Sería muy fácil para mi lanzarte un Aveda Kedavra... Pero eso sería hacerte un favor... ¡Y yo quiero que sufras! Que sientas como se te escapa la vida... Y que no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo...

A pesar de estar atada, Bella se retorcía como fiera embravecida, luchando por su vida. Draco parecía estar poseído, poniendo toda su fuerza en el cuello de la mujer. Los labios de ésta comenzaron a volverse azules... Aparentemente el rubio de estaba saliendo con la suya.... Hasta que ella dejó de luchar... Aflojó su cuerpo y dejó salir su lengua... ¿estaría muerta, por fín? No esperó a a averiguarlo, terminó el hechizo que tenía caitivo a Dimitri y lo abrazó con todas su fuerzas, incluso lo besó en repetidas ocasiones...

-Juro por mi vida que te sacaré de aquí, junto con Harry... Ahora, vamos por papá... Nos necesita.

Draco hablaba con el niño, como si en verdad le entendiera.... Salieron de la habitación, no sin antes echar un rápido vistazo en el pasillo, todo estaba despejado para su buena fortuna. Se hechó en hombros al niño y corrió rumbo a los calabozos, con toda la precaución que la desesperación le otorgaba... Cundo llegó, se percató de que había varias antorchas encendidas... y voces... Ya sabía de quienes se trataba, sus risas burlonas eran inconfundibles... Bajó al niño y lo colocó en un rincón donde la luz no alcanzaba, lo dejó parado...

-Espérame aquí... No te muevas- Susurró.

Empuñó la varita, debía ser sumamente cuidadoso. Sería el solo, contra dos mortífagos. Se deslizó como una serpiente... Llegó un punto en el cual se podía apreciar el panorama perfectamente... Zabini le mostraba "algo a Harry"

_Debí imaginar que esos dos regresarían aquí, no debí dejarlo solo, pero si me quedaba... Bella iba a sospechar... Su deseo de venganza es infinito..._

-Después de esto, no volverás a verte en un espejo jajajaja... ¿Listo Potter? La fiesta va a comenzar...

Zabini alzó su mano y Draco pudo ver el brillo del metal...

_¡Oh no! Harry..._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

**CONTINUARA...**

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero, siempre ocurre algo... ¬¬ Algunos de ustedes ya saben a que me refiero... Buaaaaa... Pero aqui seguimos; tarde, pero continuamos jejeje. Se que en este capitulo no hubo nada de romance, pobrecillos... Ahora hay algunos puntos a discutir...**

**-¿Podrá Draco salvar a Harry de una desfiguración?**

**-¿Estará muerta Bella?**

**-¿Sus amigos magos, lo buscarán?**

**-¿Se recuperará Dimitri?**

**¡Se acerca el gran final! y como dije, habrá muuuchas sorpresitas MUAJAJA.**

**No se olviden de dejar comentarios buenos o malos, jitomatazos o... Cualquier otra cosilla... jaja**

**Nos vemos...**


	12. CAPITULO 12

**JELOUS!!! Hola a todos y todas, como siempre de nueva cuenta dándoles lata MUAJAJA. Ya no sufran, he aquí el siguiente capitulo... Si si, ya sé que me estaba tardando, pero a veces se me juntan las cosas y no tengo time. Fué por eso que hice la encuesta y al final de cuentas, salió el que tenía que salir ¬¬ Mmm, dado las circunstancias que me han estado pasando en los últimos meses, tendré que adelantar más rápido que aprisa el final (Antes de lo que tenía planeado) así que si observan algo apresuradas las cositas, ya sabrán porqué. No me vayan a querer linchar a la hora de la hora jer jer. Weno, pues solo me resta decir, que le dedico lo que sigue, a mi tocayita "AMODRACO" si a tíii nn Gracias por la ideitas que me has estado dando y por favor!!! Ya no te portes como vidente que me arruinas la sorpresa jajaja... Espero te guste... (Salúdame a tu amiga)**

**También quiero decirle a IVA GIRL, que me ENCANTA! que me mande muchos mensajitos de apoyo (Como siempre THANKS) a Diabolik por haber votado por mí (YUJUU) a Karate kid, que siempre me pone que me odia PERO EN INGLES jajaja muy a la gringa, a DRAKULL por ser como es; a que ojalá y alguna ves ponga su nombre, a Vannia mi amiga de la secundaria (huuu, cuanto hace ya jeje) a Snuffl´s Girl (que espero verla más seguido ¿si?) a Murtilla que se aparece como el cometa (o sea cada 50 años jaja) a Conacha ( ya sabes que me encanta hacerla de emoción jeje es mi estilo) a Nabuconodosor que siempre quiere sexo en mis capitulos y me pone xxxxxxxxxx en cada rev que me deja, a Aryblack que se ofrece como voluntaria para hacerle una cirugía estética a Harry en caso de que Blaise se salga con la suya, a SUNSHINE que dice que le recomendaron mi historia (espero no haberte defraudado) a Lunaloveblack que dice que soy una maldita, que dejo los capis en lo más emocionante y que lo hago por mero comercio JAJAJAJA, tienes razón, hay que dejar el suspenso para que lean el que viene jijiji, OlgaxTomFelton1 que me mandó un besote manolote ( gracias y ojalá Tom, me mandara uno, o de perdis que me lo diera en persona MUAJAJA) Gala Snape que pidió que Bella ya colgara la pata de una wena ves (upss lo siento jejeje) paola que le atinó a "cierta cosa" cosa que no voy a decir o echo a perder todo y.... ¡POR FAVOR! OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE TU FIC, (Un obstáculo, un vampiro) ya lo dejaste ahí nada más BUAAAAAA, de rodillas te lo pedimos, Katerina -Black me gustó la palabra SARNOSA jajaja y claro que también le atinaste, espero que te guste la manera en que... Weno ya me dirás tu juar juar y AMALY MALFOY!!!! Amalyyy, solo por aquí te puedo localizar ¿porqué me tienes tan abandonada? BUAAAAAAAAA, ya no me quelles jajaja. Por cierto, te llegó un email de parte mía??? Si es así echame la manita y si no... DIME PARA MANDARTE OTRO jejejeje, como que no queriendo la cosa... Y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y NO SE HAN ATREVIDO A DEJARME ALGUN COMENTARIO.**

**Weno creo que no me faltó ninguno, y si es así, háganmelo saber okidoki? y ahora si A LEER!!!**

**CAPITULO 12**

Zabini alzó su mano y Draco pudo ver el brillo del metal...

_¡Oh, no! Harry..._

Debía actuar con rapidez, o de lo contrario...

_¿¡Qué maldita cosa puedo hacer!? Piensa, piensa, piensa... Pero, si lo hago... ¡No! es muy arriesgado... Aunque el que pega primero, pega dos veces... Están distraídos, puede funcionar. Un hechizo sencillo pero efectivo... El más peligroso es Zabini, a el es quien debo de detener primero... Ya me encargaré de Nott inmediatamente después. Muy bien... Ha llegado el momento._

Una gota de sudor corría por su frente... Empuñó su varita mágica con todas sus fuerzas, respiró profundo, dió un paso hacia delante y...

¡PETRIFICUS TOTALIS!

El hechizo fué a parar directamente contra Blaise, que se quedó como una estatua de piedra. Nott trató de incorporarse y responder al ataque sospresivo, pero fué alcanzado de inmediato con un Rictusempa y lanzado a una de las paredes del calavozo, cayendo pesadamente... Al parecer perdiendo el conocimiento.

-¡Draco! -Gritó Harry aún confundido.Y sin podérselo creer. ¿Draco le estaba rescatando? O era otro sucio plan. Dudó que lo que estuviera viendo fuese verdad. Tal ves una alucinación, por culpa de la maldita fiebre que le estaba qurmando por dentro.

El rubio se acercó hasta el en forma desesperada, hizo a un lado a Zabini (lo dejó caer al piso) y con un movimiento de su varita, le despojó de los grilletes. Lo tomó por uno de los brazos, lo posó alrededor de su cuello podía sostenerse por sí solo. Sus piernas temblaban como gelatinas.

-Draco... Y-o ¡Yo creí que..!

-¡Guarda silencio Harry! Aún tenemos que salir de aquí... Te necesito lo más entero que puedas...

Ya no le quedó duda al ojiverde, Draco había regresado por el ¡POR EL! Entonces realmente le importaba.... Salieron de la celda presurosos, y a los pocos pasos, los ojos de Harry se iluminaron al ver a Dimitri, sentado... Callado y al parecer sin ningún rasguño.

-¡Dimitri!- Dijo con voz ahogada por al emoción de verlo. Trató de caminar hacia el, pero no pudo. Casi hace que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-¡Cuidado Harry! Mira... toma de la mano a Dimitri, yo te cargaré hasta la salida y tu no le soltarás ¿entendido? Por ningún motivo lo vayas a dejar ir, pase lo que pase, mantenlo aferrado a tu mano.

-¿¡Dónde está Bella!? ¿Dónde? ¿¡Q-Qué hiciste con ella?

-¡Eso no importa ahora... ! Lo primordial es salir cuanto antes... El hechizo que lance a esos idiotas no durará mucho... ¡Andando! tenemos poco tiempo.

Draco cargaba a Harry con mucha dificultad, y éste, tal y como había dicho Draco, le tomó su manecita al niño y la apretó...

¡_Merlín! ayúdanos a salir de aquí! _

El avance no era muy rápido para su desgracia... Al llegar a las escaleras, el martirio fué peor... Era como estar cargando una loza sobre sus hombros. Harry veía el esfuerzo sobre humano que Draco hacía y se sentía un completo inútil, pero la maldita fiebre lo tenía atontado.

-D-Draco, estás exhausto, bájame... Trataré de hacerlo por mí mismo...

-N-¡No digas sandeses! Aunque me cueste la vida, te llevaré... en mis brazos... ¡Y, es mi última palabra, San Potter... Cara rajada!

-Entonces... En mi bolsillo trasero, tengo varias cosas que nos podrían ayudar a salir más rápido de aquí.... Cuando... fuí auror... Yo...

-Tengo las manos ocupadas...por si no te habías dado cuenta... Por el momento lo haremos... a la manera Muggle... No quiero perder ni un solo segundo...

Faltaba ya tan poco, una pequeña luz de divisaba en aquel oscuro pasillo... Aquel largo y oscuro pasillo que parecía hacerse más y más largo conforme avanzaban.

-¡Lo vamos a lograr! ¡Lo vamos a lograr! Mira... Harry... ¡LUZ! Unos escalones más... y abremos llegado...

-Si Draco, seremos libres.... ¡Mira Dimitri! ¿puedes ver? Tu padre nos sacará de aquí....

El chico seguía como autómata, sólo dejándose guiar.... llegaron hasta la entrada y Draco caminó hasta unos pequeños arbustos... Los rayos del sol y el viento los saludaron... Junto con alguien más... Al ver la figura en frente de ellos, Draco tembló, y el habla se le fué por la impresión... Las piernas no le respondieron y cayó de rodillas, soltando a Harry en el trayecto... Dimitri quedó de pié. Obviamente sin reflejar nada en su rostro autista.

-¡SORPRESA DRAGON! ¿Creiste que estaba muerta? ¿Que escaparían tan fácilmente? ¡PUES TE EQUIVOCASTE! Bellatrix Lestrange, es un hueso duro de roer...jajaja y ahora... ¡Recen malditos infelices! ¡Recen, porque van a morir! ¡Y TÚ SERÁS EL PRIMERO POTTER!

Bellatrix Lestrange... Ahí, al frente, reflejando la furia en su mirada... Una mirada casi diabílica y llena de rencor, en su cuello todavía podían apreciarse las marcas de los dedos de Draco... Alzó su mano... Y arriba de esta, comenzaron a formase varios rayos y truenos que poducían extrañas luces multicolores... El cielo comenzó a nublarse, el viento a soplar con más intensidad... Draco intentó atacarla con otro hechizo, pero no lo logró, la magia sin varita de Bella era muy poderosa... Con la mano izquierda, le lanzó una maldición y lo arrojó varios metros, llevándose nuevamente las manos a su costado. Y retorciéndose de dolor... Los mismos efectos de un cruciatus, pero al parecer mucho más poderoso.

-¡AHHHHH!

-¡DRACO! ¡NO!- gritó Harry con todas sus fuerzas...

-¡Imbécil! ¡Debiste haberme matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad! Ahora me vengaré de ustedes.... jajaja.... Ahora si Potter... Es hora de arreglar cuentas de una ves por todas... ¡Vengaré al mi lord! Y no sabes el placer que me prodcirá el torturate... "Ardo en deseos" de verte humillado y derrotado... Más de lo que ya estás ahora.

Bella se fué aproximando a él... Harry miraba con terror.... Si lo mataba.... Dimitri quedaría a merced de la mortífaga... Y Draco, por el momento estaba fuera de combate, gritando... Luchando, pero nada podía hacer... El ojiverde abrazó a Dimitri con mucha vehemencia, como si se estuviera despidiendo... Le dió al espalda a la mujer...

-Velo por última vez gusano... Porque de ahora en adelante... ¡El será mío! ¡sólo mio! Y ahora... ¡MUERE!

Bella, quien ya había reunido energía, trató de lanzarla contra Harry, pero el, hábilmente, sacó un artefacto de su bolsa y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas contra ella.... Incrustándose directamente en su frente... Bella gritó, aulló del dolor y por tal motivo, la bola de energía se estreyó en la vieja cúpula de la iglesia, que de inmediato se vino abajo, haciéndose miles de añicos al chocar contra el suelo y tapando la entrada de la guarida... La mortifaga trató de quitarlse el objeto, pero no pudo, se encajaba cada vez más y más en su cráneo. El joven estaba sorprendido del poder de la asesina; de haber sido otra persona, ya habría muerto con el impacto ¡Pero ella seguía luchando! ¿De que demonios estaba hecha?

-Ahhhhh- ¡MALDITOOO! ¡Arggggghh!

Gritaba y gritaba... Daba de vueltas desesperada, hasta que... ¡PAM! la cabeza voló en pedazos, y el cuerpo sin la parte principal, cayó al suelo, dejando salir de la cavidad -donde debía estar la cabeza-una sangre verduzca y sanguinolenta. Harry tapó los ojos al niño, y el mismo dirigió la mirada hacia otra dirección, el panorama era repugnante... El cuerpo de Bellatrix fué desisntegrándose lentamente.... Se fué convirtiendo en ceniza, y ésta a su vez, se fué yendo con el viento... El cielo volvió a la normalidad.

Draco terminó de retorcerse y quedó inmóvil.Su cuerpo desprendía un ligero vapor. Harry le llamó por su nombre en varias ocasiones pero no le respondió. Trató de que Dimitri le ayudará, por lo menos a levantarse, pero era como hablar con nadie. Y como los inválidos, se fué arrastrando, obviamente sin dejar del lado al niño. Volvió a tomarlos por su pequeña manecita. Cuando llegó junto a Draco , lo tomó entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo se sentía caliente.

-¡Draco! ¿me escuchas? ¡Draco! Reacciona, por favor... ¡Dios mío! que alguien me ayude... ¿HAY ALGUIEN POR AQUI? ¿ALGUIEN ME ESCUCHA?

_silencio..._

Harry ya no insistió más. Porque sabía perfectamente que dos mortífagos más quedaban con vida y que si no se movían de ahí, los iban a matar. Buscó desesperadamente entre las ropas de Draco y encontró tres varitas mágicas, una de ellas era la suya. Con lo nervioso que estaba y con la fiebre que se elevaba conforme pasaba el tiempo, no podía pensar con claridad. Trató de guardar compostura y de relajarse, solo así iba a poder sacarlos del embrollo y del peligro inminente. Hizo memoria de sus tiempos de estudiante para Auror. Algún hechizo o conjuro debía servir. Nuevamente sacó varios objetos pequeños y extraños de su bolsa y los miró detenidamente.

-Bien, ahora... Lo que tengo que hacer es... ¡Merlín que funcione! No me vayas a fallar.

Algunas decenas de personas se arremolinaban en torno a la mansión Potter. Y destacaban tres de ellas. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y el papá de éste. Los singulares personajes movían la cabeza de un lado al otro, desconcertados completamente. La espledorosa construcción, ahora estaba reducida a cenizas. Algunos aurores buscaban dentro de la casa, alguna pista del paradero de Harry y de Dimitri. Pero no encontraron nada, salvo los entierros ilícitos de la servidumbre. Esto hacía pensar al trío que algo malo debía de haberles pasado, pero de ser así ¿dónde estaban sus cuerpos?

El humo de las llamas y las explosiones causadas por estas, habían atraído la atención de la prensa amarillista que de inmediato se dió cita en el lugar para tratar de sacar información... Pero desafortunadamente para ellos, "los magos" habían llegado primero a la cita (intuyendo que "algo" pasaba por la nota del periódico) se encargaron de borrarles la memoria. Así que no pasó de ahí, el mundo muggle no se enteraría de nada.

-¿Crees que haya sido obra de mortífagos?

-No lo sé papá... Se suponía que ya habían sido eliminados todos ellos. A no ser que un grupo rebelde haya sobrevivido. No me extrañaría en lo absoluto.

-Eso no importa ya, ahora lo más importante es saber dónde están Harry y Dimitri... Estoy muy preocupada por ellos.

Ron abrazó a Hermione y depositó un beso en su frente.

-No te preocupes, si están vivos aparecerán de un momento a otro... Ya, tranquila, recuerda que esperamos un bebé y no debes tener esta clase de emociones. Yo no sé por qué te deje venir, te hubieses quedado con mi madre.

-Creo que mi hijo tiene razón Hermione, ¿porqué no regresas a casa? Molly te preparará algo caliente para beber, está haciendo mucho frío y ya llevamos varias horas a la interperie... Y no quiero que mi futuro nieto se enferme.

-Pero yo quiero saber.... ¡Harry es también mi amigo! me preocupa mucho. Y Dimitri... Bueno, pues... No sabe nada de magia y...

-No hay pero que valga Herm, así que... Toma el traslador y vuelve... Anda, es por tu propio bien. No puedes, ni debes estara quí, el sitio todavía es muy peligroso.

-Si no hay más remedio... Pero no duden en avisar en cuanto sepan algo ¿De acuerdo? Por favor. ¿Ron?

-Serás la primera en enterarte... Te lo prometo.

Hermione le regaló una sonrisa a su esposo y tomó el traslador en forma de cuerno de unicornio y desapareció segundos después.

-Bien hijo, ahora que tu mujer se ha ido, dime exactamente como ves el panorama... ¿que opinas?

-Fueron los mortífagos... Ellos mataron a esas pobres gentes y si mi institno no me falla... Se llevaron consigo a Harry y a Dimitri. El problema es ¿a donde..? Pueden estar ocultos en cualquier lugar... Saben como pasar desapercibidos. Son muy astutos.

Un joven aprendiz de Auror, de no más de 18, se acercó hasta ellos.

-Ya hemos revisado todo, y no hay nada... No hay rastros de Harry Potter y de su hijo señor...

-¡Demonios! ven papá, acompáñame a dentro... Daremos una última inspección. Y tú- refiríendose al chico- Reune a los demás, partiremos en breve.

-Enseguida...

Ron y Arthur Weasley, entraron... Todo estaba en completo desorden. Al pelirrojo casi se le salen las lágrimas al ver lo que había sido el hogar de Harry. Y también porque le hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo a su lado, pero respetó al pié de la letra lo que su amigo le pidió... Privacidad. El sólo pensar que estuviese muerto, le daba escalofríos y una infinita tristeza. Revisaron toda la planta baja y el segundo piso; a algunos cuartos fué imposible accesar dado que ya no tenían piso... Unos pases mágicos y listo, pero querían dejar todo tal y como estaba, no era buena idea alterar las cosas para futuras investigaciones a fondo.

Sintiéndose impotente por no haber podido servir de ayuda, Ron y su padre salieron del inmueble para reunirse con los demás. Ron pensaba firmemente, en que daría con el paradero de Harry tarde que temprano así le fuera la vida en ella:

_"Es lo que el habría hecho por mi" _

Con las manos en los bolsillos y con un espeso humo salíendole por la nariz y la boca por el frío, sacó otro traslador (para toda la comitiva) y entonces...

¡ZUUUM!

Un ruido muy fuerte dentro de la casa. Todos los Aurores corrieron varita mágica en mano. Ron fué el primero en llegar... Pidió silencio con la mano... Con una seña, indicó a los demás que el entraría por delante... Con mucho sigilo y con suma precaución penetró. Al parecer no había mucho movimiento, pero sí alcanzaba a escuchar algunos quejidos en la parte baja. Presumiblemente del sótano. Llegó rápidamente a la entrada, por la cocina; era seguido muy de cerca por su padre y por otros tres auorores, todos con los ojos bien abiertos...Cuando el pelirrojo terminó por entrar, pudo divisar a Harry recostado sobre su costado izquierdo en muy malas condiciones, a Dimitri a su lado con los ojos cerrados y a: "DRACO MALFOY" en ¿sus brazos?

-¡De prisa! ¡Captúrenlo!

-¡¡No!! No Ron... -El... E-El viene conmigo, baja tu varita... -Dijo muy levemente, ya sin fuerzas-.

-¡Es un mortífago Harry! ¡Un asesino!

-¡Por favor! Ron , te... lo explicaré... después... Ahora, necesitamos ayuda... Debemos ir a un hospital... ¡Es urgente!

Ron los llevó inmediatamente hasta San Mungo, la presencia de Harry Potter , su hijo y Draco Malfoy, causó revuelo en todo el lugar. Las actividades normales del sanatorio pararon, todos querían ver al salvador del mundo mágico. Y al ojiverde poco le importó que lo miraran con curiosidad como antaño, ahora lo que le preocupaba eran Draco y Dimitri. Con breves palabras, Harry le había contado a Ron y a su padre, que a Dimitri, presumiblemente le habían lanzado algún hechizo desmemorizante. Y que urgía se le atendiera cuanto antes, o se quedaría en esas condiciones para siempre. El pequeño fué llevado al segundo piso de inmediato, y se le asignó una cama. Harry quiso acompañarle pero se lo prohibieron, el también estaba delicado y lo trasladaron al primer piso... De Draco ya no pude enterarse, pero le encargo a su fiel compañero que se le atendiese como a cualquier enfermo, sin importar su condición, ni el odio y temor que pudiesen sentir por el. Muy a regañadientes le pelirrojo aceptó, pero puso a dos guardias a fuera del cuarto por mera precaución... Esta ves no se le iba a escapar...

-No entiendo... ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Cómo es posible que Harry...?

-Ron, creo haber escuchado de tu boca, decir que Harry te iba a dar una explicación a todo esto ¿o me equivoco?

-Si Hermione pero... Se trata de Malfoy... Y tu sabes... Es un mortífago. ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que lo tratemos como a un igual?

Ron y Hermione platicaban en la sala de espera.

-Por el momento el está delicado de salud, es un enfermo más... Y antes que nada está la ética profesional.

-¡Al Demonio la ética! Por mí puede irse al infierno...

-Mmm... Nunca vas a cambiar... ¡Ah, mira ahí vienen tus padres!

-¡Ron, Hermione! vine en cuanto me enteré... ¿Cómo está el niño?- Preguntó Molly.

-Está en observación, por el momento nadie puede verlo, el sanador nos avisará si hay algún cambio...- Contestó Ron.

-¡Merlín! pero... De haberse quedado con nosotros.... ¡No debió de habérselo llevado! -Molly sacó un pañuelo y se limpió algunas lágrimas.

-¡Cálmate mujer! si Harry se llevó a nuestro nieto, es porque tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo ¿es su padre no?- Comentó Arthur.

-¡Pero nosotros somos sus abuelos! ¡Todos estos años si verlo! Ni siquiera se ha de acordar de nosotros... ¿se te hace justo? Contéstame Arthur... ¿Tengo o no tengo la razón?

-Mira Molly, no es momento para discutir de estas cosas... Y menos delante de.... Esta gente.... -Refiriéndose a los curiosos que los miraban.

-Tiene razón papá, mamá... Ven siéntate con nosotros... Vamos a esperar aquí.

-No quiero sentarme...

-Por favor señora Weasley... Hágalo por mi ¿quiere? -Hermione y su rostro de convencimiento.

-Está bien, lo haré... Pero solo porque tú me lo pides... Y... ¿cómo va el embarazo? -Le tocó la pancita.

-Cuatro meses y creciendo... El sanador dice que todo marcha a la perfección... Tendrá un nieto o una nieta muy sana.

-Ojalá sea una niña... -Dijo Molly en forma autoritaria.

-Iré a dar un paseo Ahora vuelvo...

Ron no soportaba a su madre cuando se ponía en esa actitud, así que prefirió retirarse de ahí. Por Hermione no se preocupaba, sabía sacarse por las cuerdas el carácter agrio de su progenitora. Se apareció un panecillo y se dirigió a otro piso... Al más alejado de todos, a donde se atendían a los delincuentes peligrosos. llegó al cuarto 456... Donde se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Sus Aurores de inmediato le cedieron el paso...Y en una cama, estaba el... Su acérrimo enemigo, conectado a lo que parecía ser un respirador mágico artificial... Le dió un rápido vistazo y pudo ver que tenía algunas quemaduras a flor de piel...

-Es lo menos que te mereces asesino... Vete preparando, porque Azkaban te espera... Y yo me encargaré de eso

**CONTINUARA...**

**TARAN!!!! Hasta aquí por el momento ¡NO ME VAYAN A MATAR! jajaja.... Weno me despido por el momento... Ya saben lo que tiene que hacer ok¡¡??? Se aceptan FLAMES juar juar...**


	13. CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Fué despertando lentamente... Algunas imágenes borrosas aparecieron ante el, volvíendose más nítidas conforme transcurría el tiempo. Para cuando se dió cuenta, un sanador, absolutamente desconocido, le estaba mirando con mucha curiosidad, y al lado de éste, su inseparable amigo Ron Weasley... Parpadeó un par de veces y de inmediato pidió un baso con agua, el pelirrojo le acercó el vital líquido.

-¿Cómo te sientes Harry? -Preguntó Ron.

-Mejor... Gracias... ¿Y mi hijo?

-Todavía bajo observación médica- Se apresuró a decir el sanador- Pero no se preocupe, todo está bajo control, las personas que lo atienden están haciendo todo lo posible; Señor Potter... Como bien sabe, su pequeño hijo fué "manipulado" por magia muy avanzada; lo que le quiero dar a entender es que tardará un poco más de tiempo ¿Comprende?

-Comprendo... ¿Puedo verlo?- Dijo en tono casi inaudible.

-No por el momento, usted también debe guardar reposo... Su situación es estable, la fiebre ya ha cedido, aunque... Mmm hablaremos de ello después, ahora relájese, yo me retiro por el momento, cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca, no dude en llamarnos, hay una sanadora las 24 horas, en la sala de recepción del piso... Con su permiso.

**Una ves solos...**

-Es un alivio verte lúcido otra ves Harry... Nos tenías preocupados. Esa fiebre que presentabas les dió muchos dolores de cabeza a los sanadores; pero ya todo pasó, ahora lo que viene a continuación, es tu completa recuperación.

-¿Qué pasó con Draco, Ron? ¿A dónde lo llevaron?

El pelirrojo no pudo ocultar una mueca de disgusto... ¿Desde cuándo Harry, le llamaba por su nombre al mortífago?

-Está donde debe de estar...

-¿Y dónde es eso?-Preguntó Harry con mucha preocupación...

-Está en el hospital Harry, de eso no tengas la menor duda... Tal y como lo pediste, se le está atendiendo como a cualquier otro paciente, pero una ves que se recupere, tendrá que rendir cuentas ante el ministerio...

-¿¡Qué insinúas Ron?!

-No insínuo nada, simplemente digo la verdad... Draco Malfoy, ha sido uno de los mortífagos más buscados en los últimos años y ahora que se le ha capturado, debe pagar por todo el mal que ha causado... Es un maldito asesino.

-¡No lo es!- Gritó Harry furioso

-¡Claro que lo es! ¿Acaso ya se te olvidó, que fué por culpa de los mortífagos que Ginny ¡Tu esposa! murió?

Harry se quedó sin palabras...

-Veo que ya recuerdas... Mi hermana murió por culpa de esos malditos... Por culpa de un mortígafo como Draco Malfoy, tu hijo Dimitri, quedó huérfano de madre...

-Draco no lo hizo... -Dijo muy seguro de sí.

-¿Qué...? Harry, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lo defiendes? Estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy... El que te hizo la vida imposible en el colegio hasta que se hartó... El hijo de Lucius Malfoy. El que lleva la marca tenebrosa en su brazo... El que mató a decenas de muggles y magos por pura diversión...

-Ya te dije que el no tuvo nada que ver... ¡Fue Bellatrix Lestrange, Blaise Zabini y Nott! A ellos son a los que deberían de estar buscando... Yo puedo decirte dónde se ocultaban...Y lo sé por que yo estuve ahí. Draco fué quien nos ayudó a salir... ¡es por eso que te digo que no es un asesino!

-Claro que me vas a decir en dónde se ocultaban Harry, y te lo voy a agradecer... Pero no me vas a quitar de la cabeza, que Malfoy debe pagar... Se tiene que hacer justicia.

**Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre los dos...**

-Entonces estás empeñado en encerrarlo ¿verdad?

-Es mi deber...

-¡No, no lo haces por deber! Lo haces por tu maldito capricho... ¡Por querer demostarle a todos que....! -Harry estaba furioso, y Ron se dió cuenta de ello.

-Mira Harry, creo que esta discusión está fuera de lugar. Estás delicado y pudiera ser que no estés hilando bien tus ideas, así que te dejaré descansar. La plática quedará pendiente hasta que salgas de aquí- y esperemos que sea pronto-

Harry volteó la cabeza, temblando de coraje e impotencia, Ron salió del cuarto sin decir nada más. Cuado se quedó solo, apretó fuertemente sus puños... En el fondo sabía que Ron tenía razón. Todo el mundo estaría encontra de Draco y le iban a dar la razón a su amigo. Esa maldita marca en su brazo lo señalaba como el culpable de todo... Lo confinarían en Azkaban y probablemente al beso del dementor... Sacudió la cabeza tratando de disipar esas ideas tan macabras. Resolvió que no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, el iba a sacar a Draco de ahí a como diera lugar; ahora iba a ser su turno de ayudarle.. Minutos después la puerta volvió a abrirse y de nueva cuenta, el sanador hizo acto de presencia para disgusto de Harry, que sólo soltó un suspiro de resignación... ¡Por eso odiaba los hospitales!

**&&**

Cuando Ron llegó hasta la sala de espera, se encontró sólamente con su padre... Hermione y Molly, al no tener más que hacer ahí, se habían retirado al hogar. Cuando Arthur vió llegar a su hijo, con el color rojo más encendido en el rostro- que hubiese visto en años- supo que algo andaba mal...

-Por tu cara, puedo adivinar que tuviste una discusión con Harry...

**Ron se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado cruzando los brazos...**

-Acertaste.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué?

-Harry sigue empeñado en decir que Malfoy no es un asesino ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Lo defiende a capa y espada! Debe estar mal de la cabeza... O bajo la influencia de algún hechizo... Qué se yo.

-Creo Ron que, como dice el dicho... "Inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario"

-¿¡Tu también papá!? ¿No se te hace suficiente prueba, el que lleve la marca de Voldemort en el brazo?

-Muchos magos se vieron obligados a llevarla... Y no todos se convirtieron en asesinos... Un claro ejemplo... Severus Snape.

-Por lo visto, tu también estás en mi contra...

-No estoy ni a favor ni en contra Hijo... Sólo te digo, que si Harry dice que Draco Malfoy es inocente, algo de cierto habrá...

-Y yo solo te digo, que Ginny está muerta...

Ron volvió a levantarse, dejando a su padre con aire melancólico... El tema Ginny, había sido un tema doloroso y "delicado" en la familia Weasley. Arthur suspiró... y sacó una pequeña cartera de su bolsillo. Dentro una foto de su hija, el día de su boda... No pudo contener algunas lágrimas que resvalaron de sus ojos...

**&&**

-¿¡Pero que cosa... está diciendo?-

-Como lo escuchó...

-Debe haber un error... ¡No es posible...! ¿Cómo pudo haberme pasado algo así?- Harry se dejó caer en su cama, incrédulo-

-Ahh, los misterios de la magia señor Potter... En el mundo mágico todo puede pasar, yo creía que usted lo sabía, siendo usted quien es...

-¿Está completamente seguro de... ello? ¿No hay alguna posibilidad de que... el diagnóstico sea equivocado?

-Completamente... No hay duda... -El sanador le sonrió, mostrando un diente de oro.

-¡Pero es que eso es imposible! No se puede.... Es decir... Sí, pero... ¡No a mí!

-Yo sólo le estoy diciendo lo que encontré al momento de revisarlo... Tendrá que hacerse a la idea... O, usted ya sabe lo que se puede hacer en casos como esos...

-¡Dios! ... Le voy a pedir enorme un favor... ¡No le diga a nadie! que esto quede como un secreto entre nosotros... ¿de acuerdo?

-Bueno pues... Si de favores tratamos...Señor Potter... Mis hijos necesitan algunas cosas... usted sabe, el sueldo que me otorga el ministerio es una miseria jejeje... -El sanador se frotaba las manos-

-¿Me está chantajeando? ¿es eso?

-Oh, no, no, solo que...

-¡Está bien! Está bien, ¿Cuánto quiere... Por desaparecerse de mi vista para siempre?

**Los ojos del hombre brillaron con mayor intensidad, y con mucho nerviosismo, sacó un pedazo de pergamino y anotó algunos números en el...**

-Para ponerle precio a su pellejo... Vale usted muy poco-Dijo Harry cínicamente- Trato, arreglaré todo y mañana a más tardar tendrá su dinero... Pero eso si. Si descubro que se le ha soltado la lengua... Yo mismo lo buscaré desde el mismo infierno y se la cortaré en pedacitos... ¡¿Escuchó?! Lo haré añicos...

-P-Por mi parte no habrá ningún problema señor Potter... Mi boca será una tumba... No tenga duda.

-Ahora lárguese de aquí, remedo de sanador... Debería darle vergüenza... ¡Largo! me enferma su presencia.

-No se come con la vergüenza... Señor Potter... Con su permiso... ¡Ah! Y fué un placer haber hecho negocio con usted.

-¡Un momento! ¿cuánto... tiempo resta? Necesito saberlo...

-Mmm algunos meses, todo está evolucionando demasiado aprisa... ¡Nunca había visto algo semejante en toda mi carrera como sanador...!

-¡Largo de aquí! esfúmese...

-Hasta nunca "señor Potter" que disfrute estos meses... jejeje

**De haber tenido "algo" en las manos, Harry se lo hubiese arrojado con mucho gusto...**

_¡Dios! ¿Que va a pasar ahora conmigo? Yo, no esperaba que algo así me sucediera... Es ilógico... Aunque esa rara fiebre tan repentina; todo parecer concordar... Ahora con mayor razón, debo de rescatar a Draco, aunque eso con lleve a desafiar a Ron... ¿Por qué siempre debe ser tan complicado todo? ¿Porqué?_

_**&&&&**_

Pasaron dos largos y tortuosos días para Harry, Ron no había ido a verle, por consiguiente, no había noticias ni de Dimitri, ni de Draco. Había hecho el intento de salir por su propio pié, pero su puerta ya también era custodiada por dos aurores, quienes de inmediato se lo impidieron. De no haber estado tan débil- y con varita en mano- bien habría podido quitárselos de encima sin mayor problema. ..Estaba desesperado, y no fué sino hasta el tercer día que tuvo una visita...

_Toc-toc_

-¡No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie! -Fué la respuesta que dió...

**La puerta se abrió y una pequeña figura apareció...**

-¿Así tratas a tus amigas?

-¡Hermione! -No pensé que fueses tú...

-Hola Harry... Me alegra que vuelvas a tener ése carácter de antaño... ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿mejor?

-Fatal... Llevo días aislado ¡Parezco un criminal! Y todo por tu esposo...

-Te comprendo... Sin embargo, Ron cree que está haciendo lo correcto... El cree que estás bajo la influencia de algún hechizo de Malfoy...

-¡Ah! ya te platicó acerca de nuestra "grandiosa" charla... ¿Y tu también piensas lo mismo que el? -Miró de reojo a la castaña.

-Sé que Malfoy no ha sido una blanca palomita Harry, pero sé que tienes algo de razón... Yo te creo... En parte... Y te digo esto porque, estoy confundida. No puedo concebir que tu y Draco Malfoy... Estén del mismo lado, siempre fueron enemigos. Rivales.

-Eso fué en tiempos del colegio Hermione, las cosas han cambiado. Además. Draco siempre fué una víctima, si lo quieres llamar así...

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-¡Solo sé... que lo sé...! Es una corazonada... Tú sabes lo"raro" que suelo llegar a ser...

-Harry... ¿estás enamorado de Draco?

**El ojiverde casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al escuchar las palabras de Hermione...**

-¿-P-porqué... Porqué lo preguntas?

-Corazonada... Sólo estando enamorado puedes defender a alguien con tanta vehemencia...Dime ¿estoy en lo cierto?

- Hermione... Es que...

-Sólo di si o no... Yo no voy a juzgarte Harry. Sabes que soy de amplio criterio y que a estas alturas ya nada me sorprendería.

-Siempre has sabido leer mis pensamientos... Contigo nunca he podido guardar mis secretos... Así que... Creo que ya sabes la respuesta.

-Enhorabuena Harry... Me alegra mucho por tí...

-¡¿En serio te alegras¡? Así tan fácil... ¿No me vas a decir que estoy completamente loco?

-Loco ya estás... Y me alegro, porque por fín has encontrado el amor verdadero, aunque se trate de alguien como Malfoy... Tú no fuiste feliz con Ginny-No me preguntes más- así que, por mi parte, tienes apoyo incondicional.

-Eres.... alguien muy especial Hermione...... Ojalá Ron fuese como tú... Pero es tan cabeza hueca...

-No lo culpes, tiene bajo sus hombros una gran responsabilidad, ahora que está a cargo de los Aurores... Pero cuando nazca el bebé, estoy segura de que se le quitará lo gruñón...

-¿El bebé? ¿Estás...?

-Si, tengo 4 meses... -Hermione se abrió su capa y Harry pudo observar su abultado vientre.

-¡Vaya! vas a ser mamá... Increíble.

-Lo dices como si fuese un milagro, es lo más natural del mundo...

-L-lo más natural... Pues si, las mujeres están hechas para tener bebés... Así debería ser siempre. ¿No? Ejem... Bueno... Hermione, abusando de tu confianza... ¿sabrás algo de Dimitri y de Draco? no he tenido noticias y estoy preocupado. Intenté salir, pero habrás visto con tus propios ojos que es imposible que ponga un pié fuera.

-Lo sé, y ese es el segundo motivo de mi visita... He venido, para llevarte a ver a Dimitri...

-¡¿Ha reaccionado?! ¿está lúcido?

-Completamente... Ron y su familia están allá en estos momentos, me ha pedido que sea yo, quien te trajese las buenas nuevas... ¡Apresúrate! el tiempo es vida...

**&&**

A Harry no le importó salir de su cuarto con la bata del sanatorio. Se apoyó en Hermione, ya que aún estaba débil para caminar. Cuando llegaron al piso, el ojiverde se percató de que toda la familia Weasley, -incluídos Fred y George- esperaban pacientemente afuera de la puerta. Molly lo vió con mucho recelo y no le dirigió la palabra, no así Arthur, quien le ofreció su brazo como relevo para Hermione. Harry aceptó...

-Quisimos que tu fueses el primero en verlo Harry, eres su padre y te corresponde tal derecho...

-Gracias... Ron.

-Pero inmediatamente pasaremos nosotros Arthur-Dijo Molly con mucha fuerza, pero Harry no le miró.

-¿Podría estar a solas con el, por algunos minutos?

-Seguro Harry... Esperaremos afuera.-Contestó Ron.

**&&**

**En el cuarto se encontraba una anciana- "Una sanadora" Harry comenzaba a odiarlos ¿serían todos igual que aquel?**

-Buenas tardes Mr. Potter... Adelante, acérquese.

-¿Está dormido?

-Sí, pero lo despertaré inmediatamente... Pero antes de, quiero decirle que fué toda una proesa el recuperarle parte de su memoria... Los recuerdos de años anteriores aún no han regresado, me refiero a...

-Sé lo que me quiere dar a entender... Sólo conserva los recuerdos más recientes... ¿es eso, no?

-Correcto, conforme vaya platicando con él, usted sabrá exactamente su estado de salud, quién mejor que el padre para saberlo...Aún está confundido, es normal, así que no se preocupe si le dice algunas incoherencias... Ahora vamos a empezar...

La mujer dió algunos pases mágicos con su varita, un polvo brillante salió de ella sy se posó en Dimitri... El niño comenzó a mostrar señales de vida, desaperezándose de un sueño muy profundo. Abrió sus pequeños ojos grises y lo primero que vió fué a Harry, quien tenía el rostro más impacible del mundo...

-Dimitri ¿puedes oírme?

-Les dejaré a solas, pero sólo por unos minutos, no debe excederse mucho-La mujer abandonó el cuarto.

-Dimitri, soy yo... ¿Sabes quíen te está hablando? ¿Me recuerdas?

-P-¿Papá?-Dijo en tono muy bajito.

Harry ya no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó, con las lágrimas a flor de piel.

-Si, soy yo... Papá... Soy papá...

**Los pequeños bracitos lo rodeaeron por el cuello.**

-¿Dónde estabas papá? te busqué... por todas partes... Pero estaba muy oscuro...

-¡Shh! ya todo pasó... Estás conmigo... Tranquilo.- Harry le acariciaba su cabello y le daba de besos en la frente

-Quiero irme a casa... Este lugar me da miedo... Tengo miedo de que esa mujer venga por mí...

-Ya nadie te llevará... Te lo prometo... Dimitri, Dimitri perdóname... Perdóname... No he sabido ser un buen padre para tí...

-Tengo mucha sed... ¿Y mi tío?

-¿Tío? ¡ah¡ ¿te refieres a Draco? bueno el... Vendrá después...

-¡Aquí está muy oscuro! ellos van a venir por mí... ¡No me dejes!

Dimitri escondía su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, y éste lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza, intentando darle protección... Sentía como el cuerpecito temblaba debajo de el y se sentía muy miserable, el más miserable de todos los hombres...

_Yo tengo la culpa de todo esto... Sólo yo._

-Llévame a casa...

-Te llevaré en cuanto me sea posible. Volveremos a estar juntos... ¿te gustaría que tío Draco estuviese con nosotros?

_Silencio..._

-Mis ojitos se cierran... Quiero dormir... Abrázame papá..

Harry se acomodó un poco en la cama y le acarició, hasta que sintió que Dimitri estaba profundamente dormido. Bajó de la cama ya brió la puerta del cuarto. Con una seña de su mano hizo que la sanadora se acercara.... Los Weasley sólo observaban sin hacer comentarios.

-Dígame Mr. Potter.

-¿Es normal que tenga tanto sueño?

-Si, y así estará por algunos meses, no se preocupe.. su hijo se pondrá bien. Hay que tener paciencia.

-!Algunos meses!... Rayos...., Está bien... Está bien... Ahora, ¿cuándo podré llevármelo a casa?

-En un par de días, sólo por mera precaución. Ya no hay nada más que hacer por el aquí, la segunda etapa de su rehabilitación, deberá hacerla en el hogar, así será más fácil para el...¿se le ofrece alguna otra cosa?

-Sí, Mire, no sé si usted...es un asunto delicado... ¿podría usted decirme en que piso se encuentra Draco Malfoy? ¿usted lo sabe?

-No estoy autorizada para darle esa clase de información Mr, Potter. Lo tenemos prohibido.

-Se lo pido por favor... Es imporante... Ese... Mortífago es el culpable de que mi hijo esté así, necesito hablar con el... Ayúdeme. No haré nada malo, sólo quiero intercambiar algunas palabras con el.

-Lo siento... No puedo.

-Póngase en mi lugar ¿usted tiene hijos? ¿No querría hacer lo mismo que yo?- Harry se mostraba desesperado.

-Bueno... Tal ves... Pero...

-Esto quedará entre nosotros, no le diré a nadie... Se lo suplico.

-El..., se encuentra en el cuarto piso, en el número 456... ¡Pero le advierto de una ves, que está custodiado por dos Aurores! así que... Con cuidado.

-¡Gracias! muchas gracias... No sabe el enorme favor que me ha hecho....

**Harry besó las manos de la sanadora y ésta se puso de mil colores.**

-Mjjmm...Mr, Potter, contrólese... este es un sanatorio...

-Lo siento me dejé llevar...

-Será mejor que vaya a cambiarse de ropa. Esa bata le queda muy corta y puede resfriarse... Yo seguiré al pendiente de su hijo...Ya volvió a dormirse, creo que suspenderé las visitas el día de hoy. Avíse a sua familiares...

**&&**

-¡Yo quiero ver a mi nieto! -Bufaba Molly, tratando de quitar a Harry de enmedio y entrar al cuarto..

-Ya le dije que la sanadora ha pospuesto las visitas el día de hoy! tendrá que esperar hasta mañana señora...

-¡Arthur! has algo, no te quedes ahí parado...

-Molly, querida, por favor, baja la voz, recuerda dónde nos encontramos... Hay ciertas reglas...

-Mamá... Tranquilízate, ya se nos ocurrirá algo... -Dijo George...

-¡No quiero ninguna de sus bromitas aquí! -Contestó enérgicamente Harry- No ahora...

-Harry, te has vuelto un histérico ¿lo sabías? -Fred abrazó a su madre sin dejar de mirar a Harry con tono de reproche.

-¡Orden! no es momento de discutir... Todos queremos ver a Dimitri; si no se pude hoy, será mañana... Contrólense. No es el fin del mundo.-Dijo Hermione.

-Herm, creo que lo mejor será que vuelvas a casa...

-No Ron, estoy cansada de estar encerrada todo el tiempo, necesito aire fresco, estirar mis piernas... El ejercicio me hace bien, no quiero ponerme gorda con tanta comida que tu madre me da...

-¡Hermione! -Molly la miró incrédula y ofendida a la ves.

-Es la verdad... Le agradezco sus atenciones, pero todavía puedo hacer algunas cosas por mi cuenta... ¡Por favor! estoy embarazada, no lisiada.

-Luego hablaremos muy seriamente Hermione Granger...-(Ron)

-Creo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí... Con permiso... Gracias por tu visita Hermione, me dió mucho gusto verte...

-Igualmente Harry, ojalá salgan pronto de aquí... Y, mucha suerte -Le guiñó un ojo.

Harry no soportaba los pleitos y menos en ese momento. Así que recargándose un poco de la pared, se fué lentamente hasta llegar a su cuarto... Los Dos Aurores seguían en pié de guerra, custodiando su puerta. El chico les regaló una mirada fúrica. y azotó la puerta detrás de el.Para su sorpresa, encima de su buró, se encontraba un pedazo de pergamino... Lo tomó, lo desenvolvió y de inmediato aparecieron algunas palabras...

_Que seas muy feliz... Usala bien... Ya luego me la devolverás cuando todo haya regresado a la calma. No dudes en acudir ampi se se te presenta alguna dificultad, sabes que cuentas conmigo._

Y de inmediato, el papel se convirtió en una varita... La varita de Hermione...

-¡No sé como voy a pagártelo Hermione!

**&&&**

Y entonces no perdió ni un minuto más... Se hizo aparecer ropas adecuadas; así mismo en sus piernas para poder caminar mejor... El siguiente objetivo.... Ir a la habitación de Draco.Pero primero debía sacar de combate a sus guaruras, y el era todo un experto en ese tipo de situaciones y serían tan sencillo con aquellos inexpertos-en comparación suya-... Comenzó a quejarse amargamente pidiendo ayuda, obviamente nadie podía escucharlo, excepto los dos aurores... Tradaron varios minutos en decidirse a entrar, en vista de que ningún sanador llegaba a auxiliarle. Entró uno, y la curiosidad mató al otro, así que en cuanto pusieron un pié dentro, Harry los paralizó completamente...

¡Petrificus Totalis!

Los dos chicos quedaron como piedra...

-Tal y como lo planeé... Lo siento chicos, sé que cumplen con su deber, pero necesito salir de aquí... Nos vemos más tarde.

Al cerciorarse de que tenía vía libre para salir, cerró su puerta e hizo aparecer dos figuras tridimensionales de los Aurores para simular que todo marchaba normalmente. Se aplicó así mismo un hechizo desvanecedor y se apresuró a llegar hacia la zona de elevadores. Esperó a que uno de abriera y entró... Tuvo que ser paciente y a que el elevador se quedara completamente vacío para apretar el botón número cuatro...

Se abrieron las puertas... Al fondo del pasillo... Dos siluetas más... Esta vez, con aurores más capacitados, pero nada que el gran Harry Potter, pudiera solucionar... UNA DOBLE DOSIS de hechizos paralizantes y todo arreglado... Abrió la cerradura y...Draco yacía en una cama con manos y piés atados a la cama, todavía tenía el respirador y vendas en algunas partes del cuerpo.

-¡Draco!

Al oír la voz de Harry, el rubio abrió los ojos...

-H-Harry...

El ojiverde se acercó de inmediato y con varita en mano, lo liberó...

-Malditos... ¿Cómo se atreven a hacerte esto?

-M-Me alegra... verte... Pensé que algo te había sucedido... No había sabido... nada de tí. ¿La fiebre?

**Harry se arrodilló a su lado y le tomó por las manos.**

-Yo estoy bien, la temperatura cedió...He venido a sacarte de aquí, nos iremos lejos Draco... Dónde nadie nos encuentre...

-Y... ¿Dimitri? ¿Cómo está?

-El también vendrá... Ahora está mucho mejor. Ha recuperado parte de su memoria... Estará bien... No te preocupes. Por fín estaremos juntos.

-Me duele todo... Harry... Siento que me quemo por dentro... Duele mucho.

-Yo cuidaré de tí... Y si te duele es porque... Tienes algunas quemaduras... Pero nada grave... Te lo aseguro.

-Déjame aquí Harry...

-¿Qué dices?

-La comadreja tiene razón... Soy un asesino... Y mi destino es morir en una celda en Azkaban...

-¡Eso no es cierto! tú no eres un asesino Draco... No lo eres...

-H-Harry... Si voy contigo, será cuento de nunca acabar.... Nunca seremos libres... Los volvería a poner en peligro. Y ya no quiero que eso suceda. Recuerda que Zabini y Nott siguen libres...

-¡Eso nunca pasará! tu vendrás con nosotros... No te rindas ahora Draco.

-Eres muy necio cara rajada... -Draco sonrió... -Un necio adorable...

**Los ojos de Draco se nublaron haciendo que a Harry se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios.**

-Tengo planeado escapar hoy por la noche, hay menos gente, será más sencillo... Además cuento con esto... La varita de Hermione.

-La sabelotodo Granger al rescate...

-Si, ella... Le he contado todo... No me mires así, ella está de acuerdo y nos apoya. Así que si algo llegara a complicarse, puedo pedirle ayuda. Cuento con ella incondicionalmente.

-Harry... ¿Sabes que te amo verdad?

-Lo sé...

-Si algo llegara a sucederme...

-¡No, calla! no digas una sola palabra, nos irá bien... No quiero pensar en otra cosa, te necesito más que nunca... Y Dimitri también.

-¿Y cómo piensas sacarme de aqui? No creo poder dar un paso... Soy un completo inutil.

-Eso déjalo por mi cuenta, ya me las arreglaré ¿De acuerdo?

-No lo sé Harry, esto es muy peligroso, si nos capturan todo se complicará...

-Dejemos el pesimismo atrás, ahora hay que mirar hacia adelante, hacia nuestro futuro juntos. Como una familia...

-Una familia... Suena bien.

-Claro que sí... Mira, debo irme, dejaré todo tal y como estaba, los hechizos están por terminar... No quiero levantar sospechas y menos con Ron, que no se le escapa nada... Al filo de la media noche,... Yo entraré a la habitación con un hechizo desvanecedor... Te darás cuenta de mi presencia en cuanto se caigan tus cadenas, para ese entonces ya me habré desecho de los guardas, después que te libere, iremos por Dimitri y de ahí... Ya luego veremos, lo importante es salir...

-Ojalá que todo salga bien Harry...

-Confía en mí Draco..

-Yo daría mi vida por ti... Lo sabes.

-Estás correspondido... Ahora descansa, será un largo viaje... Nos veremos después...

**Otro beso más, pero muy delicado...**

-Hasta pronto... Dragón.

-Hasta siempre Harry Potter.

**&&**

**CONTINUARA...**


	14. CAPITULO 14 Primera Parte

**Sin más preámbulos les dejo leer **

**OoOoOoO**

**CAPITULO 14**

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**OoOoOoO**

Harry regresó con mucha cautela hasta su habitación e hizo desaparecer las figuras tridimensionales que hacían guardia; afortunadamente para él, los aurores que habían sido petrificados dentro del cuarto, permanecían en el mismo estado que les había dejado. Volvió a aparecerse la bata del sanatorio y se instaló en su cama, para aparentar que nada fuera de lo común había ocurrido… Loa aurores volvieron a la normalidad. Aún así, se sintieron confundidos cuando el ojiverde les dijo que no se le ofrecía nada… No se fueron satisfechos con la explicación, pero salieron de la habitación, a petición de Harry, e hicieron guardia a fuera de la misma.

_Todo tiene que salir bien, ya es momento de poder ser felices…_

Guardó su "preciado tesoro mágico" debajo de la almohada y se hizo el dormido, pero mentalmente comenzaba a repasar su plan estratégico de escape; debía ser meticulosamente estudiado, ya que ninguno de los tres estaba en perfecto estado de salud, sobre todo Draco con esas quemaduras tan severas. Pero Harry conocía bien al rubio, si algo tenía de sobra, era coraje y entereza para hacer de lado sus padecimientos y mostrarse fuerte ante las adversidades; esa era una de las cosas que siempre le había admirado… Por esa actitud tan desafiante, era que había llamado su atención en el colegio.

A pesar de todo lo que estaban pasando, Harry estaba muy feliz, más que nunca; ahora llevaba otra responsabilidad más en sus hombros, pero ésta era muy placentera… Nunca esperó tener esa dicha que le había sido negada al sexo masculino desde la creación del ser humano, por tal motivo, se "veía y sentía especial" una pequeña vida comenzaba a desarrollarse dentro de su cuerpo…

_Un hijo mío y de Draco…_

Sí, un hijo de ambos. Estaba seguro que en cuanto Draco supiera, iba a desmayarse por la impresión, pero esa revelación debía hacerla en un lugar tranquilo y fuera de todo peligro. Estaba seguro que su rubio se pondría loco de contento al saber que sería padre por segunda ocasión… Por segunda…

_Dimitri tendrá un hermanito para poder jugar, ya no estará solo._

Harry se tocó su vientre y sonrió… Una sonrisa que escondió en la almohada y que le produjo miles de sentimientos satisfactorios, después de años de sentirse amargado y olvidado, aunque hubiese sido por voluntad propia.

**OoOoOoO**

Por su parte, Draco se mostraba impaciente ante los planes que le había expuesto Harry ¡Eran demasiado arriesgados! Pero ciertamente eran la única vía de escape con la que contaban. Estaba seguro de la capacidad y habilidades de Harry como auror, pero aún le taladraba el cerebro que debían sortear infinidad de sanadores y "Aurores" colocados estratégicamente en todo el hospital, según le dejó entre ver la comadreja…

-No podrías escapar aunque quisieses Malfoy, todo el sitio está copado, así que si por tu podrida mente pasó la absurda idea de escapar… ¡Olvídalo! Mis hombres tienen órdenes expresas de matarte si acaso llegases a intentarlo.

_Prefiero morir buscando la libertad de Harry y Dimitri, a tener que ser expuesto ante las miradas del Winzegamot… Para después ser besado por un dementor. Un dementor que me robará el alma… Un alma que ya tiene dueño ¡Diablos! ¡Estoy enamorado! Ni yo mismo puedo creerlo, es tan irreal que todo parece un sueño, un hermoso y acogedor sueño, donde Harry es el principal protagonista… Seguido de Dimitri… ¡Soy un padre! ¡Tengo un hijo! Y sin merecerlo. Todo fue tan circunstancial, no fue planeado, nada lo fue… ¡Ahhhh! Cómo duelen éstas malditas heridas…_

_-_¡Espero que te estés pudriendo en el infierno Bellatrix!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y los aurores apostados afuera entraron de inmediato-.

-¡Guarda silencio maldito mortífago!-Dijo uno de ellos.

-Te sientes muy valiente porque estoy atado ¿verdad? No estarías tan tranquilo si estuviera libre… Temblarías de pies a cabeza y suplicando por tu miserable vida.

-¡Ja! no me hagas reír… Son palabras de un moribundo, porque has de saber que pronto vendrán por ti y te llevaran a juicio, un juicio que perderás de manera aplastante…

Draco lo miró desafiante y comenzó a reír a carcajadas… Burlándose de los pobres infelices que tenía enfrente.

-¡Son tan patéticos! No cabe duda de que la generación de aurores se va denigrando año con año, ahora ya cualquiera puede formar parte de ella; pero es lógico teniendo de jefe al muerto de hambre de Ron-comadreja-Weasley... Fue por eso que nunca pudieron desbaratar a la orden de mortífagos ¡SON TODOS UNOS INÚTILES!

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices Malfoy!-Ron acababa de entrar a la habitación, seguido de un anciano sanador.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿A quien tenemos aquí? ¿Al principito valiente y a su histrión?

-Salgan de aquí- Ordenó Ron a sus pupilos quienes obedecieron de inmediato- Haga favor de revisarlo-Le ordenó al viejo.

Este se acercó con mucha cautela; aún atado, Draco era temido por su fama de sanguinario y el sólo hecho de estar a escasos centímetros, era suficiente para temblar como gelatina… Levantó algunos parches sangrantes que Draco tenía en el pecho y los reemplazó por otros limpios. Curó y desinfectó algunas heridas menos importantes y reemplazó el suero mágico que seguía conectado a su brazo.

-¿Cómo lo ve? ¿Cree que podría hacer un viaje largo? –preguntó Ron.

-¿Me vas a llevar a la playa comadreja? ¿O a bailar? –Draco seguía mofándose de Ron, sin embargo no le hizo el menor caso, el pelirrojo se mostraba indiferente ante los comentarios. No le iba a seguir el jueguito.

-El peligro ha pasado, así que podría darlo de alta mañana temprano- Dijo el sanador.

-Perfecto, eso era todo lo que quería escuchar… -Rió con mucha satisfacción.

-¿Necesita algo más Mr. Ron?

-No, es todo por hoy, déjeme a solas con el prisionero. Tengo que platicar algunas cosas con el antes de…

Cuando el individuo salió, Ron apareció una silla y se sentó justo en medio de la habitación y se le quedó viendo largo rato a Draco. Sin hacer nada más que eso.

-¿Qué tanto miras pobretón? Es tanta tu insistencia en no apartar tus ojos de mi, que me estás haciendo pensar mal… ¿A caso te gusto? Por que si es así, déjame decirte que no eres mi tipo, pierdes tu asqueroso tiempo conmigo, mi corazón ya tiene dueño-Otra burla.

-Tú no tienes corazón Malfoy… En su lugar, tienes una roca por dentro. No naciste para amar, sino para matar.

-¡Huy! Que palabras tan profundas… Recuérdame agregarlo a mi libreta de absurdos.

-A pesar de que estás a punto de llegar al patíbulo, sigues con tu cinismo. Conservarás este estúpido orgullo Malfoy hasta que llegue tu muerte.

-Si es que ésta llega… Comadreja.

-¡Claro que llegará! Y eso será mañana mismo, como habrás podido escuchar, te darán de alta muy temprano, y justo a medio día, estarás ante el consejo del ministerio de magia, donde te dictarán sentencia…

-Y nada te daría más placer, el ver el momento en que muera ¿o me equivoco?

-¡Exacto! ¡Quiero ver con mis propios ojos cuando le den muerte al asesino de mi hermana! Solo así estaré satisfecho.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso… Tu hermana no valía la pena, como para que desperdiciara mi valioso tiempo con ella… Era una cualquiera.

-¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO MALFOY! ¡RETIRA LO QUE HAS DICHO! –Ron estaba perdiendo los estribos y tomó a Draco por el cuello, como si quisiese ahorcarlo con sus propias manos.

-¡Vamos … Weasley! ¡Hazlo… y el… asesino… serás tú…! ¡Acaba… conmigo!- Eso… no cambiará… lo que tu… hermana…era…

Al escuchar alboroto en el interior, los dos guardias entraron de inmediato y justo a tiempo para separar a su "jefe" de cometer una tontería… A pesar de la ira que llevaba por dentro, el pelirrojo pareció entender y se tranquilizó lo más que pudo…

-Mañana Malfoy… Mañana serás historia… ¡Mañana vas a morir! ¡MORIRÁS! UN MORTÍFAGO MENOS PARA LA COMUNIDAD MAGICA–Gritaba con mucha rabia.

Draco rió con más ganas; tantas, que le fue imposible parar de inmediato, era una risa histérica y nerviosa. A arrastras sacaron a Ron Weasley del cuarto para tranquilidad del sanatorio, puesto que el barullo fue fenomenal… El pelirrojo fue severamente reprendido por el jefe en turno "No debe molestar a los pacientes, aún tratándose de un mortífago" y bla, bla, bla…

Draco ya no pudo conservar la calma después de la "pelea tan desigual" con el Weasley.

_¡Harry! Ahora más que nunca deseo salir de aquí…Van a llevarme muy temprano hacia el paredón y tú no estás enterado de ello ¡Ven pronto! Tienes mi vida en tus manos…_

**OoOoOoO**

Las horas parecieron ser eternas para Harry. Después de la última visita de la sanadora, comenzó a prepararse física y mentalmente. La adrenalina fluía por todo su torrente sanguíneo haciéndole mas activo… Con sumo cuidado, y utilizando la varita de Hermione, volvió a cambiar de vestimenta, una abrigadora… Mas tarde, haciendo gala de habilidad en el lenguaje _Parsel_, dijo unas cuantas palabras extrañas y un humo casi transparente salió de la punta de su varita y se fue flotando lentamente por debajo de la puerta… Solo escuchó cuando dos cuerpos cayeron fulminados al piso…

_Primer paso dado_

Abrió sigilosamente la puerta; el pasillo estaba despejado, salvo aquellos pobres individuos que roncaban con muchas ganas. Los metió, los amordazó, los ató y los escondió en el closet…

_Lo siento, pero dormirán hasta mañana…Y cuando a Ron se le baje el enfado, le diré que tiene unos aurores muy ineficientes._

La segunda parte del plan, ir con Draco… Pero cual sería su sorpresa al ver a Ron haciendo guardia, junto con los otros dos, tomado alegremente una taza de té caliente; a esas horas el sanatorio parecía una heladera gigante.

_¡Mierda! ¡Esto no lo tenía contemplado! Con Ron va a ser más difícil sacarlo de ahí…Tengo que planear algo y rápido…_

Como si sus palabras fuesen órdenes, una gran explosión sacudió el inmueble.

-¡Pero que demonios pasa!-Gritó uno de los acompañantes del pelirrojo que se había tirado al piso por el fuerte impacto-.

-¡Esto era lo que me temía! ¡Deben ser los mortífagos que vienen por Draco Malfoy!-Contestó Ron que de igual manera había caído al suelo.-Tú y tú-les dijo- ¡Vayan al primer piso! ¡Alerten a los demás! Ahí es donde deben estar los mal nacidos… Yo haré guardia aquí mientras llegan refuerzos… Si esos miserables vienen por el… Se las verán conmigo… ¡Corran!

Los jóvenes aurores corrieron con todas sus fuerzas y bajaron por las escaleras…

_¡Mortífagos! Blaise y Nott_ –Harry se estremeció- _Estamos en graves problemas… ¡DIMITRI! _

Fue la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente, su hijo estaba en grave peligro… Y la explosión se había escuchado muy cerca de su ubicación… ¿Qué iba a hacer a continuación? Estaba tan cerca de Draco, pero muy lejos de su hijo… Tomó una decisión, una que casi le partió el alma…

_Ron puede agregárselas mientras yo vuelvo… No dejará que nadie pase…_

Pero luego pensó en Hermione y en el bebé que esperaba, si algo le pasaba a Ron, la chica quedaría en el abandono y su hijo quedaría huérfano de padre, muy parecido a su historia…

_¡Dios! ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? Hermione es como mi hermana al igual que Ron… Me ha dado su varita… No puedo fallarles…_

Entonces salió de su escondite, Ron lo vio aproximarse, no supo si sentir alegría o tristeza…

-¡Ron! ¡Los mortífagos están atacando!

-Lo se Harry, vienen por Malfoy… ¿Me ayudarás a repelerlos verdad? Como en los viejos tiempos… Tu y yo… Los mejores duelistas del colegio.

Harry se quedó callado, no supo que contestar…Pero después ser armó de valor no podía perder más tiempo...

-Ron, he venido por Draco…

Un incómodo silencio, seguido de un reproche.

-¡Harry! Tú… ¡¿Te has convertido en uno de ellos verdad?! –Ron retrocedió y le apuntó con la varita. -¡Eres un mortífago Harry! Y yo… Yo debo…

-¡No soy un mortífago Ron! ¡Estás equivocado!

Mientras tanto, el caos comenzaba a reinar en el sanatorio, cientos de pacientes y sanadores salían corriendo despavoridos sin ninguna orientación, algunos se atropellaban así mismos, otros caían al piso pidiendo ayuda, una ayuda que nadie les ofrecía… ¡OTRA EXPLOSION! Y con mucha más fuerza que la anterior… Los aurores hacían todo lo posible por querer encontrar a los mortífagos, pero parecía que se los había tragado la tierra ¡No había señales de ellos por ningún lado! Solo podían observar como algunos pacientes caían fulminados por hechizos invisibles ¡Y ellos que no daban con los asesinos!

Draco, que había escuchado la detonación, supo de inmediato que algo no andaba bien ¡No podía ser Harry el causante de todo el alboroto! Se suponía que su huída iba a ser discreta, y si no se trataba de el…

_¡Son ellos! Vienen por mi, quieren venganza… ¡Quieren mi muerte y la de Harry! Y el niño…_

Y atado como estaba, nada podía hacer… Por más que intentaba sacarse las ataduras no lograba nada, salvo lastimarse más.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ALLA AFUERA! –Gritaba-. ¡HARRY POTTER ESTÁ EN PELIGRO Y EL NIÑO TAMBIEN! ¡NECESITAN AYUDA!

Harry y Ron escucharon las súplicas de Draco, el ojiverde trató de entrar al cuarto, pero Ron le cortó el paso.

-¡Por favor Ron! déjame pasar…

-¡NO! ¡No puedo creer que este idiota sea más importante que Dimitri! ¡En lugar de pensar en este infeliz, corre a salvar la vida de tu hijo! ¿¡ACASO NO TE IMPORTA!?

-¡Claro que me importa! Pero también me importa la vida del padre de mi hijo… ¡Y Del hijo que llevo en mis entrañas, Ron Weasley!

Ron se quedó estupefacto, tanto que ya no hizo nada por detener a Harry, la noticia lo dejó helado… Bajo la guardia y se quedó parado como ido. Tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¡Ahora hazme un favor y ve a ayudar a Dimitri! ¡RON! ¡AYUDAME POR FAVOR! ¡EL ES FORMA PARTE DE TU FAMILIA! Hazlo por el, por mí, por Ginny…Piensa en Hermione, en tu hijo… Corres peligro si te quedas aquí, ¿no querrás dejarlos solos verdad? Es el último favor que te pido… Como amigos, como hermanos… Blaise y Nott solo quieren venganza, solo nos quieren a nosotros… ¿comprendes ahora? No hagas que pague más gente inocente. Que no se repita la historia Ron. ¡Ahora vete de aquí!

-Pero… Harry… No entiendo… Dimitri es… Pero se suponía que…

-¡No hay tiempo de explicaciones! ¡VE Y SALVALO! ¡Y SALVA A LOS QUE MAS PUEDAS! ¡¿QUE ESPERAS!?

-¿¡Pero que pasará contigo Harry!? Con Malfoy…

-Yo me las arreglaré… ¡ANDA, APRESURATE! Y cuando tengas a Dimitri, has que vaya a tu casa, yo te veré ahí.

Ron comprendió entonces las palabras de Harry. Y muy a su pesar desapareció por uno de los pasillos que ya estaban abarrotados de humo. El ojiverde sin perder más tiempo, entró y encontró a Draco desesperado…

-¡HARRY! Gracias a los dioses que estás bien… ¿Dónde esta el niño?

-Hubo un cambio de planes… Ron irá por el… Lo llevará a su casa… Quedé de verme ahí cuando todo el peligro pase.

¡Clic! y las fuertes ataduras y cadenas que mantenían preso a Draco cayeron…

-Blaise y Nott no tardarán en encontrarnos Harry, todo este alboroto que han estado armando es para facilitar su entrada, son solo dos, y están en desventaja, no así con nosotros, que sólo tenemos una varita…

-Lo sé, por eso mismo debemos darnos prisa… ¡Ven, apóyate en mí! ¡No puedo usar magia para curarte como la primera vez! Lo siento, Bellatrix aún se sigue burlando de nosotros después de muerta… Lo único que puedo hacer es esto…

Prendas de vestir cómodas y nada estorbosas para su lastimado cuerpo.

-Así estarás más cómodo y no correremos el riesgo de que tus heridas se infecten.

-No te preocupes Harry, no voy a estropear tu paso, iremos al ritmo que tu pongas, si es necesario correr, correré… E- estoy dispuesto a todo.

-Así me gusta, que ese orgullo te levante, como siempre ha sido… ¡Vamos Draco!

Con mucho esfuerzo y dolor, los dos hombres salieron del cuarto hacia el pasillo, que había sido cubierto por el humo y algunas llamas, Era casi imposible respirar. Volviendo a hacer uso de la varita, apareció un cobertor y lo humedeció, iban a atravesar el fuego que llevaba hacia las escaleras y elevadores.

-Bueno mi amor… Dijiste que correrías si fuese necesario… Creo que ahora vas a tener que cumplir esa palabra… Trata de cubrir tu rostro ¿Listo?

-LISTO…

-Contamos hasta tres y corremos… Una… Dos y… ¡TRES!

Traspasaron las llamas que los envolvieron por completo, cayendo hacia el piso de abajo, que tampoco ofrecía un panorama favorecedor… Había muchos cuerpos tirados, casi carbonizados y otros tantos apilados unos encima de otros… -_Ojalá Ron haya logrado dar con Dimitri-. _Pensó de inmediato Harry… Luego se volvió al rubio.

-¿Estás bien Draco? ¿No te golpeaste?

-No… Yo… estoy bien… Continuemos, esto se está poniendo peor con forme pasa el tiempo.

Harry pasó su brazo por la cintura de Draco y lo levantó… Bajaron dos pisos más en igualdad de circunstancias, y Draco cada vez se debilitaba más…

-¡Animo Draco! Ya falta poco… Estamos muy cerca de la salida…

-¡UNA SALIDA QUE JAMAS CRUZARAN! Jajaja…

Al alzar la vista y a través del humo, aparecieron dos siluetas… Con una sonrisa de triunfo y venganza, dibujadas en sus rostros.

-¡BLAISE, NOTT!-Gritó Harry.

-Así es Potter, somos nosotros… ¡Bienvenidos a nuestro infierno particular!

**OoOoOoO**

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hey, no me vean así, les pondré pronto la continuación, no soy tan mala MUAJAJA.**

**COMENTARIOS PLEASE!!! Que esto ya merito termina.**

**-¿Ahora que va a suceder con Harry y Draco?**

**-¿Habrá Ron llegado a tiempo para salvar a Dimitri?**

**-¿Qué hará Harry ahora que sabe que espera un hijo?**

**-¿Se salvarán?**

**-NO se pierdan muy prontito la continuación…**

**saludines….**


	15. CAPITULO 15 Segunda parte

**Hey, aquí vamos con la segunda parte MUAJAJAJA. Reconozco que me tardé en subirla n.n pero mas vale tarde que nunca. Como siempre advirtiendo que voy acelerando un poco las cosas, el tiempo se me está terminando y debo acabar, espero comprendan. Me refiero a que tengo muchas historias en el aire y pienso terminarlas lo más pronto posible. Tengo nuevas ideas para otra locura, pero no la subiré hasta que termine las demás (Ya llovió) Mi propósito es tener sólo una, para escribir más rápido. Ñaca Ñaca.**

**Weno, gracias por sus comentarios y… A LEER…**

**OoOoOoO**

**CAPITULO 15**

**Segunda parte**

**OoOoOoO**

Al alzar la vista y a través del humo, aparecieron dos siluetas… Con una sonrisa de triunfo y venganza, dibujadas en sus rostros.

¡BLAISE, NOTT-Gritó Harry.

-Así es Potter, somos nosotros… ¡Bienvenidos a nuestro infierno particular!

Harry miró en varias direcciones tratando de encontrar una posible salida, pero no había tal. El fuego se estaba encargando de destruir todo a su paso.

-Vamos Potter, te has puesto pálido. Pero no pongas esa cara de idiota… Me decepcionas. Pensé que eras… Más valiente. Pero ahora sé que eres un total y completo cobarde de mierda.

Era la primera ves en toda su vida, que no Harry sabía que hacer. Draco malherido e incapaz de defenderse por si mismo, y el… En estado interesante. Y el padre de su hijo, sin saberlo.

_¿Ahora que voy hacer�¿Dios, que maldita cosa voy a hacer!_

Volteó hacia varias direcciones buscando encontrar una posible ruta de escape, pero no había tal. Todo estaba cubierto por el humo y por las llamas.

-Es inútil Potter. La única salida que hay, está justo detrás de nosotros… Y sólo podrás acceder a ella, en el muy remoto caso de que quieras eliminarnos. Pero todos aquí sabemos que eso es prácticamente imposible…

-Ya vamos a matarlos de una buena vez Blaise, acabemos con ellos ahora mismo…Me están aburriendo.

Nott sacudió peligrosamente su varita y Harry retrocedió por inercia, cosa que le hizo mucha gracia a Blaise, quien no pudo dejar de soltar una carcajada.

¿Dónde quedó tu valor Potty¿Por qué no hablas¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

-Lo que pasa es que está muerto de miedo ¡Mira como tiembla! Jaja¡Cómo me hubiese gustado que Bella le viera! Parece una gelatina.

-Apártate… Blaise, déjanos pasar… -Logró decir Draco a pesar de su condición.

¡El otro mudo a hablado-Rió Nott, pero a Blaise no le hizo ninguna gracia, por el contrario, fue acercándose a la pareja. Harry, empuñó su varita, preparado para cualquier ataque. Pero el otro rubio no hizo el menor movimiento provocativo, solo se quedó observando unos segundos a Draco, finalmente se dirigió a el.

¿Por qué-Fue lo que le preguntó.

La pareja quedó desconcertada ¿a qué se refería exactamente Blaise?

¿Por qué te olvidaste de mí Draco�¡Por qué me cambiaste por Potter? Yo te amaba…

¡Blaise-Dijo en un susurro Draco- Tú… Nunca me lo dijiste… Siempre pensé que lo nuestra era simple pasión carnal… Y nada más…

-Eso fue al principio, pero después… Te metiste en cada poro de mi piel… ¡Tanto! Que no yo mismo supe cómo pude aguantar tu ausencia… Y cuando por fin regresas… Me encuentro que te has liado con el cara rajada San Potter… ¡Maldito oportunista! Me lo robaste… -Zabini, miró con mucho odio a Harry y éste le regresó la mirada, pero no con odio, más bien con lástima.

Nott, por su parte, observaba a Blaise, ahora el quien temblaba y había bajado la guardia. Aún así se le notaba molesto y hasta cierto punto decepcionado.

-No… metas a Harry en esto… El es el menos culpable. Si a alguien debes reprocharle es a mí. Pero creo que ya es tarde para eso… Tú y yo… nunca tuvimos una relación formal… así que no te debo nada.

Blaise frunció el seño.

-Aquí todos somos culpables Draco… Unos más otros menos… Pero todos llevamos reflejados en el rostro la culpabilidad… Pero no vine desde tan lejos a discutir esto… ¡Ya estoy cansado de sentirme celoso por éste imbécil! Por eso Dragón… He decidido que si no eres mío… No serás de nadie… No creas que el motivo principal de nuestro "encuentro" es para terminar lo que nuestra querida Bella no pudo concluir… Eso ya me tiene sin cuidado… Ahora mi principal objetivo… es… "DARLES MUERTE" cruel y rápidamente… A ti Dragón, por traidor y mal amante… Y a Potter por puro placer…

Blaise volvió a retroceder y volvió a empuñar con firmeza su varita… E instintivamente, Draco se colocó delante de Harry, protegiéndolo de un posible ataque…

¡No Draco! –Gritó Harry- Apártate… Yo seré quien pele con ellos… ¡Hazte a un lado¿Acaso no me escuchas¡DRACO…!

Pero el rubio parecía una estatua inamovible. Por más intentos que hacía Harry para quitarlo del camino, no logró moverlo ni un centímetro.

¡Despídanse de este mundo tortolitos, que disfruten su estancia en el infierno¡AHORA NOTT! –Gritó esquizofrénicamente Blaise-

Todo se realizó en cámara lenta… Dos rayos poderosos, que llevaban en su corriente las maldiciones imperdonables, salieron de las varitas de los dos jóvenes mortífagos…

¡AVEDA KEDAVRA!

¡NOOOO- Se escuchó un grito desgarrador, y la pareja Malfoy-Potter se tumbó al piso. Un movimiento inútil, pues la maldición daba siempre en el blanco…

Después el silencio… Un silencio espectral. Todo se volvió tan confuso… Había mucho humo, olor a madera quemada. Muchas voces que provenían de todas partes, hasta que finalmente sintió, que alguien lo levantaba del piso y le llamaba por su nombre…

¡Harry¿Me escuchas¡Harry respóndeme¡Regresa, vuelve en ti! No te vayas….

Trató de ver a la persona que le llamaba, pero todo estaba tan borrado, tan confuso, y la luz de sus ojos se fue cerrando. ¡Estaba tan cansado, que no tenía la suficiente fuerza para mantenerse despierto!

_Hay que sacarlo de aquí de inmediato- _Más voces lejanas- _¡Llevémoslo a mi casa! Ahí estará mejor, de prisa no hay que perder el tiempo…_ Otra voz que le pareció conocida, pero que no logró ubicar.

Finalmente el cansancio lo venció y terminó de cerrar sus ojos verdes.

**OoOoOoO**

Había música… La melodía más hermosa que sus oídos hubiesen podido escuchar, el sonido de una flauta dulce. Sintió también que alguien le acariciaba el cabello y le susurraba tiernas palabras al oído. Todo su cuerpo parecía estar entumido, quería moverse pero no podía hacerlo a placer, el brazo derecho sobre todo. Le punzaba… El peso de una persona que presumiblemente estaba sentada a su lado, disminuyó, se había levantado. Ahora caía en la cuenta de que estaba sobre una cama.

¡Tía! Parece que ya despertó…

_Esa voz era de…_

�¿Estás seguro Dimitri! –Una mujer…

_¡Es del niño¡Es la voz de mi hijo!_

Por un fuerte impulso abrió los ojos. Estaba en una habitación totalmente desconocida para el… ¿dónde estaba¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí¿Dónde estaba Draco ¿Blaise, Nott¡La maldición imperdonable!

¡Harry¡Que alegría que hayas despertado! –Se trataba de Hermione, quien tomaba de la mano a Dimitri, que no cabía de contento.

¡PAPA, el chiquillo se soltó de la mano de la mujer y corrió al lado de Harry para seguir llenándolo de besos y colgándose de su cuello¡Que bueno que ya despertaste! Nos tenías a todos preocupados… Te extrañé mucho.

Harry se sintió complacido con las muestras de cariño de su hijo y lo abrazó efusivamente. A el también le daba mucho gusto verlo tan recuperado.

-Ten cuidado Dimitri! Puedes lastimar a tu padre… Recuerda que está delicado…. ¿Harry¿Cómo te sientes¿Me escuchas bien- Hermione se había acercado hasta la cama.

-Herm… ¿Cómo es que llegué hasta aquí?

-Ron y el señor Arthur te trajeron, estás en casa de Dumbledore… Aquí estás a salvo. Er, tienes un brazo fracturado por si ya te diste cuenta.- Harry se miró el brazo, que ya tenía muchas firmas de ánimo, estampadas en el yeso, Dimitri figuraba con unas diez- No hemos podido sanártelo con magia porque en… Tu estado, es imposible usar magia… ¿Comprendes?

-Pero… ¿Cómo es que…¿Qué sucedió con los mortífagos?–Más besos de Dimitri-

-Sé que todo te parece confuso, pero no te preocupes, por fortuna ya todo terminó. Ahora… Sé que vas a preguntarme por Draco. Descuida el está bien. -_Harry sintió un gran alivio en su corazón¡Draco estaba con vida-_Espera en la parte de abajo. Todavía no sabe que has despertado… Y creo que le avisaré de inmediato, no le haré esperar más. Tendrán muchas cosas de qué platicar –Hermione le guiñó un ojo- Vamos Dimitri, acompáñame por unas galletas a la cocina. Y después podrás jugar con tu aparato de video juegos.

-Pero yo quiero quedarme con mi papá…

-Anda, no seas malcriado… Ya tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para estar con el. Ahora necesita hablar cosas de adulto con tío Draco.

-Ahhhh, está bien… Nunca me dejan hacer nada-Dijo con un tono de berrinche, pero obedeció.

-Con permiso Harry, al rato vendré hacerte otra visita social. Suerte. ¡Ah! se me olvidaba una cosa muy importante… Draco no sabe aún que… tienes "alguien más por quien vivir" eso te corresponde a ti decírselo… Hasta luego.

Harry se estremeció… Llevaba en sus entrañas un hijo de Draco y de el… Dimitri tendría un hermanito con quien jugar. Hablando de Dimitri…

Parecía estar reaccionando favorablemente, al parecer estaba comportándose como antaño y eso era un buen síntoma, al juzgar por su apariencia y maneras rebeldes. Entonces Harry, que empezaba a cargarse de energía, trató de incorporarse. Le costó trabajo, pero logró sentarse sobre la cama y después girar hacia la izquierda. Para ponerse en pié. Trastabilló un poco, pero dio algunos pasos…

(Toc-Toc)

-A-adelante… ¡Draco! Mi amor…

El rubio corrió feliz a abrazar a Harry y lo llenó de besos por todos lados, de una manera desesperada. Como si hubiesen pasado años sin verse.

¡Harry, creí que te perdía! Pero ya estás bien… ¡Gracias Merlín! Dios, Harry, no sabes lo preocupado que me tenías… Cinco días sin que reaccionaras, se me hizo un siglo. No podía dormir, no podía comer… No podía…. ¡Nada podía verte ahí tumbado sin poder hacer nada! Sólo hablándote al oído, esperando alguna reacción tuya…

-E-estoy bien… Shhh, tranquilo… Tranquilo, calma…… ¿Y tú como estás- Harry notó que Draco llevaba algunas puntadas "muggles! En ambas cejas y un parchecito en el lateral de la boca. Sus manos estaban vendadas.

-Ahora estoy mejor… Todavía falta tiempo para que pueda curarme por completo, pero eso es lo de menos. Ahora lo importante es que has despertado por completo… ¡Harry no sabes lo feliz que estoy! He reflexionado mucho acerca de nuestro futuro y…

-Draco ¿Qué pasó con Blaise y con Nott? Ellos… ¡Nos lanzaron la maldición…-Le interrumpió Harry- Pensé que moriríamos- Su voz se quebró- Pensé que no volvería a verte nunca más… Luego todo se volvió tan confuso… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó¿Por qué estoy en la casa de Dumbledore? Hermione dice que el señor Arthur y Ron me trajeron… ¿cómo pudo ser eso? Ellos… No estaban en el hospital.

-Ven Harry recuéstate, te contaré lo que pasó aquella noche-

Harry se apoyó en Draco, se recostó y lo arropó, fue entonces que la alegría del rubio al ver a Harry recuperado, se desvaneció un poco… La efusividad pasó y dio lugar a la serenidad y a la reflexión.

-Bien… He de confesarte que estoy agradecido con la comadreja por habernos salvado el pellejo.

�¡Ron fue el que nos salvó-Dijo Harry muy sorprendido.

-Técnicamente sí… Ayudado por… Bueno, un mago más… Experimentado. Quiero que sepas que ni Blaise, ni Nott, nos lanzaron el "Aveda Kedavra" esa maldición la dijo alguien más en el momento y lugar justo para nuestra fortuna. Así que… Se terminaron los mortífagos para siempre. Ellos murieron. Sus cuerpos fueron entregados al ministerio de magia. Ellos se encargaron de darles sepultura, al nadie reclamarlos. Su destino, una fosa común con una insignificante placa con su nombre.

-Dios que terrible… Pero se lo merecían. Desgraciadamente ese es el fin para todos los seguidores de… Voldemort.-Draco bajó la mirada-

-Pero no lo he dicho por ti Draco… Tú sabes que las circunstancias te obligaron a…

-Olvidémoslo, mejor seguiré contándote lo que pasó… Cuando Blaise y Nott dispararon sus hechizos contra nosotros y caímos al piso, ellos ya habían muerto. El golpe que nos dimos al caer fue grande, y el resultado está en tu brazo. Quedaste semi inconsciente después de eso. Al igual que tú esperaba una maldición imperdonable, por eso te cubrí con mi cuerpo Harry, te pido disculpas si fui necio, pero no podía permitir que murieses por mi culpa.

Harry Iba a decir algo, pero Draco no se lo permitió, alzando una mano, e indicándole que le dejase continuar.

-Sentí mucho miedo Harry al verte tirado y sin reaccionar. Pensé que estabas herido… Luego de entre las negras nubes de humo, aparecieron las siluetas de Arthur y Ron Weasley. Me ayudaron a levantar, y después te trajimos de inmediato. Fue idea del padre de la comadreja, el que te trajésemos aquí. Sabes que no soy bienvenido en su familia.

-Eso quiere decir que regresaron a ayudarnos… A pesar de todo.

-Exacto… La comadreja encontró a Dimitri, y ordenó a uno de sus Aurores, llevarlo a su casa, tal y como habías dicho. Fue entonces que su padre se unió a el. Arthur Weasley no es tan cabeza hueca como su hijo, sabe controlar sus sentimientos y tener la mente fría, en ningún momento me ha reclamado por la muerte de su hija… Sin embargo, la comadreja sigue odiándome, no me lo ha dicho, pero lo sé… Estos días que llevas aquí, ha venido a verte, sólo cuando se entera que no estoy cerca…

-Draco… ¿Y tu situación? Ron quería encerrarte en Azkaban… ¡Me lo dijo!

-Eso tendrás que preguntárselo tú… Es tu amigo. No sé que clase de atrocidades pasen por su mente. Pero de una cosa estoy seguro, de haberme querido encerrar, ya lo hubiese hecho días atrás. Supongo que se ha detenido por ti… Porque no le veo otra razón. Por el momento, considérame un prófugo de la justicia Weasley. –Harry sonrió un poco, pero después volvió a su pose preocupada-.

-Creo saber el motivo… Yo, le dije… Mas bien le di a entender que… Dimitri no era mi hijo…

�¡Se lo has dicho!

-No directamente… Pero creo que ya se ha de imaginar algo… Es muy astuto. Ha llegado el momento de hablarles con la verdad Draco. Los Weasley deben saber lo que pasó… Así como yo también necesito saber lo que aconteció aquella noche en que tú… Y Ginny… Bueno… Tuvieron relaciones.-Harry se sonrojó.

Draco se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

¿En verdad quieres saber?

-Sé que te ha de incomodar esta situación pero, si vamos a hacer honestos, debemos hablar con las cartas sobre la mesa. Hay muchos acontecimientos sueltos, debemos unirlos. Yo… También debo decirte muchas cosas importantes… Será una confesión mutua, si lo quieres ver de ese modo. A además… tu testimonio podría servir de prueba a tu favor… Que sepan que no abusaste de ella… Que todo fue…

-Una simple aventura- Interrumpió Draco-No me incomoda Harry, pero para serte sincero… Recuerdo muy poco sobre aquella vez… Estaba yo muy ebrio. Perdido por el alcohol y los estupefacientes… Si Harry ya comenzaba mi vida en el vicio… No te sorprendas.

-No me sorprendo… Sólo que… ¡Cuánto sufrimiento! Espero que todo haya terminado por fin.

Draco se recostó a su lado, pasó su brazo por detrás de su cuello y depositó un beso en su frente.

-Eso espero cara rajada… Pero creo que aún tendremos que sortear ciertas dificultades, no sé si me explico…

¿Te refieres a los Weasley y a Dimitri?

-Si, he escuchado a Granger decirle a la comadreja, que su madre se ha estado comportando muy necia últimamente… Y ahora conmigo aquí, lo está aún más. Cuando se entere de la verdad querrá quemarme en leña verde. Y eso puede acarrear que… Quiera quitarnos al niño.

¡No puede hacerlo! No tiene derecho de meterse en nuestra vida.

-Harry, yo sigo siendo prófugo de la justicia… Soy el padre sanguíneo del niño… ¿crees que la ley estaría a mi favor¿Qué clase de techo podría darle? Luego entonces la balanza se inclinaría a su favor. Basta con que vaya al profeta y sea noticia de primera plana… Y tú estarías involucrado por su puesto…. Reporteros… Lechuzas….De regreso al mundo mágico ¿y es lo que menos quieres no?

¿Acaso yo no cuento? Ante todos soy el padre legítimo del niño. ¡Hay papeles que lo muestran!

-Entiende Harry… Mira… ¿Estás dispuesto a todo con tal de que todos sepan la verdad¿No crees que sería más fácil dejarlo todo como est�¡Que la comadreja piense lo que quiera¡Que ruede el mundo! Tu, Dimitri y yo… Nos fugamos en cuanto estés bien y listo… ¡A vivir felices para siempre!

-No lo había pensado así… Creo que tienes razón. Ya no quiero estar metido en más problemas¡Estoy harto!

-Es lógico… Siempre seguirás siendo el mismo despistado de siempre y yo el que tenga las mejores ideas…Pero de cualquier manera te debo la explicación de lo que pasó… Pero sólo a ti Harry. No quiero que te sigas atormentando con aquel recuerdo de la pecas bañada en un charco de sangre… Sé que soy duro al hablar de ella, pero no merece que le llame de otra forma. Quiero que te quites esa venda de los ojos y veas por ti mismo la clase de chica que era. Porque aunque no recuerdo mucho sobre "eso" sí tengo bien claras otras muchas situaciones… En cuanto estemos en un lugar tranquilo, podrás hurgar en mis pensamientos…

-O¿Otras situaciones?

-Hubo muchos acercamientos de parte de ella, quizás quería darte celos, mi querido y famoso escritor Mr Potter.

-Y hablando de celos… Debo confesar que lo que dijo Blaise…No me gustó para nada… Sentí mucha rabia al pensar que tú y el… Sé que tu y yo no… Éramos… pareja en aquel entonces… ¡Pero solo imaginarte en sus brazos! Grrr… �¡Cómo pudiste acostarte con el? Tan flaco y nada agraciado…

¡Calma leoncito! Deja los celos para los inmaduros. Ahora sólo soy todo tuyo… Lo pasado que quede en el olvido… Borrón y cuenta nueva.- Draco despeinó el cabello de Harry, jugando.

-Cierto, a empezar una vida juntos… Los cuatro…-Harry se llevó la mano a su vientre y se lo frotó…

¿Los cuatro¿De que hablas?

-Sí, los cuatro… Draco… Estoy embarazado…

**OoOoOoO**

**CONTINUARA…**

**Muajajaja, se acerca el fín… Ya falta poco… Muy poco….**


	16. CAPITULO 16

**De nueva cuenta disculpas por la tardanza. Pero ya está aquí el siguiente capítulo. Ojalá les guste. Habrá un pequeño lemoncito Muajaja. Ah! pero una cosa muy importante. Debo avisarles que para fines del capítulo, habrá una escenita het… �� es necesario lo siento. Si no desean leerlo no lo hagan y se pasan hasta que termine, pero es importante. Y… habrá lenguaje bastante subidito, o sea obsceno Gulp! Espero que después de esto no me vayan a vetar u.u**

* * *

**OoOoOoO**

**CAPITULO 16**

**OoOoOoO**

* * *

Vuelve a repetir, eso… Eso que haz dicho… Creo… Creo que no escuché bien…

Que estoy E-M-B-A-R-Z-A-D-O.

¡Harry! Esto no puede ser cierto… ¡Pero, cómo!

¿Por qué pones esa cara? Pensé que te daría gusto saberlo ¿y cómo sucedió? Tu bien sabes cómo, no tengo porqué explicártelo… -Harry se sintió ofendido, e incluso irritado, quizás su estado le hacía tener esos cambios tan repentinos. Así que le dio la espalda.

Harry, claro que lo estoy… ¡ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADO! Tu y yo… Vamos a… ¡Vamos a ser padres¡Voy a ser padre! Y tú lo llevas dentro… Una criatura… ¡Merlín!

Draco se incorporó de inmediato. La noticia lo había afectado. Caminó por aquí y por allá… Veía a Harry, luego volvía su mirada al suelo… Se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza y la movía afirmativamente, luego negativamente. Hasta que finalmente se tiró en los brazos del ojiverde y lo cubrió con muchos besos desesperados.

¡Me vas a acabar con tanto beso Draco!- A Harry le daba gracia la reacción del rubio.

¡Muchas gracias Harry! Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado…

(Más besos)

¡Un hijo! tuyo y mío…

Podría ser una hija…

Una mujer… ¡Una mujer! (Mas y más besos)- No importa lo que sea, pero… Quiero que se parezca a ti. Que tenga tus mismos ojos, tu misma sonrisa… Tu tono de piel…. Pero eso sí, que tenga mi porte y mi inteligencia…

¿Qué estás insinuando Draco Malfoy? –Harry le dio un pequeño golpe juguetón en el brazo, haciendo que Draco se quejara un poco…

Cuando Dimitri se entere… ¿crees que le va a gustar la idea?

No lo sé Draco. El niño es muy inteligente y sabe perfectamente de dónde vienen los bebés. Me refiero a que salen del vientre de una mujer. Y como no sabe mucho a cerca del mundo mágico, pudiera confundirse.

Tienes razón… Pero ya habrá tiempo para eso, todavía no se te nota… De repente se me han ocurrido miles de ideas para hacer en familia… ¡Mi familia!

(Toc-Toc)

Adelante, puede pasar- Dijo Harry.

Cuando la puerta terminó por abrirse, reveló a un anciano y a una mujer muy madura…

Profesor Dumbledore, Profesora McGonagall. Tanto tiempo sin verlos.

El gusto nuestro es Harry. Draco… también en un placer verte de nuevo… -McGonagall extendió su mano y el rubio la apretó con fuerza- Ya no eres aquel adolescente que abandonó Hogwarts. Ya eres todo un hombre.

Es todo un honor estrechar su mano profesora… Si antes no lo hice fue porque…

No tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Todos sabemos lo que pasó.

Bien, es una escena bastante rara… Ni yo mismo hubiese podido vaticinar éste encuentro, años atrás. Eso demuestra que nuestro destino no está trazado. –Comentó Albus Dumbledore- ¿Cómo te sientes Harry?

Mejor, gracias por darme asilo… Y, bueno… Creo que yo también le debo una disculpa profesor. Yo no… Quiero decir… Al terminar el colegio y… En fin…, fui poco cortés con usted. Me sentía molesto por todo, con todos… Me sentí acorralado. No debí ser tan idiota.

Harry, por mi todo está olvidado. En cuanto al pasado… Pasado es. Ahora se vislumbra una buena vida. Una vida al lado de Draco, Dimitri, y ese bebé que llevas en las entrañas… Oh, vamos no tienes por qué ruborizarte… Serán una familia feliz, por fin. A partir de ahora, no deben de haber secretos entre ustedes. Es un pequeño consejo de mi parte. Siempre hablen con la verdad, tengan comunicación, que es la base de todo.

Ya no quiero tener más secretos para Harry, y todavía le debo uno. –Comentó Draco- Estoy dispuesto a revelárselo delante de ustedes, en éste mismo momento, si así lo desea.

Draco… No es urgente. Yo puedo esperar. Además, debe ser algo muy íntimo para ti…

Draco tiene razón Harry, ése recuerdo debe ser "visto" por algunas personas más… La profesora McGonagall y yo, no nos incluimos por supuesto. Me refiero a la familia Weasley. Es vital que se den cuenta de lo que verdaderamente sucedió aquella noche de fiesta juvenil… Tienen a Ginevra Weasley en un pedestal, y... buenohasta cierto punto los comprendo, no es fácil digerir el que su única hija, prácticamente haya sido asesinada. Pero la chica tenía un negro pasado.

Pero… Se darán cuenta de que Dimitri no es mi hijo… Y entonces harán hasta lo imposible por quitármelo. De eso hablábamos Draco y yo hace unos momentos. Cuando se enteren de que Draco es el padre biológico, moverán sus influencias para… No sé… Podrían hacerle pasar un mal rato.

No harán tal cosa, no pueden. Tienes a la ley mágica de tu parte Harry. Legalmente tú eres el padre del niño.

Albus tiene razón Harry, confía en sus palabras. Los Weasley tendrán que comprender que no pueden hacer nada en contra de ustedes. Molly tendrá que resignarse a perderlo. Si Harry… Draco. Porque veo en sus ojos, la posibilidad de marcharse lejos nuevamente. Y harán bien.

Si profesores, tenemos esa idea… Quiero que nuestros hijos crezcan en un ambiente diferente. –Draco acarició el vientre del moreno.

Pero nos estamos olvidando de algo importante. Y esta idea es la que más me atemoriza. Draco y yo no somos una pareja "normal" y Molly Weasley es una de las muchas mujeres moralistas que existen en el mundo mágico. Puedo imaginarla haciendo una manifestación por todo Hogsmeade en contra mía y de mis preferencias sexuales… ¿Todavía creen que la ley estará de mi parte? Puede alegar que no es sano para Dimitri, vivir en un hogar de magos homosexuales… ¿Comprenden ahora?

Ciertamente Harry, comprendemos perfectamente… Aún así recomiendo lo que anteriormente dije. Pero es su decisión y ustedes tienen la última palabra.- Bien, debes seguir descansando, en seguida le pediré a un elfo que les traiga de comer… ¿O prefieren pasar al comedor? Hermione está de visita…-Albus guiñó el ojo. -¿Qué dice tu brazo Harry¿Dejará que te muevas?

Er, supongo que si…

Entonces tendré que "aparecer" dos cubiertos más. Los esperamos… ¿Profesora McGonagall? –Albus le ofreció su brazo a la anciana mujer.- Con su permiso.

_**&&&&&**_

¿Draco podrías ayudarme a levantar?

Con mucho gusto Harry…

Ouch, me duele todo… Parezco un viejo reumático…

Es que ya lo estás San Potter. Acéptalo. Eres más grande que yo… Mírame, casi al borde de la muerte y tan fresco como la mañana.

Si claro. Son apenas un par de meses, no te hagas ilusiones… ¿Dónde queda el sanitario?

Mmm quieres ir al sanitario… Supongo que no podrás bajarte la bragueta con una sola mano… Yo puedo ayudarte a hacerlo. -Draco lo rodeó con los brazos por al espalda y empezó a hacerle caricias subidas de tono-.

Draco… Para…

(Mordiditas en la oreja)

¿En serio quieres que pare?

No estamos en casa… Alguien podría venir… Anda, si quieres… Podemos esperar a la noche… ¿Te… parece?

Me parece, pero creo que me consolaré por el momento con un anticipo.

Draco guió a Harry hasta la puerta del sanitario, la abrió y en cuanto ambos estuvieron dentro, selló la puerta. Acorraló a Harry en la pared, cerca del lava manos y una de sus manos comenzó a buscar el botón del pantalón. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo; lo desabotonó y en seguida la prenda cayó al piso…

Dios… -Harry ya tenía los ojos cerrados. Ya sabía lo que iba a venir.

Efectivamente… Tenía razón, Draco comenzó a jugar con su miembro por encima de la trusa, dándole pequeños mordiscos. Después las manos blancas del rubio acabaron por dejarle al descubierto. El objeto de su deseo ya estaba listo. Lo metió a su boca… Al principio pasó delicadamente su lengua por toda la punta, hasta que lo metió hasta su garganta. El vaivén de Draco era espectacular; tanto, que Harry solo podía morderse la lengua para no gritar. Estaba sintiendo delicioso. Apretó la cabeza de su amante contra su cuerpo, como si quisiese aprisionarle por siempre. Draco por su parte, tomó uno de los glúteos de Harry con la mano libre y los apretó con mucha fuerza.

Mmm, ahhhh…. Ohh!

Y entonces vino lo inevitable… Harry terminó. Y lo hizo dentro de la boca de Draco que lo bebió todo. Después se levantó y beso a Harry con mucha pasión, tratando de ser cuidadoso. Su pareja aún estaba delicado, al igual que el… Pero así era la naturaleza de Draco… Al diablo con el dolor!.

¿Ese… fue tu anticipo?

Si mi querido San Potter… ¿Te gustó?

Ya me imagino el pago completo… Mmm…. Y por supuesto que me gustó. Lo hiciste sensacional. Y si no fuese porque nos esperan en el comedor… Me habría gustado pagarte en su totalidad…

Todo a su tiempo… Mi amor. Recuerda que ahora llevas a mi bebé dentro. Debemos ser cuidadosos. Ahora lávate tú primero, que olemos a varios kilómetros a la redonda…

Draco te amo…

Yo también Harry…

_**&&&&&&**_

La comida resultó de la más amena. Albus y Minerva tenían un buen sentido del humor. Hicieron que Harry riera como poseso al igual que Draco pero con sus reservas. Al ojiverde le complacía observarlo. Tan refinado al comer… al expresarse corporalmente. Era una total y completa elegancia. Irradiaba sensualidad hasta estando lastimado… ¡Era tan perfecto! Y ahora era solo suyo.

Fue Dimitri quien lo hizo volver a la realidad, puesto que se colgó de su cuello y comenzó a bombardearlo con cientos de besos. Ahora fue el turno de Draco de observar. ¡Cuánto le hubiese gustado ser el quien recibía las muestras de cariño! Definitivamente iba a ser difícil hacer que el niño hiciese lo mismo con el. Pero tendría mucho tiempo por delante y a Harry como cómplice.

Después de varias horas, Hermione Granger se despidió y desapareció en la calle a bordo de un taxi muggle. McGonagall lo hizo una hora después por la chimenea principal. Dimitri se fue a jugar con su juego de videos a la biblioteca y finalmente quedaron Albus, Draco y Harry.

Ha sido una tardeada estupenda ¿No lo creen? Comí como nunca en mi vida, esos panecillos que apareció Minerva estuvieron exquisitos. Deberé pedirle la receta después.

Profesor… Ahora soy yo quien debe pedirle un favor… Ahora que estamos solos y que el ambiente es ideal

Lo que quieras Draco…

Necesito… Bueno…

Ah si, por supuesto… Vengan acompáñenme.

Albus les hizo pasar hasta un pequeño cuarto repleto de objetos raros. Y entre ellos, colocado en medio de una pequeña mesa. Un pensadero. Dumbledore extendió su varita a Draco y éste la tomó. Harry veía todo desde lejos. El rubio dirigió su varita hacia su cabeza y un hilillo plateado salio desde su cabeza y fue a parar al objeto redondo. Un torbellino comenzó a desarrollarse dentro.

Harry… Ahora sabrás la verdad.

E-¿Estás seguro amor?

Completamente. Creo que vas a encontrar muchas cosas interesantes e inesperadas. Anda… estaré aquí esperándote.

Yo cuidaré a Draco Harry. Tengo un buen repertorio de música clásica y sé que le va a gustar.

¿Tanto voy a tardar? La última vez que estuve en un pensadero fue muy poco…

Tárdate cuanto tengas que tardar. No hay límite de tiempo. Ve, no tengas pendiente. Te esperaré impaciente, recuerda que tenemos algo interesante por la noche.

Harry se aproximó nervioso. ¿En verdad quería ver que sucedió aquella noche? La idea no le agradaba, sobre todo tratándose de Ginny Weasley. Su "esposa" y madre de Dimitri. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Acercó su rostro al pensadero y fue absorbido ipso facto.

Va a ser una larga noche… Vamos Draco. No estés tan afligido. Hiciste lo correcto.

Son recuerdos muy funestos para mí, llevaba una vida alocada llena de vicios y ahora Harry los verá… Sé que han quedado en el pasado pero no me enorgullece, porque esa noche fue el clímax de mi perversión… Dentro de lo que recuerdo, porque estaba completamente ebrio y drogado.

La vida te ha dado una segunda oportunidad Draco. Vea lo que vea Harry, no cambiará en lo absoluto. El te ama por lo que eres hoy en día. Eso ya deberías saberlo ¿acaso no te ha dado suficientes señales de ello?

Sí lo ha hecho. Aún así sentiré vergüenza al verle cuando regrese…

Tranquilo. Ahora dime que quieres hacer. Lo de la música clásica lo dije para que Harry se fuese tranquilo. En lo particular me aburre –Otro guiño de ojo- Que te parece si mejor jugamos una buena partida de ajedrez mágico.

De acuerdo. ¿Listo para perder profesor Dumbledore?

Eso ya lo veremos Draco Malfoy.

_**&&&&&&**_

Vagaba de nueva cuenta por los amplios corredores de Hogwarts, pero ésta vez rumbo a la sala común de Slytherin. El ojiverde seguía muy de cerca al trío busca pleitos de todo el colegio. Crabbe, Goyle y Draco. Harry no pudo dejar sentir cierto aire de nostalgia al volver a "pisar" aquel suelo que alguna vez consideró sagrado.

Seguro que será una fiesta impresionante, Pansy -junto con Millicent- se han encargado de todo.- Comentó Goyle.

Mas te vale estúpido, quiero que ésta noche quede en la memoria de todos aquellos que asistan a ella. Se trata de mí fiesta, así que no quiero errores de ningún tipo. ¿Compraste todo lo que te encargué Crabbe?

Todo… Absolutamente todo.

Perfecto… Habrá muchas y muchos vírgenes a quienes desvirgar ésta noche.

¿Otros más?

Por su puesto Goyle, ya sabes que yo no tengo saciedad. Soy activo sexual al ciento por ciento. No puedo vivir sin el sexo. Una vez que lo pruebas, no puedes dejarlo… Pero claro, tú no puedes saberlo. Nadie en su sano juicio dejaría que se la metieras. Eres tan asqueroso que no sé cómo es que puedo soportar tu compañía.

Como siempre sucedía, Goyle se quedó mudo.

Bueno ahora platícanos como te fue con Lavander, Draco… ¿Siempre sí te la pudiste follar? Te tardaste más de dos horas en el aula de transformaciones. -Crabbe estaba muy curioso. Harry escuchaba de cerca-.

Ah! la pobre imbécil, se creyó todo el cuento… Las mujeres tan ingenuas como ella, se creen todo lo que les dices. Primero hice aparecer una cama, las flores, las velas… Eso nunca falla…_ ¿En verdad te importo Draco¿Me va a doler Draco? _-El rubio imitaba la voz de la chica en tono de burla- Siempre hacen las mismas jodidas preguntas…

¿Pero qué más pasó¿Te la chupó?

Cuando le quité la ropa, temblaba como gelatina… Y se tapaba sus senos con una mano y abajo con la otra… Se veía tan ridículamente cómica.

En ése momento, entraron a la sala común. Harry aún seguía dudando de su aventura. Pero ya estaba inmerso en aquel recuerdo y no había marcha atrás. Aquel sitio estaba espeluznantemente lúgubre y frío. Subieron un par de escaleras más y entraron a lo que parecía ser la habitación común de los hombres. Draco se dejó caer en su cama, pasó sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza y continuó el relato de su aventura sexual. –Harry se sentó a su lado-.

Tuve que besarla, eso fue asqueroso. La tipa me repugna. Pero tuve que hacerle creer que lo estaba disfrutando. Ya saben, se hubiese visto forzado y se me habría escapado la ramera… Y tal vez habría dicho que intenté violarla.

Si, es una asquerosa ramera- Goyle ya se había animado a hablar por fin.

Después del lengüeteo, la recosté… Cerró los ojos y ¡Pum! Se la metí hasta el fondo… La desgraciada sangró en abundancia. Después de todo sí era virgen, Jajaja. –Los regordetes amigos rieron también a todo lo que daban- _¡Me duele Draco¡Me duele¡Para, para! –_Draco seguía burlándose de la pobre desafortunada.

Luego le metí los dedos en la vagina… ¿quieres oler Crabbe? Así conocerás como olía una vírgen –El cerdo se aproximó hasta la mano de Draco y olfateó.

Déjame oler otra vez… Mmm, virgen…

¿Pero te la chupó o no…?

Por supuesto que no. Era demasiado para ella. Sólo puede hacerlo a quien yo considere digno o digna de ello.

Como por ejemplo, Ernie McMillan ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Crabbe frotándose las manos.

Parecía una aspiradora… No puedo quejarme, me dejó hacerle todo lo que yo quise. Tan manso como un cordero. Tenía el culo muy apretado, según el, era su primera vez. Pero después me hizo dudar. Casi me arranca el pene cuando se lo metió a la boca. Parecía todo un experto lame pijas.

Enseguida apareció Zabini, cargando una bolsa blanca

Ya todos están listos… Y yo por supuesto también. Aquí esta lo que me pediste.- Y arrojó el objeto hacia Draco.

Genial… Esta sí que va a ser una gran orgía. Vamos a bajar y que comience la diversión.

En cuestión de minutos, la sala común de Slytherin se vio rodeada de varios estudiantes adolescentes de varias casas. La música estridente comenzó a sonar por todos los rincones. Era tanto el ruido que ni siquiera se escuchaban hablar, aún estado a escasos treinta centímetros. El degenere no tardó en llegar. El licor, mezclado con los estupefacientes, hizo que todos los ahí reunidos comenzaran a intercambiarse de parejas. Draco observaba como Pansy se subía a la mesa, comenzaba a bailar de forma exótica y los hombres y mujeres le metían mano sin pudor.

Harry estaba sorprendido, nunca se había enterado de la tan mencionada fiesta. ¿O sería acaso que aquella noche estaba cumpliendo un castigo en el aula de pociones de Snape, limpiando los calderos sin magia? -Después, regresó su vista hacia el rincón más oscuro de la sala común. Ahí estaba Zabini… Sentado encima de Draco besándole como loco. Comenzó a tener unos celos terribles-.

_Calma, es sólo un recuerdo. Esto no fue en tu tiempo…_

Zabini comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa y jugueteó con las tetillas de Draco, que seguía muy divertido, tomando mucho licor en su baso mágico. Se acababa el líquido y de inmediato se volvía a llenar. Después, el amante del rubio fue bajando lentamente, hasta que sacó el miembro de Draco y empezó a devorarlo. El rubio platinado no parecía inmutarse, al contrario, parecía ser que ya estaba acostumbrado… Porque de su boca no salía ni un solo quejido. Por el contrario, apareció un cigarro y le dio varias bocanadas…

Vamos Zabini esfuérzate más…

Blaise hacía mucho esfuerzo, tanto que acabó derramándose el mismo.

Eres patético Zabini, largo de aquí…-Draco lo aventó con un punta pié. Mas tragos, mas fumadas… Mas perdido al igual que su vista que ya veía doble. Pero eso no impidió que sus ojos grises captaran la presencia de una figura con cabello pelirrojo que parecía algo asustada. Aunque con un vaso en la mano.

Vaya, vaya, la zorra Weasley en persona… La echaré de aquí, no quiero pobretonas en mi fiesta…

Se levantó tambaleante.

¿Tú que haces aquí, puta de quinta? –Ginny se quedó recargada en el muro muy asustada…. Pero después pareció armarse de valor y enfrentó a Draco.

Vine a la fiesta porque así me apeteció… Quiero divertirme. Quiero tomar, quiero fumar… Quiero follar… Quiero perderme ¡Ya no me importa nada!

Después de todo, si eres una puta… ¡Atención todos¡ATENCION!

El ruido de la música y el barullo de las voces cesaron…

Tenemos una invitada ésta noche… Y quiere hacer de todo, con todos… Y es justamente lo que le vamos a dar… Esta apestosa Griffyndor quiere chupar pijas como primer número… ¿Quién es el primero?

No, no… Por favor.

Ginny parecía haber regresado a la normalidad y comenzaba a retroceder hacia la salida.

Ah no, tú no vas a ningún lado… Ahora nos vas a complacer a todos, maldita piruja.

Draco arrancó de un tirón las prendas de vestir y Ginny quedó sólo con las prendas interiores. Entre Crabbe y Goyle la cargaron a la fuerza -a pesar de los gritos histéricos de la pelirroja- La colocaron encima de la mesa en la que bailaba Pansy, y la sujetaron de pies y manos. Draco entonces la roció con el vino de su vaso en varias ocasiones y colocó varias hileras de cocaína entre sus muslos… Luego el sostén salió por los aires y sus pezones fueron llenados con más polvo blanco. Después sus calzoncillos desaparecieron. Ahora sí estaba completamente desnuda.

Harry estaba desesperado, por más que gritaba que pararan, era inútil, no podía ser escuchado por nadie. Optó por retirarse de ahí y no mirar. Estaba apunto de presenciar una violación y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Bien, bien… Ahora, veamos… Crabbe, Goyle… Acérquense… Ustedes nunca han follado. Así que ésta será su primera vez, así que aprovéchenla… ¡Ah, pero métansela por el culo, la vagina es mía!

Noo, por favor, no me hagan daño…

¡Cállate maldita! - Draco le dio una bofetada- Nadie te trajo a la fuerza ¿querías follar no? Pues eso tendrás…

Crabbe y Goyle ya se habían desnudado. Y el más grande de ellos fue quien se subió sobre el cuerpo de la pelirroja y chupó el polvo blanco por principio de cuentas. Lo hizo con tanto fervor, que le dejó dos grandes moretones en cada seno. El otro lamía las hileras de los muslos.

No, noo…, Ayyyy.

Crabbe ya estaba dentro de Ginny de una sola estocada… Tomó un ritmo impresionante y jadeó como loco. No tardó mucho en correrse adentro. Y como ya le había facilitado el camino a Goyle, éste no tuvo mayores esfuerzos por entrar.

¿Te está gustando pequeña apestosa? Jajaja.

Harry se tapó los oídos. La risa de Draco le estaba perforando el cerebro.

Cuando Goyle terminó, se unieron otros más haciendo fila. Todos los hombres ultrajaron a Ginny… Aunque, con los últimos, dejó de gritar. Ahora parecía estar disfrutando. Draco se dio, perfecta cuenta porque con sus dedos tocó la zona de Ginny y estaba húmeda.

La maldita se corrió… ¿pueden creerlo? La muy maldita ha estado fingiendo todo el tiempo… ¡Suéltenla!

Ginny ahora era la que jadeaba. Una de sus manos llegó hasta su clítoris y empezó a estimularlo delante de todos, sin pudor.

Ahora te quiero dentro Draco… Ven… Te estoy esperando con impaciencia… Fóllame, fóllame… Métemela hasta el fondo.

Eso quieres puta, eso te daré…

Draco ya estaba completamente perdido. Lo primero que hizo fue colocar sus dedos dentro de Ginny y moverlos en zigzag.

Mmm, ahhh, que bien lo haces…

¿Te gusta putita¿Eh¿TE GUSTA?

S-si, s-sii

No te escuchan ¡Dilo más fuerte¿Te gusta?

SI, SI ME GUSTA… Ahhhh.

Harry volvió a observar. Ahora Ginny estaba cooperando. ¿No se suponía que estaba llorando y gritando?

Ahora vas a conocer a un verdadero hombre… No como el estúpido de Potter.

Se trepó encima de la pelirroja y la penetró…

Siéntela toda… Siéntela toda maldita Griffyndor.

La histeria era total. Todos estaban alabando a Draco, como si la posesión de Ginny fuese un trofeo para la casa de las serpientes. "Marcar" a una leona era un trofeo que no se podía despreciar. Ginny se aferró al cuerpo de Draco, como si no quisiese dejarlo escapar nunca. Le arañó la espalda y le mordió los hombros.

¡Estúpida! Me mordiste… -Draco trató de salirse, pero la pelirroja se lo impidió.

Vamos, termina… Termina ya… ¡Termina¡Córrete dentro de mí… Córrete…! _Harry, Harry…_ Ginny parecía estar delirando. Y se aferraba a los glúteos del rubio.

Y como todo hombre excitado, lo inevitable llegó. Draco descargó su semen en Ginny. De inmediato se apartó.

Ahora lárgate de aquí… ¡Fuera! No queremos basura rondando. Y cuidadito con decir una sola palabra de esto, o será lo último que digas.

Draco tomó por la muñeca a Ginny y la acercó hasta la salida. Le arrojó su ropa y la puerta de entrada se cerró. Harry estaba pálido y con ganas de volver, y lo hizo… Tenía el estómago revuelto.

¿Vieron? Así es como se trata a una perra como ella… Personas así no valen nada… Ni un solo galeón. ¡Que siga la fiesta! Todavía hay mucha bebida y estupefacientes suficientes para todos…

La música estridente hizo su aparición. Draco tomó a Zabini por los brazos, le hizo voltearse y bajó su pantalón. Pero esto, ya no lo pudo ver Harry… Por que fue entonces que las imágenes se fueron haciendo más borrosas; el recuerdo terminaba. El ojiverde salió del pensadero completamente bañado en sudor. Nadie estaba en la habitación, mejor para el, porque volvió a vomitar… Draco y Dumbledore dejaron de platicar, porque escucharon ruidos en la habitación contigua. Entraron de prisa y vieron a Harry agarrándose el estómago.

¡Harry! Amor ¿Estás bien? –El rubio le ayudó a enderezarse.

Necesito ir al sanitario… Tengo muchas náuseas.

Por aquí Draco sígueme…

Dumbledore les llevó hasta un pequeño sanitario para visitas. Harry entró solo, no quiso que Draco lo acompañara. De inmediato volvió a "limpiar" el estómago sobre el retrete...

Harry ¿necesitas ayuda? –Decía Draco desde afuera.

No, yo puedo solo. Dame unos minutos. Ya se me pasará.

Enjuagó su rostro con agua fría para despejarse. Todo lo que había visto le había perturbado. Draco sí que era un chico despreciable sin pudor en aquel entonces. Y el también… En el fondo sabía que Ginny había acudido a aquel sitio de perdición por su culpa. Recordó a medias, una plática de el con Ginny, en el que la rechazó olímpicamente. Y todo porque estaba enojado al ver a Draco con… Otro tipo. Todo se había conjugado. Los tres eran culpables, en mayor o en menor grado. El único inocente de todo… Dimitri.

¿Harry en verdad estás bien…? Contéstame. Estoy preocupado.- Draco seguía insistiendo. Y por fin Harry abrió la puerta. Serían los cambios en su físico, que se echó a sollozar en sus brazos. Dumbledore comprendió que era momento de desaparecer de ahí. Así que los dejó solos.

Lo siento Harry… Hubiese querido evitarte ésta impresión pero…

Ahora lo que necesito es dormir. Me siento muy cansado ¿podrías acompañarme al cuarto? Creo que no tengo fuerzas para llegar solo.

Claro…

Una vez, que Draco arropó a Harry, el ojiverde le pidió que lo dejara a solas. El rubio obedeció de inmediato. Si el moreno quería estar solo para analizar todo lo que había visto, así sería.

Que duermas tranquilo Harry… Y recuerda que… Te amo.

La puerta se cerró…

**OoOoOoO**

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Sorry si herí la susceptibilidad de alguien u.u. Pero ya se aclaró todo… ¿algún comentario? No me maten jajaja. No me queda lo dramático a lo que Ginny se refiere. La tipa no me cae muy bien que digamos.**

**Saludos.**


	17. Capítulo 17 y FINAL

Buaaaaaa. Chicas y chicos del club… No había querido decir nada, pero éste será el último capítulo de **RUBIO FUEGO**. Snif! Todo tiene un principio y un final y éste ha llegado, no se puede extender más... Gracias a todas las personas que estuvieron al pendiente; aún y cuando me tardaba mucho en actualizar. Estuvimos juntas (os) más de un año ¡que aguante! Se los agradezco.

No me resta más que decir que esperen también el final de **Corre pero no grites (**Que ya estoy a punto de subir)** y Dragón de mala fé **(creo un par de capis más, no sé).Bien, no me gustan las despedidas largas. Todavía les estaré dando lata con las otras historias que tengo en slasheaven y que no tengo colgadas aquí. MUAJAJA, no se salvarán tan fácil de mí.

Weno, pues a leer. Espero que les guste.

Hasta pronto.

* * *

**CAPITULO 17**

**FINAL**

* * *

****

_Harry ha de haberse decepcionado completamente de mí. Por supuesto que sí… Fui; No, soy un completo asco ¡Demonios! He desperdiciado casi toda mi vida en hacer estupideces… Aberraciones. He sido un parásito de la comunidad mágica y del mundo muggle también… Soy un asesino. No merezco tener la dicha de tener a alguien como el a mi lado y mucho menos ser el padre de dos inocentes criaturas… ¡Maldita sea¿Qué clase de…padre voy a ser¡Qué clase de compañero voy a ser para Harry! El me defendió contra viento y marea de las acusaciones de la comadreja; pero el pecoso tenía razón… Ni pudriéndome en una celda apestosa en Azkaban pagaría por todos mis pecados…_

_Si tan solo pudiese retroceder el tiempo y enderezar el camino… Posible, pero improbable. Yo mismo me puse la etiqueta. Rayos… ¡Y ahora voy a tener la dicha de ser padre¡No lo merezco!_

Draco descargó su furia, dando un puntapié sobre el sillón más cercano, en la salita de estar. Estaba furioso consigo mismo. Fue entonces que Dumbledore hizo acto de aparición con una bandeja de plata repleta de panecillos y una jarra humeante que flotaba a un lado suyo. Draco le dio la espalda; no le gustaba ser observado mientras hacia rabietas.

Traje algo de comer ¿gustas?

No tengo apetito. Gracias de cualquier modo.

Debes comer, tienes el estómago completamente vacío. ¿Cómo quieres recuperarte de todas tus heridas sin probar alimento? Anda, ven acompáñame…

Más de fuerzas que de ganas; se sentó justo al lado del poderoso mago. Tomó un pan y le dio un mordisco pequeño. En verdad que no le apetecía comer nada. Estaba deprimido y lo menos que pensaba era en comer. Por un día sin hacerlo no iba a morirse.

He estado pensando Draco, y tengo una propuesta que hacerte- Dijo Dumbledore sin dejar se observar al rubio detenidamente- Ahora que van a rehacer su vida, necesitarán una entrada extra… Me refiero a que necesitarás un empleo. Te conozco muy bien y no dejarás que Harry se haga cargo de todo y menos en su estado. Eres muy orgulloso…

Draco dejó escapar un resoplido. Efectivamente lo conocía muy bien.

Te ofrezco un empleo en Hogwarts. ¿Qué te parece?

El pedazo de pan que iba pasando por su garganta se atoró y le hizo toser en repetidas ocasiones.

¿De qué habla¿Un empleo en el colegio? No puede ser… -Dumbledore le acercó un vaso de leche y Draco apuró un trago-.

Claro que puede ser; solo es cuestión de que te decidas. Yo no le veo el mayor problema. Como cada año, tengo una vacante en el puesto de DCAO. Nadie dura más allá de 365 días… ¿Me pregunto porqué será? De cualquier manera, alguien como tú, con los conocimientos que posees, sería de mucha utilidad en el colegio.

¿Para que enseñar a los alumnos Defensa? Ya no hay nadie a quien temer… Y sabe a lo que me refiero. Además ¿Quién querría mandar a sus hijos a estudiar a Hogwarts, estando yo ahí? Lo tacharían de paranoico. No los culparía… Sigo y seguiré siendo un Malfoy… Un mortífago.

Siempre hay almas perdidas Draco. No faltará quien quiera pasarse de listo. Y tú ya no eres más un mortífago. El amor te ha transformado. Sé que hacer cambiar de opinión a la comunidad mágica, será todo un reto, pero eres valiente y sé que no te inhibes fácilmente. Es por eso que necesito a alguien como tú, como profesor. ¿Entonces que me dices, aceptas mi propuesta?

Déjeme pensarlo cuidadosamente, si no le molesta. Por el momento tengo la cabeza llena de mierda. Disculpe la expresión pero es la verdad.- Otro panecillo más-. Creo que por lo pronto me dedicaré a disfrutar de mi familia y si acaso llegase a aceptar su oferta, con gusto se lo haré saber. Er, bueno, si es que Harry no me deja antes de…

Está bien, respetaré tu decisión, sabré esperar. Y… Descuida, nada malo pasará con Harry. El te ama… Bien, creo que ya es hora de que me retire a dormir. Este cuerpo senil ya no aguanta más por el día de hoy. Que pases buenas noches Draco. -Unas palmaditas en el hombro y Dumbledore desapareció por la puerta-.

Esa noche, el rubio no durmió… Sino que pasó toda la noche de pié, mirando la oscuridad a través de la ventana.

* * *

El abrió perezosamente los ojos e inmediatamente buscó con la mano, la presencia de un cuerpo cálido junto al suyo. Pero no había nadie… Se levantó de inmediato y buscó por todos los rincones de la habitación, una hermosa cabellera dorada, pero al parecer estaba solo. Conociendo a Draco, como le conocía, estaba seguro de que no habría querido molestarle y había ido a dormir a otra parte. Entonces comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido unas horas antes; aún le daban náuseas aquellos momentos, pero trató de olvidar todo por su propio bienestar; tanto físico como psicológico… Nada de lo que había visto tendría que afectarle en un futuro Lo olvidaría para siempre...

Un aroma dulzón llegó hasta su nariz. Al girar hacia su derecha, pudo apreciar una bella rosa blanca, dentro de un jarrón de cristal; estaba recién cortada. Y al lado de ésta, una pequeña notita que decía: _"Buenos días amor… Perdóname" _con la letra pulcra e inconfundible de Draco. Tomó aquel pedazo de vida y volvió a olerlo… Más tarde la besó al igual que la nota.

El reloj de pared le indicó que había llegado el medio día ¡Era tan tarde! Y el todavía en la cama. Así que era hora de ir a tomar un baño, que buena falta le hacía; se sentía terriblemente sucio. Su aseo personal le llevó mas allá de media hora, bañarse con un brazo enyesado conllevaba sus dificultades y ni que decir se vestirse, (misteriosamente había aparecido ropa de su talla en el closet) toda una faena. Pero al final logró salir del aprieto.

Cuando estuvo listo bajó las escaleras, rumbo a lo que parecía ser la sala principal; nunca había estado en casa de Dumbledore y no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse. Para su fortuna, un elfo doméstico apareció ante el; y cuando estuvo satisfecho de darle las buenas tardes, por lo menos diez veces, le indicó hacia donde estaba el comedor y de inmediato desapareció, no sin antes advertirle que se le serviría su almuerzo a la brevedad.

La pregunta ahora era¿Dónde estaba Draco¿Y dónde estaba Dimitri? No había ido a verle para despertarle, como solía hacer.

Buscó por toda la planta baja, en la biblioteca, en todas partes; hasta que dio con la salida hacia el jardín… Ahí estaban esos dos… Jugando a la guerra con pistolas de agua. Era el niño quien se estaba aprovechando del mayor. Draco no estaba acostumbrado a utilizar "artefactos" muggles y el rapaz –que era todo un experto- Ya lo tenía escurriendo de agua de pies a cabeza.

Viendo a Draco reír y divertirse de aquel modo, hizo que una lágrima se escapara del ojo de Harry. Pero ésta vez no era de tristeza, sino de felicidad y orgullo. Al parecer esos dos iban a llevarse bien; otro carga menos, aunque faltaba lo más difícil. Explicarle al niño lo de su embarazo. Y todo lo demás… "La magia". Aunque Dimitri no era tan tontuelo. Ya se habría dado cuenta de algunas cosas; viviendo en casa de Dumbledore era difícil que cualquier detalle, por más insignificante que pudiese ser, pasara desapercibido.

Entonces tomó la decisión de acercarse.

Empezaron sin mi… ¿Se les hace justo? –Dijo el moreno una vez que estuvo cerca.

Draco y Dimitri dejaron de jugar. Y el rubio apreció que Harry llevaba la rosa entre sus manos. ¿Estaría desilusionado de el¿Lo habría perdonado?

Tío Draco dijo que te dejara descansar-se apresuró a decir el niño- Tenía razón, además tú no ibas a poder jugar con un brazo roto. Iba a ser muy aburrido. Voy ganado el juego. Ya le he dado muchos disparos con la pistola y el sólo me ha alcanzado dos veces, es medio lento pero puede mejorar.

Harry rió a carcajadas.

¿Oíste Draco? Eres muy lento… Para ciertas cosas. –Aclaró de inmediato y le sonrió seductoramente-.

Lo que pasa es que Dimitri es un aprovechado. No quiso darme ventaja. Pero una vez que le tome gracia al juguete, se las verá conmigo y no voy a tener piedad. –Más disparos de agua, y Harry se quitó de en medio.

¿Dónde está Dumbledore? –Preguntó Harry.

Dijo que debía arreglar un asunto urgente, no dijo qué ni con quién. Ya sabes cómo es de misterioso.

¿Sabes si volverá temprano?

No lo sé… Puede ser que sí, puede ser que no. ¿Te urge hablar con el?

Algo, me urge hablar de "eso" con El. Discretamente se señaló el estómago.

Ahhhh, ya están hablando de cosas de grandes. Mejor me voy a cazar hormigas, en ésta casa hay muchas… Dame mi pistola.-Le dijo a Draco- Te daré la revancha mas tarde si quieres… Papá, háblame en cuanto esté lista la comida, esta misión me dará hambre. Estaré por ahí. No me molesten a menos que sea para comer.

Dimitri estaba apunto de correr, cuando Harry lo detuvo.

¿No se te está olvida algo jovencito?

Mmm ¿Qué?

No me has dado el beso de los buenos días. –Harry infló su mejilla.

¡Ah era eso, yo creía que era algo más importante! _¡Smack! –_Listo, ahora sí me voy. Estoy perdiendo mucho tiempo. –Como todo un chiquillo se perdió en un dos por tres, tras una enredadera de bugambilias.

Tiene su carácter.- Dijo Draco sonriente.

Y que lo digas… Se parece a su padre ¿No crees?- Draco bajó la mirada, ser el padre del chico en aquellas circunstancias no le enorgullecía.

Vamos amor, no te pongas serio. El moreno se aproximó hacia el rubio y lo tomó discretamente de la mano.

Harry¿haz pensado acerca de lo que viste en el pensa…?

Shhh, ya no se hable más del asunto. Este tema quedará enterrado para siempre. No me importa lo que hayas hecho; eran otras circunstancias. Todos cometemos errores. Y aún más en la adolescencia. No quiero decir que lo que vi, haya estado correcto, pero si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar, tal vez hubiese reaccionado igual.

Pero es que…

¡Ya! Asunto concluido… Fin de la discusión.

Gracias Harry. Nunca sabré como pagarte todo lo que haz hecho por mí. –Draco abrazó muy emocionado a Harry, mojándolo un poco.

Opss, lo siento, no recordé que estoy completamente escurriendo.

¡Plop!

Señor Potter, su almuerzo ya está servido… Señor Potter. –El elfo había vuelto a aparecer y hacía muchas caravanas exageradas. Su puntiaguda nariz casi tocaba el piso.

Enseguida voy. ¿Me acompañas?

Con gusto…

¡Ah! pero antes, quítate esa camisa. No querrás pescar una pulmonía –Harry desabotonó la camisa y se la entregó al elfo.- ¡Listo!

Era la primera vez que Harry observaba a Draco descubierto de la cintura para arriba. Se veía tan atractivo, y luego ese cabello mojado pegado a su piel. Todo un Dios griego. De haber estado en otro lugar, se hubiese ensañado con esas tetillas rozadas por horas y horas, pero ya habría tiempo, tal vez esa noche…

Creo que el señor Malfoy necesitará una camisa nueva-

Le dijo al elfo doméstico y este enseguida desapareció- Y Harry volvió su vista hacia el cuerpo musculoso y bien formado que tenía delante de el. Por instinto pasó su mano por todo el contorno del abdomen; suave y pausadamente… Draco por su parte cerró los ojos, era tan placentero ese roce tan ligero; que no pudo evitar soltar un quejidito de placer que alertó a Harry. No era el momento, ni lugar adecuados para ese tipo de caricias.

Er, Se me enfriará la comida… Y tú tendrás la culpa.

S-Si, creo que tienes razón, vamos… Mi hijo necesita comer. No quiero que nazca flaco y paliducho como cierta persona que estoy viendo.

¡Oye…¿Qué insinúas?

Harry pasó su mano por al cintura de Draco y subió su mano por la espalda… ¡Algo raro había en ella! Y Draco se tensó, apartándola de inmediato.

¿Espera, que tienes ahí?

No es nada Harry, son solo… Cosas.

¡Quiero ver! Anda date la vuelta.

¡No¿Para que? Vamos al comedor, se te enfría la comida.

No moveré un pié de aquí hasta que me hayas dejado ver tu espalda. Y lo digo en serio Draco Malfoy. D-A-T-E L-A V-U-E-L-T-A.

El rubio ya no tuvo palabras para contestar. Y con todo el pesar del mundo tuvo que obedecer. Harry se llevó una mano a la boca. Toda la espalda de Draco estaba marcada. Mas allá del enorme tatuaje de Dragón, estaban también unas marcas horrorosas. Presumiblemente había recibido su buena cuota de azotes.

¡Por Dios¿Quién te hizo semejante cosa?

Olvídalo Harry. Ya pasó, ya no me duelen.- Ya no me toques por favor, no quiero que te manches las manos con mis pecados… Esas marcas estuvieron bien otorgadas, te lo aseguro.

¿Fue Bellatrix? –Draco asintió- ¡Espero que esa maldita se esté retorciendo en los infiernos! Maldita… Mil veces maldita.

Tranquilo, en tu estado no debes alterarte, te puede hacer daño. Ahora…, Tú mismo dijiste que debíamos dejar el pasado atrás. Y "ellas" ya son parte del pasado. Por favor. Haz de cuenta que no existen. Al igual que esa maldita marca que llevo en mi brazo.

Esta vez fue Draco quien abrazó al ojiverde con todas sus fuerzas.

Ya buscaremos una forma de quitarla Draco. De eso me encargo yo, te lo prometo. Si mi horrenda marca desapareció, la tuya también podrá hacerlo.

Lo veremos, por ahora no me roba el sueño; ahora sí, te acompaño al comedor. –Draco le hizo una pequeña caricia juguetona, al cabello revuelto de Harry.

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió de lo más normal. Salvo lo gritos del pequeño Dimitri que no paraba de jugar ¡El chiquillo era incansable! Tanto, que "sus padres" terminaron agotados. Y hasta que el chico se cansó y subió a su cuarto a dormir (Dieron gracias a Merlín por ello) optaron por una partida de ajedrez. Para no variar, Harry perdió… Eran esos momentos cuando más extrañaba al que alguna vez fue su amigo inseparable. Ron Weasley…

Sería el destino; sería la casualidad… Pero Dumbledore llegó a casa con un invitado especial. Un muchacho alto, pelirrojo y con la cara cubierta de pecas. Harry no supo como reaccionar al principio. Aún estaba apenado por haberle hecho frente en San Mungo; y no podía apartar de su mente la cara de decepción de su amigo. Para su fortuna fue este quien dio el primer paso. El niño que vivió se levantó de su asiento.

Buenas noches Harry; Buenas noches… Malfoy. –Aún había resentimiento en el tono de voz. No era para menos. El odio seguía latente.

Buenas noches- Contestó la pareja.

Bueno yo… Quería saber como seguías Harry; pero al verte supongo que debes sentirte mucho mejor. Me alegra. ¿Cómo va… ese brazo?

Supongo que va bien; no me duele.

Los dejaré a solas, para que puedan platicar mejor- Draco hizo el intento por salir y dejar al dúo, pero...

No, espera, Malfoy. Quédate. Lo que tengo que decir, les concierne a ambos. Por favor, tomen asiento. También usted profesor Dumbledore. No les robaré mucho tiempo.

Por un momento el silencio reinó. El ambiente estaba tenso ¿De que querría hablar Ron? Al juzgar por la mirada brillante de Albus, el ya lo sabía. Pero le encantaba ver la reacción de los demás. Uno de sus tantos defectos seniles.

Te escuchamos Ron- Contestó Harry al ver que el pelirrojo comenzaba a dudar. No era bueno para los discursos y menos enfrente de un Malfoy. El apellido lo ponía nervioso y de mal humor.

No les voy a quitar mucho el tiempo… Iré al grano. Debo confesar que nunca me creía capaz de decir lo que van a escuchar; pero el tiempo pasa y las personas cambian. Un vivo ejemplo… Tú Draco.

El rubio respingó. Nunca en la vida, le había llamado por su nombre. Mas no dijo nada, no era buena educación interrumpir y menos al pecoso. Con suerte y se le olvidaba el discurso que tenía en mente, y le echaba a perder sus cinco minutos de razonamiento.

Todavía queda mucho odio y rencor dentro de mí, lo acepto. Pero estoy dispuesto a olvidarlo. No es sano vivir con ese sentimiento toda la vida. Pondré todo de mi parte, lo juro. Y lo haré, porque llevo en mis espaldas el gran peso de ser el líder de los aurores. Aprovecharé mi puesto para enseñar a mis subalternos algo más que la palabra "odio" y "muerte" Ahora que voy a ser padre, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas… No podré ser un buen ejemplo para mi hijo si no agrego en mi vocabulario, las palabras tolerancia y comprensión.

Confieso que cuando me enteré de tu… Amor hacia Draco, creí odiarte Harry. Siento mucho si te ofende lo que te digo, pero así fue. No podía creer que mi gran amigo, el amigo de toda mi vida, pudiera tener amoríos con alguien como Draco Malfoy. El rival más odiado de la escuela. Pero ahora he descubierto que bajo esa coraza hay un corazón… Un corazón duro, pero que está dispuesto a amarte.

Harry ya tenía un nudo en la garganta, A recientes fechas le daban ganas de llorar por cualquier cosa.

…Y estoy seguro que daría la vida por defender a sus hijos. Si Draco no me mires así. Sé que… Dimitri es tu hijo biológico. Bien por el pequeño. Ahora tendrá a dos magos poderosos para protegerle. Aunque espero y que les quede bien claro; que le hagan saber al niño su verdadero origen, es lo único que pido.

Ten por seguro que lo haremos a su debido tiempo… Ron. –Dijo Draco seriamente. Y Harry estaba ya limpiándose los ojos con la manga de su ropa. Dumbledore, como siempre degustaba un delicioso caramelo. Satisfecho de todo lo que estaba escuchando.

El pelirrojo sonrió. Las cosas iban marchando bien.

De hoy en adelante cuentan con Hermione y conmigo para lo que necesiten. Desafortunadamente solo nosotros dos. Ya saben que las cosas no andan bien con mi familia. Y mi padre se abstiene de decir cualquier cosa que haga enojar a mi madre; que sigue necia con que quiere que el niño viva en la madriguera. Aquí comienza el segundo punto de mi plática… ¡Váyanse de aquí lo más rápido que puedan!

Pero ¿por qué¿Por qué debemos irnos Ron?

Harry, mi madre amenaza con ir al ministerio y poner en evidencia a Draco. Sabes que es capaz de hacer un escándalo del tamaño del mundo. No es que le tema, ni que no la pueda controlar, pero sabes lo que vendría a continuación. Su seguridad estaría en peligro… La de Draco sobre todo. Sería un perseguido político… Sabes perfectamente que se te busca por varios delitos-dijo mirando al rubio-

Yo no tengo miedo Ron. Por mí que ruede el mundo.- Es el, quien tiene los problemas.

Ahora ya no estás solo. Recuérdalo. Y hablando de hombre a hombre- Se acercó a Draco y lo miró fijamente- Cuidarás bien de Harry, de Dimitri y del hijo que viene. Que no vaya a enterarme que les haz hecho pasar un mal rato porque te las verás conmigo. Harry es mi único amigo verdadero. No quiero que sufra más. Merece ser feliz y lo sabes.

Descuida Ron, eso no pasará. Nos amamos y con eso tienes garantía de que nada de eso ocurrirá. De cualquier manera gracias por tu preocupación.- Harry ya se había acercado a Draco y lo había rodeado por la cintura. Como si le diese apoyo.

Eso espero… Ahora, el último punto. Tomen… -El pecoso acercó a Harry y Draco un galeón de plata.- Es un traslador. Si alguna vez necesitan ayuda no duden en usarlo, los llevará directamente hasta mi casa.- Draco lo tomó y lo miró meticulosamente.

¿Y como funciona? Solamente lo tomamos-como ahora- y… listo?- _¿Se burlaba de Ron?_

Por supuesto que no. Necesitan decir las palabras "mágicas" El profesor Dumbledore, sabe cuales son. El se las dirá.

Será un placer- El anciano ya iba por el tercer dulce.

Por mi parte es todo. Tengo que regresar a casa… O Hermione se pondrá de puntas.

Ejem… Carraspeó el anciano como si se estuviera atragantando con la golosina…

¡Oh, si, se me olvidaba una cosa más! Hermione envía esto.

De la bolsa de su chaqueta, salió una pequeña masa de estambre color amarillo. Harry lo tomó. Era una pequeña chambrita de bebé. Al juzgar por la apariencia hecha por ella misma. (La castaña todavía no dominaba el arte, pero se le agradecía)

Dile a Herm, que gracias… Está muy… Bonita. (Era mentira pero algo había que decir)

De nada… Pues que pasen buenas noches. Me despido. Díganle a Dimitri que tío Ron lo vino a ver y…

EJEM! Otra vez Dumbledore.

¿Y ahora qué? –Contestó furioso el pecoso.

Se te olvida otra cosa más muchacho… ¿Ya te estás acordando¿Qué te encargó tu esposa con especial ahínco?

¡Cierto! Que bueno que me acordó, o ya estaría oyendo sus gritos desaforados… Harry, Hermione necesita su varita.

¡Es verdad! La tendrás enseguida… ¡ACCIO VARITA! –Desde el cuarto donde reposaba Harry, salió disparada la pequeña vara de madera y llegó hasta sus manos.- Toma, dile que me fue de mucha utilidad y que me salvó la vida.

Ese era el plan. Bueno, esta vez es la vencida… Me voy. Espero verlos muy pronto, y si no es el caso, al menos déjenos saber cómo se encuentran; de vez en cuando y… Cuando nazca el bebé si no les es molesto. Harry de favor te lo pido, ya no te ausentes tanto del mundo mágico; sé que con los muggles tienes una vida hecha y que te va bien como escritor, pero recuerda que-aunque no te guste- Perteneces a dos mundos ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo, lo prometo, tendrás noticias mías.

Entonces que pasen buenas noches… Con permiso profesor.

Ron, espera… Gracias por todo.- Draco que hasta entonces había estado alejado un poco de la plática, le extendió su mano. Ron tragó saliva ¿darle la mano a Draco Malfoy? Claro que sí, si todo iba a cambiar, el debía poner el ejemplo. Así que la aceptó y se dieron un fuerte apretón.

Cuidaré de Harry, no lo dudes.

No espero menos de ti. Hasta siempre…

¡PLOP! Se esfumó.

¡Esto merece un brindis! –Albus aplaudió y aparecieron dos copas de vino y un vaso de leche que era para Harry.

¡Por la felicidad que se aproxima! Salud… –Dumbledore fue el primero en hacer el brindis.

¡Por Dimitri, por Draco y por éste bebé que viene en camino! Salud… -Turno de Harry.

Porque todos los días de mi existencia tenga la dicha de perder la razón por par de ojos verdes esmeralda que me han cautivado y que me han hecho creer en el verdadero amor. Por el hijo que lleva en sus entrañas y por quien lucharé con todas mis fuerzas… Por Dimitri, por ese niño inquieto e inteligente que me robó la razón desde el primer momento en que lo vi… Y por la vida… ¡SALUD!

* * *

La noche prometida…

Fuertes brazos lo ayudaron a caminar hasta el lecho de amor. Le rodearon por la cintura y dulcemente sus labios fueron cubiertos por otros… Esos, que seguían siendo de terciopelo y que ya no eran prohibidos para los suyos. Dejó que su boca fuera explorada, hasta el más íntimo rincón… Se dejó llevar por la pasión y el deseo que inundaba su cuerpo.

Fueron retrocediendo; de espaldas hasta la cama, que los esperaba ansiosa… Ansiosa de cobijar aquellos cuerpos y de ser la muda testigo de la entrega y del amor que irradiaba por todas partes. Uno de ellos, el más alto se separó de su amante y le dejó sentado, mirándolo…

Poco a poco fue desabotonando su camisa. Botón tras botón, lento, sin prisas… Pero sin dejar de verse a los ojos. Cuando el último cedió, la prenda de vestir se resbaló de su cuerpo… Luego, sus manos buscaron ansiosas un último impedimento. Un objeto redondo, justo arriba de la cremallera…Que tampoco tardó mucho en ceder a sus encantos. El pantalón salió volando por el aire. Ahora había quedado solo con la ropa interior; pero era tanto su fuego, que la reacción no se hizo esperar y un bulto comenzó a formarse adentro de ella…

Un par de ojos se extasiaban con aquella visión etérea que le hacía vibrar por dentro… No había duda, aquel cuerpo era tan perfecto… Y sólo le pertenecía a el.

Ven, acércate…

Le obedeció, y volvieron a fundirse en un beso largo y apasionado. Las manos del cuerpo desnudo comenzaron a estrujar sus glúteos con mucha fuerza, y que le arrancaban quejidos de dolor y placer. Fue despojado de su ropa con presteza, pero sin dejar de perder ese toque de romanticismo. Ahora estaban desarmados… Con la tenue luz de una vela alumbrando su desnudez.

Voy a entregarte algo de mí… Serás el primero y el último… Voy a tener la dicha de sentirte, de sentir al amor de mi vida. Deja perderme en las mieles de tu sexo… En las mieles de tu sudor… En las llamas de tu pasión…

Tomó por la mano a su amante y lo guió hasta las sábanas blancas… El fue el primero en recostarse. Dejó su ser libre, libre para aquel explorase cuanto quisiese.

Así es como yo te imaginaba… No me equivoqué al pensar que eras como… Como un ángel caído. Un ser que no es terrenal; un ser que solo existe en los más profundos deseos de mis subconsciente… Te amo y voy a corresponder a ese preciado regalo que me ofreces. No te voy a defraudar; lo haré suave, para que disfrutes de cada caricia…

Acaríciame, mi cuerpo clama por ti… Desliza tu lengua por mi pecho… Ahhhh, si, así es…. Mmm, juega con mis tetillas, juega con mi cabello... Vuelve a besarme, soy solo tuyo…

Claro que eres todo mío… Tú fuiste hecho para mí. Así lo siento, así lo siento…

Ahhh… Me encanta como juegas con mi orgullo… Lo haces parecer tan irreal. Mmm, así mi amor, así… Hazme llegar hasta el paraíso. No me dejes caer, déjame vivir aquí por siempre junto a ti. Ahhhh…

Los minutos pasaron y la pasión también… Una cabellera platinada caía graciosa sobre sus hombros, mientras que su amor jugaba con su espalda. Acariciándola y besándole cada cicatriz, cada herida.

Su boca fue bajando hasta encontrar ese capullo, que no tardó en disfrutar. Preparándole para recibirlo. Lo fue lubricando con su saliva; hasta que consiguió introducir un dedo, sólo uno; todavía no era tiempo de más… El Dios seguía gimiendo de placer, moviendo su cadera al compás de las caricias recibidas. No había duda de que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como el…

Habían tenido que pasar ocho largos años para poder perder la cabeza y el corazón; pero la espera había valido la pena… Segundo dedo y un quejido más de dolor y de gozo… Mas tarde un tercero y ya no podía soportarlo más… Tenía que ser suyo a aquel cuerpo que voluntariamente se ofrecía… Y lo hizo.

La espalda del rubio se arqueo; sentía que se desgarraba por dentro; pero era tan placentero… Un hilillo de sangre escurrió entre los dos, pero no importaba; no iba a parar ahora ¿O si?

¡Dios, sigue, no te detengas por favor!

No… lo haré… ¿te gusta amor?

Si, hazlo más aprisa; de prisa… O terminaré antes que tú. Vamos…

Pero las súplicas llegaron a destiempo, pues el rubio se vació en la cama y el moreno le siguió, pero dentro de el. Con mucho cuidado, Harry se rodó justo a un lado de Draco, éste lo veía sonriente, satisfecho y sudoroso.

Me haz hecho tan feliz- Quitó algunos cabellos alborotados de la frente sudorosa del ojiverde.

Lo mismo digo de ti. Todavía no puedo creer que estemos juntos. Pasamos por muchas situaciones de peligro y míranos, aquí seguimos. Somos un par de suertudos.

Lo que sucede es que la vida ha querido que vivamos aquello que no pudimos disfrutar hace tiempo. No está recompensando ¿no te parece? Y no sé tú, pero yo voy a disfrutar esta oportunidad todos los días, como si fuese el último…

Buen consejo, haré lo mismo…

Ya se te cierran los ojos, descansa, que mañana será un día muy pesado.

¿Podremos repetir esto cuantas veces quiera? –preguntó Harry adormilado y Draco le sonrió.

Solo hasta que tu estómago lo permita, Debes cuidarte ¿entendido?

Ajá… Pero no tengo saciedad…

Ya, a dormir, que mañana partiremos antes de que el sol salga… Aprovecha, que será un camino largo. Necesitarás energías. El torbellino de Dimitri nos la hará ver duras.

¿A dónde nos llevarás Draco¿Queda lejos?

Ya lo verás, será un camino largo, pero te va a gustar y a Dimitri también. Ambos estarán encantados. Sobre todo el niño… Tendrá mucho espacio para correr y… Basta a dormir jovencito.

Está bien… Si tú lo dices así debe ser. Mis ojos ya no pueden mantenerse despiertos por más que intento.

Duerme, cierra los ojos ahora. Buenas noches mi amor -Beso en los labios-… Buenas noches, Harry Mr. Importante Potter.

Buenas noches Draco Malfoy… Mi rubio fuego.- Harry ya no pudo más y cayó en un profundo sueño. Con la tranquilidad reflejada en su rostro y la paz en su interior. En brazos de su amor, ya nada podía estar mal. Ahora estaba protegido.

_Te amo Harry…Vas a ver que serás muy feliz a mi lado, voy a disfrutar de ustedes tres, como nunca en la vida, no te arrepentirás, ni me arrepentiré de haberte escogido, eres el amor de mi vida. -_Murmuró Draco.-

Un soplido y la llama de la vela que descansaba en el buró, se extinguió para siempre.

* * *

FINAL. 


End file.
